Clexa: The jealousy journey 2: Oxford and the future
by AigokerosShura
Summary: Adulthood is just around the corner. Lexa and Clarke have been in a relationship for five years now but the rumors become problems and the jealousy that everyone have about their relationship it's hard to managed. Would they be together forever or would they be torn part by the jealous people around them? NNNAAAAHHHH. Just kidding... some minimal angst... and they are still fucking
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Lexa! Come on!" Clarke was trying to be quiet, but a part of her needed to be satisfied immediately.

"I'm trying… these jeans are too tight. I don't know why you wanted me to wear them." Lexa was trying to be quick, but she was concerned that what they were about to do was getting to her.

"Your cock looks amazing." Clarke said playfully. It really did.

"Fuck, Clarke, really!? Sometimes I feel like you only want me for my beautiful body."

"Oh my god! Full of yourself much?"

"Come on, love… you wanna be full of me too." Lexa was tying to take her trousers off, but a very horny Clarke was making her task really difficult. The blonde was rubbing her ass on Lexa's cock, meanwhile the brunette was trying to unzip her jeans. "Clarke, stop. We are in a public restroom and anyone can get in any minute, so, patience, love." Clarke stopped suddenly, she put her back on the door and took her knickers off helping and hurrying the brunette at the same time. "That was… clever… Ta! By the way."

Lexa was smiling. They had been together for almost five years now and their sexual life was only increasing. They had been living in a flat near their college, only the two of them. Octavia, Anya and Raven were their neighbours. The plan was the five would live together, but after a very noisy and pornographic weekend, their friends decided to leave the two lovers alone and moved in the flat above them. So, basically they were fucking in each room of their flat… And in every classroom and restroom that they could find at school.

"Lexa, come on, hurry up and fuck me. We haven't got some in… Nine hours." Clarke was pouting.

"I know, I know. And to be fair, you were the one who told me, and I quote 'we are gonna be fine, it's just a weekend trip, two days, I can be still for two days'. So… Fucking hell, ta jeans, about time!" Lexa put down her jeans and briefs above her knees, her cock was standing hard and proud, she put a condom and was ready to rumble. She couldn't stop it, Clarke made her horny as fuck, since they were teens, and now, that they were young adults, it was the same feeling. Love and lust.

"I said that, and I kept my word, I didn't even get myself off. Now, it is Monday, so, we fuck." Lexa kissed Clarke with abandon, her tongue was all over Clarke's mouth, her hands were opening Clarke's blouse and pulling the bra out of her way.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly soft your tits are? And how much I love them?" Lexa put her mouth over one nipple and sucked it eagerly.

"Yeah, a few times." Clarke's right hand was over Lexa's cock immediately. She loved feeling Lexa all excited.

"Clarke… I love you." Lexa was sucking the blonde's nipple, pinching the other one and looking at her so intensely that the blonde felt a river coming down her pussy.

"I love you too. So, so, so, much, that it's incredible. But, now, really, fuck my brains out because I need you… And you have a practise to attend." The blonde smiled and gave the brunette a peck on her lips.

"OK! How do you want me?" Lexa asked, rolling Clarke's skirt over her waist and jerking her cock smoothly with her hand.

"Hard, fast, and from behind." Lexa turned Clarke's back, the blonde grabbed the frame door tight. She knew Lexa, by now she knew her girlfriend would do anything for her, even fuck her every time she asked for it. She felt Lexa's hand grab her ass cheeks with one hand and other one rubbed her cock all over her cunt. "Really, Lexa, you're playing right know? I don't need the foreplay, I'm fucking drenched as it is. So come on, hurry up." Lexa just chuckled and penetrated Clarke hard and fast. It was true, Clarke was really wet, but the brunette was always careful with her girlfriend, she knew she was big and didn't want to hurt Clarke in any aspect of their life. "Fucking hell… You're huge… God, you've got bigger… And… Oh my god!"

"I think… You were saying something… About… Fuck, you're tight… Baby… You're just… Fuck… You were saying… No foreplay." Lexa moved in and out with so much force that made the blonde girl grab the frame door for dear life.

"Shit baby… when did you become that strong?" Lexa stopped suddenly. She was focused in giving the girl she loved all she asked, but, her body has been changing, she'd got stronger, sometimes she forgot that. They were so used to be together for so long that, that sort of things slipped Lexa's mind.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry… did I hurt you?" Lexa was concerned, this happened regularly now. She let herself go and then her strength show and she hurt Clarke, not bad, but the discomfort was there. She hated it. Lexa was thinking just forget about the fucking and focus in the love making, but Clarke was a very dirty girl, and so was she.

"No, no, you didn't! You haven't hurt me. It's just. God, how can I say it without me sounding like an asshole?" Lexa stayed still for a moment. Yeah! They have no time to waste but she wanted to make Clarke cum, not cry. "Move Lexa, please… Having you inside of me it's making me crazy. I need to cum."

"But I hurt you!" Clarke stared moving her hips back and forth Lexa's cock.

"You didn't… Baby, really… You… Oh my god… You're huge… You feel so good inside me… It's just that… I feel you all over me now." Lexa's was getting confident. Her hands and cock were bigger, she, herself was taller and muscular. That's what happens when you play rugby for ten years straight. "You're always sweet and caring… But, Lexa… I need you to fuck me senseless… Now." Lexa was going to... But a noise stopped her. "Lex!" Lexa put her hand on Clarke's mouth to shut her up. The last time someone has caught them in the act was really embarrassing. They were fucking in the building's roof when Bellamy and Raven had had the same idea. Since that day, Bellamy always watched Lexa crotch with some jealousy and Raven always winks at Clarke when someone start to talk about sex.

"Ssshh, baby. Someone is coming." Clarke was about to protest, but the bathroom door opened with force. Clarke moved in surprise clenching her pussy and Lexa's cock felt it. The brunette pressed her hand over Clarke's mouth and bite the blondes shoulder.

"OK, OK, fuck bunnies." Ravens voice was all over the place. "Practise was cancelled, until tomorrow, so if you want to go home and fuck until oblivion, be my guest. And, thanks for making me the winner of fifty pounds. You just can't stop fucking, don't you? You should teach some tricks to Bell, Heda. He's just impressed… I was thinking…"

"Raven, fuck off. I really, really, really, need to cum right now, and Lexa's cock is all inside me… And you have seen it. So, fuck off, please... And close the door." Clarke managed to say that clearly despite the fact that she had the brunette hand on her mouth.

"Quite an image… I'm going… Oh, and Lexa, really, just talk to Bell, he fucks well, and god knows I love him, but he's too delicate, I need some spice in my life… Like Clarke." Clarke moved her hips slowly, making Lexa crazy.

"Yes… I will, now, fuck off!" Raven smiled and walked out the bathroom.

"Thank you Heda, nice fuck!" That was the last thing that Lexa heard. Clarke's pussy was so warm, wet, and tight, that she was losing all coherent thought.

"Baby, move, please…" Lexa moved her hips a little faster, the only sound she heard was their bodies bumping into each other. Lexa was about to take her hand off Clarke's mouth but the blonde sucked the fingers near to her mouth. That was an image to remember.

"Clarke… fuck… I love you… When we get home you're gonna suck my dick… my whole cock, with theses beautiful lips of yours… suck my fingers baby… come on!... shit baby! Shit! Always so tight… so wet… Tell me. Who do you belong to? Huh? Who can make you come like I do? Fuck...My cock is gonna explode inside you." Lexa was losing all coherent thought, the fact that Clarke could give herself to her like that, just made her realise that she was the one… They will be together forever, because they have love, trust and passion.

"You, Lex, I belong to you… Fuck… Just you Lexa."

"God, so hot… Do you wanna come, baby? Do you like feeling my cock deep inside you? I can put my balls in your hole just to feel you're mine… shit Clarke…" Lexa leaned on Clarke's back, her hands left the blondes hips and traveled to her tits and pinched the blonde's nipples, that always worked. Without a warning Clarke cummed hard. "I fucking love you Clarke… I DO… FUCK! Baby you're squeezing my cock so good. I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck… cum with me, love… Oh my god… cum… shit, Lexa…"

They cummed hard. Leaving the two of them trying not to fall. Lexa regained some strength, took Clarke's legs in her hands and sat both of them on the toilet. Lexa was still hard inside the blonde. But in that moment it didn't feel sexual, it fell lovely and tender.

"I love you Lexa." Clarke put an arm over Lexa's neck and leaned on the brunette's front.

"I love you too. So, so, so much Clarke. I can't breathe without you." The blonde smiled. Recently, the brunette was really showing her feelings. When they were in public, alone, it didn't matter, Lexa was confident and vocal. That made Clarke fell more in love with Lexa.

"So, how did you survive the weekend without breathing when I wasn't near?" Clarke joked. In fact, Lexa called her every opportunity that she had, so yeah, it was true, Lexa couldn't live without the blonde. But Clarke couldn't live without the brunette either.

"Thinking of you." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck, the blonde moved her body to made room for Lexa's lips.

"Oh my god… smooth, Heda… really smooth."

"I love you. Let's get out of here. We need to take a shower." Lexa put her cock out of Clarke pussy and took the condom out. Everything with the blonde was simply lovely, even that.

"OK." They tried to clean themselves the best they could and then went home.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were legends in Oxford, they were the IT couple. Everybody was jealous about their relationship. Tons and tons of people tried to break them up, but the brunette was sure of her girlfriend and the blonde also was sure about her. No girl, no boy, no rumor was strong enough, they were Clexa, as Raven liked to call them. They were invincible.

"Babe? Do you know where I put my paintbrush?" Clarke was wearing only a smock; she liked to paint naked when she could, that released her spirit, she told Lexa. That was part true, the other reason was that she wanted to be always prepared for love making and she knew Lexa loved to see her naked.

"Which one?" Lexa was laying on the living room couch, reading a book. She was wearing sport bermuda shorts and a tank top. That sort of weekend, the ones when they worked from home, were Lexa's favourites. It felt so domestic, almost like if they were married.

"The big one." Clarke was beautiful. Naked, with paint stains all over her body, her messy hair. That was all that Lexa needed in her life. _Always... OK, don't quote Harry Potter now. This is a precious moment._

"Mmmm… nope… wait… the one that you were using to paint the forest?" Clarke nodded. Her blue eyes scanning the whole room in search for her paintbrush.

"Yep."

"It's in the kitchen." Lexa got up and went to grab the utensil. Clarke was a very messy person, but that was what Lexa loved about her girlfriend, the excitement, the unknown.

"Ta, love!" Clarke kissed her lips with passion. Lexa kissed her back, put her hands on her tits immediately. Lexa's cock got semi hard and Clarke liked it that way. "Want a blow job?"

"Fuck yes! … Wait… I thought you were working." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck and kept grabbing the blonde's tits.

"I am. But… your beautiful, majestic, hard cock, sort of got in the way and I love sucking on it. Making you all hard and waiting for more. Have your balls in my hands. Make you mine. So fucking mine. Just to remind you that nobody can make you come like I do, because I own you." Every time Clarke made those sort of declarations Lexa thought about the future. Children, the house in the corner of the block were she used to live when she was young; have a dog and grow old together. She wanted it all.

"I'm yours. Yours completely. My body, my soul, my heart, my present, my past and my future. All of me, Clarke." The blonde almost cried because of the declaration. Lexa was such a good speaker. Her classes had helped, being an international relations student was making her the greatest orator. The difference was that when she spoke to Clarke everything was from the heart, not from her head, and the blonde could feel her words right through her soul.

"I love you too, Lex. And I'm yours too. You… Are the love of my life." Lexa smiled. Clarke have never admitted that. They were together for five years, and Lexa just fell in love with the blonde harder with a very passing day. She knew Clarke was as in love with her as she was with the blonde. She could seen it in every paint the blonde made, in every sculpture, in every touch, but she wasn't as good with her words. So yeah, this was a very huge moment. And she knew what Clarke was about to do.

"Take off your clothes and sit on the sofa. I'm gonna make you scream my name. I'm gonna make you cum so hard, that you aren't going to be able to walk. You're mine Lexa. You belong to me. All of you. Understood?" Lexa did as she was told. She was sitting on the sofa in two seconds. Commanding Clarke was intimidating, but so fucking hot, just for the way the blonde talked, precum was already dripping from her cock.

"I need you to talk to me. Tell me how good I am… That you love how I suck your cock. That you love everything I do. That you love me. And what do you want me to do. If you're a good girl, I will let you cum in my mouth." Clarke was taking her smock off while she was talking. Her cream white skin was perfect, the little stains of red paint over her body made her look dangerous and sexy. So fucking sexy. "Do you understand?" She was standing in front of Lexa. The brunette knew what was about to come, and she loved it.

"Sha, Wanheda!" Lexa was looking at Clarke's eyes with so much love and trust that Clarke wanted to be gentle and loving, but not this time. This time is going to be hot and fast. They love each other, they have always felt secure and easy with one another. That's why sex was always changing, sweet and long, hard and fast, fast and sweet, long and hard. It was never just sex, it always has been love in all its forms.

"You know… talk… talk all you want now, because… Lexa… I swear… you… won't… talk, nor walk, after this…." Clarke kissed the brunette with abandon, took off her bermudas and the hard cock was released. Clarke kneeled in front of Lexa, smirking and grabbing her dick. She stroked it a few times and then, her mouth was all over her junk.

"Fuck, baby… you're… Oh my God, Clarke! Yes, baby… keep doing the deep throat… God! You keep getting better with age…" Clarke chuckled with Lexa's cock in her mouth, the vibrations made Lexa's junk release pre-cum. "No, really… fuck… touch my balls baby… with your hand… fuck yeah!" Clarke was rough and hot. Lexa watched her girlfriend bobbing her head and looking at her eyes at the same time. And then, she knew… _This is forever_. The greatest revelations in her life had always come in very strange situations. For example, this one. She has been sucked the life out of her and she realised that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde. She thought about that in high school and through the years together, but this time, this time seems to be real, so fucking real. She was really quiet now, just her moans were heard.

"Is everything OK?" Clarke stopped and looked directly to her girlfriend eyes. Their love making were always passionate and dirty, Clarke loved it that way, and so did Lexa. But now the brunette was awfully quiet and the blonde was suspicious. That rarely happened, and when it did, they were arguing about something stupid, or they had some heavy things in their mind. The blonde didn't know what was bothering her girlfriend. Lexa had her eyes closed and she was concentrating in something, she knew.

"Yeah! Why?" The brunette smiled, that sweet, naughty smile of hers.

"You are too quiet." The blonde was stroking her girlfriend's cock lightly in case Lexa wasn't in the mood now.

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of have something on my mind." She bent and kissed Clarke on the lips. Her own taste was on her girlfriend's mouth. Lexa pinched Clarke's nipples. "Fuck you are so fucking sexy and naughty. I love you, Clarke Griffin." She kept kissing her and playing with her nipples. "I'm so gonna cum in your mouth… do you like that baby girl? Take all my cum in your beautiful, naughty mouth?" The blonde could only nod. "Good… because now… you are gonna need to work, baby… use your lips and your tits… Use them good, and I'm going to reward you with my thick, warm, creamy cum… You fucking love it, don't you baby girl? Answer me?" Lexa leaned against the couch, she kept pinching Clarke's nipples.

"I love to take your cum… it makes me feel that I'm only yours. That I belong to you."

"You do. You belong to me, Clarke. As I belong to you… Now… suck my head and stroke my cock with your tits… you love it… and I do too." Clarke did as she was told. "Fuck, you are so good with your tits, baby. I'm not the only one who's got bigger… Let me… Let me… Shit… I'm gonna explode… Touch my balls, let me grab your boobs… Fucking hell… Yeah… Like that… I love you… Oh my god… Do that… Yeah… Lick my head… Yeah… Baby girl… You are so naughty… Yeah… Do you like it?" Lexa bumped her hips faster and rougher, she was about to cum and Clarke knew it. So the blonde made her move. She stopped licking Lexa's cock, the brunette opened her eyes without stopping her hips, her cock was between Clarke's boobs, the feeling was so soft and so good that Lexa was about to cum any minute. Clarke kept stroking Lexa's balls and then… She said it.

"I love your cum in my mouth… Cum in my naughty mouth… I've been a good girl… Daddy."

"OH MY GOD… BABY GIRL." Lexa lost it completely. That Lolita atitude was her new kink. Clarke was so good at that. She's got the innocent look, the amazing body, the sweet eyes, the dirty personality, the naughty behaviour. Talking about that, the blonde swallowed all Lexa's cum.

"Fuck, so much cum… How do you feel?" The blonde sat next to her girlfriend. She hugged her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"You… Are… Gonna be… The death to me." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek. "But it's gonna be the sweetest death in the history of deaths." Clarke laughed.

"That new kink is working. Why we didn't try it earlier?" The blonde asked sweetly, she kept her hand over her girlfriend's abs.

"Don't know. But come on! … Teenagers with daddy kink, isn't it a little… Weird?"

"Probably." Now Clarke was the one thinking profusely. She kept silence for a couple of minutes until her girlfriend recovered from her orgasm.

"What is it babe? You are thinking too loudly." Lexa put her arm over the blonde's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Are you OK?" Lexa grabbed her top and cleaned Clarke breast. She did cum a lot and her girlfriend was covered with the white, thick substance.

"Yeah! I was thinking… Will it be always like this?" Lexa didn't understand. She finished cleaning her girlfriend and kissed her shoulder. Clarke did what she promised, the brunette couldn't move.

"What like this? Me cumming so much? I hope not… I really would die. There's a limit, you know, love? I mean, I'm totally over the top, I've got so much stamina but I'm not that super." They laughed, kissed and then relaxed. Just like that, just happy to be there together.

"Are we always gonna be that horny all the time?" Always, Clarke has never been the kind of girl who thought of eternity. After what happened with Collins and Jaha she thought that nobody would ever want to be related to her. The disgusting aristocratic slut. People would probably want to have fun with and then just forget about her. She was a very sexual person and her position was appealing because of her money. She enjoyed sex, she had fun, but she wasn't so sure about love. Then Lexa came into her life and her heart, and now she's here; naked next to her long time girlfriend thinking about the way to still make love to her when they will be grey, old, and full of grandchildren.

"Fuck I hope so… You keep calling me daddy and that's for sure." Lexa kissed Clarke's head and hugged her.

"Do you remember when I got that fine stud kink?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I do. I had no shirts left, you just ripped all of them. And my slacks. All of them with cum stains." Lexa laughed. "It was a nice thing that you changed it to the much cheaper tank top kinky. And the spanking… So much spanking… Red, beautiful, hot ass… Fuck Clarke. If I wasn't so worked up right now, I would spank you until you cum." Lexa kissed Clarke with abandon. Yeah, randy couple they were. Forever.

"So…" Clarke sat and watched Lexa in the eyes. "When we've got children, will you keep your daddy kink?" Lexa was thinking hard, she didn't answer right away, probably she didn't want kids, or be with Clarke for that long. The blonde got nervous, she didn't want to lose Lexa, not now, not never, but she was doubting about the future.

"Fuck no… Imagine me fuck your brains out and our little kid wakes up and screams scared 'daddy' instead of 'mom'. The trauma, my poor cock would never recover… like… ever. No more sex, no more sweet sex, rough sex, no kinky sex… NO. MORE. SEX. Soooo… nope. Can you imagine that? Us, without sex? We would do what? Get to know each other? Go to the movies? Read? Live together? Cook? Walk on the park? Fuck no… Like… like a movie couple?" Clarke chuckled and kept stroking her girlfriend's abs.

"We are like a movie couple. Or that's what our schoolmates think."

"Yeah, well! We are the most beautiful fucking couple, insanely sweet, hot and very, very, very monogamous. But, you and me know, if we are anything like a movie couple, that movie must be porn, because, that's no way that any Hollywood movie couple do what we do… and we do it sooo fucking good." Clarke was suddenly straddling Lexa. "What?" The brunette asked her girlfriend. Clarke had that look in her eyes, the look of passion and tenderness, the one that was only for Lexa.

"So… we're gonna have a boy?" Clarke smiled and Lexa laughed.

"That was all that you heard? I was comparing us with Shorty Mac and Sasha Grey, when she was active. Like, the top of the fucking top."

"A boy." Clarke repeated. Lexa kissed the blonde's lips tenderly.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. To be fair. Equality is important." Lexa smiled.

"You sure?" Clarke asked. Lexa frowned.

"Yeah! You don't want to have children?" The brunette was getting anxious. Talking about the future when you are eighteen and seen it so far away is less scary that talking about it at twenty two, when everything seems near and real.

"I do. Two… two kids, yeah! Sweet." Clarke gave Lexa a peck on the lips and then she put her smock on. "Need to work. Nice talk." Clarke was about to leave when Lexa called her.

"So what? Are we the best porn movie couple ever or what?" The brunette couldn't move, but she was happy. "Like Shorty Mac and Sasha Grey?"

"Fuck them… we are way better." Lexa laughed out loud.

"We sure are." The brunette closed her eyes, she deserved a nap, her girlfriend really worked her up.

* * *

"Heda?" Lexa was reading a huge book about the importance of the international law. She loved what she was doing right now. Studying was always easy, playing rugby was always helping and relaxing, her friends were like her family and Clarke was just perfect. She had it all.

"Raven." But sometimes, everything good simply vanish. She shut her book, closed her eyes and prayed to any God for Raven to forget their talk. She was deep inside her girlfriend in a public restroom, why would Raven thought that she meant what she said?

"Please!" But no, Raven was determinate to talk about his boyfriend cock and rough sex. Activity that the Latin brunette performed with her best friend, Bellamy Blake. Not weird at all.

"No fucking way." Raven was getting closer and closer and Lexa wanted to run to the hills and never come back.

"You promised." _Yeah well. That happens when you are a horn-dog, Heda. Keep the love making to your house. It's all that you have to do. Your house, your wife, your… Wait… What?_ "Lexa you DID PROMISE!"

"My cock was up my girlfriend's pussy… What would you expect?" Lexa whispered. She was studying when a very cheerful Raven sat next to her. "I totally thought that what you said was a joke, Raven. Come on! I don't want to talk about it."

"Keep your word, or I'm gonna make Clarke stop having sex with you" Raven said offended.

"Yeah! Good luck with that." Lexa chuckled. The blonde and her without sex. Not an option.

"You two are sex addicts." Lexa smiled. The mere mention of her girlfriend's name made her feel happy and sappy.

"No. I'm a Clarke addict. There's a difference." And of course it was. Sex addicts were just willing to satisfy their needs. Lexa, was only satisfied when she was with Clarke. Only Clarke. Before her, the brunette could fuck the whole town and never feel that was enough. With the blonde, the simply act of laying on the grass holding hands was enough to make her calm and feel loved.

"Heda please… I need that in my life… We used to be like that. But, Bell… You know I love him. He is sweet, caring, respectful, nerdy, handsome and fucking hot. But… he has been… too careful when we f…"

"I don't wanna hear this." Lexa took her things and left the library's table. It was her spot, a very far, far table in the open area. It made her feel free, until now that she felt like a caught deer because her friend's persistence, so she ran, but unfortunately Raven was behind her.

"Lexa, come on… he… we… argh! Please…"

"Nope." Lexa wasn't stopping, she was running from Raven. She and Bellamy were best friends, since the Finn incident, no, before that, since that day.

 _A very unlucky, fifteen year old Lexa was walking under the pouring rain before a practice. When she was changing, accidentally, she dropped her towel and her very well kept secret was out. The captain of the team made fun of her and swore that she will be out of the team in no time. So the brunette ran until she couldn't feel her feet. Bellamy found her by accident, she told him what had happened, because, if she was going to be kicked out of the team and surely from the school, what the fuck, right? But Bellamy assured her that it won't happened, that she was special, but not for her cock, she was a great athlete, a fearless player and Nia was jealous of her, because Lexa was a so much better rugby player than the captain. And Bellamy was right, since then they had been inseparable. Including Lincoln, they were the three musketeers, together until the end_ … except… "We don't talk about our junks, Raven… it's… weird."

"Think about a very frustrated Clarke… huh? Think about the times when you are gone and she just can get off watching porn and don't cum right."

"Nope… Raven, come on! Bell is my..."

"Bro. I know. So help your bro to make his woman cum properly."

"Mate, come on…"

"Lexa, please. You two talk about sex all the time."

"We… never talk about sex with you all… I mean… never… you are… we are respectful, you are our girlfriends… that's not right, is no about sex with you all, it's about love."

"I… I never thought… wow! OK… just… I don't know what to say."

"Talk to him."

"I did, but he… fuck… he's scared… he doesn't want to hurt me."

"Well, now you have it."

"But he didn't… it's complicated."

"I bet."

"Stop for a fucking minute. Let me talk. He doesn't listen to me and I need someone to talk to him."

"Fuck, Raven! OK. Let's go to the terrace." Lexa knew that she was overstepping the whole bro code, but Raven was her friend too. She would just listen and say nothing, then, like bros, she would talk to Bell, and say something like _Mate… just… go… do it like…_ No, she would never could do that. "Shoot"

"A year ago, Bell and I, we had the best sexy, naughty, impressive sex life. We were like Clarke and you, just less dirty talk and more spanking. Until Clarke's got her kink…"

"You know about that?" Lexa was shocked, that was private.

"Ppppfff! Relax, Heda. Clarke told me she wanted to try once I told her I liked it."

"Mate! This is too much."

"OK… well, we were… you know, doing it, but… Bell has changed, you know? He's getting muscular and stronger. So, that time he spanked me harder that we were accustomed to, and I screamed, not for pleasure but for pain and he went mental. He just stopped. We didn't get off. I was crying, he was crying. I told him that it was an accident, that I love him. I knew that he would never hurt me intentionally. So, after that we were playing and all and he looked my ass and it was a very purple, a very big bruise there, so he simply stopped having sex with me. Two months without sex. He was caring, careful, lovely, but scared with his own strength. After two months we started having sex again, but no the passioned kind, but the sweet one. Slowly. You know that one, were you connected not just your body but your soul. And, don't get me wrong, I loved it. But sometimes I need the spanking, the bitting, the rough…"

"OK"

"Look. I'm not gonna lie to you. Clarke has told me you two are wild and rough. And Lexa, Bell is… longer than you but not as thick…"

"Please don't talk about my mate's junk."

"I just gonna point out that if you can fuck Clarke that good, Clarke's words not mine, you can talk to Bell and tell him that is OK… That he probably needs just to adjust the strength or something."

"Raven… it's not… Bell is way stronger than me… I mean, he's slower but stronger. He loves you, he doesn't want to hurt you. It's as simple as that."

"But he didn't hurt me. Not on purpose. I just… I need him trust me again, because I trust him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he believes that I can't handle it anymore, but I can. I love him and I trust him. I need him to know that, I need him to trust me. That he knows for sure that if I don't feel comfortable with something I will tell him, but he needs to stop trying to protect me from himself. I need his trust back. I need to know that he thinks of me as an equal, not as a girl who is so delicate and scared that she can't protect herself. Because Heda, I need a partner, a mate, not a protector. I need MY Bellamy, the one who was never scared of doing crazy things with me because he knew that I could do anything, that we could do anything together."

"Raven! This issue is more complicated than just talk about how long or thick we are."

"I know… but since that day at the roof… he started to be more… like before… but then he backed out… I don't know… maybe a pep talk, just that. Please, Heda!" Raven was in distress, but Lexa didn't really want to talk about sex, Bellamy and Raven, in the same sentences, nevertheless with her bro. But, maybe, she could… just do that. Not getting all the details, but talk about why Bell was felling off.

"I'll try. No promises, just… I'm gonna burn in hell." Lexa covered her face with her hands. How could she do that? It's a very personal topic. They were mates, but… She was Raven, Bellamy's Clarke, or something like that.

"Ta, Lex! Really, I would talk to him as well, just… Thanks… and… how big are you?" Lexa stood up, grabbed her things and walked away from Raven.

"Don't push it, Rave… I'm off. See you at practice." Raven just laughed and went to the library.

 **Heda:** Bro. Need to talk.

 **Bell:** About?

 **Heda:** Stuff

 **Bell:** Raven?

 **Heda:** Yup.

 **Bell:** Fuck! This is going to be weird, right?

 **Heda:** Yup.

 **Bell:** Fucking hell. 30 min. Grounders. Table outside.

 **Heda:** Dark pints. Cool! See ya.

 **Bell:** Yup.

* * *

"I don't wanna do this, baby!" Lexa was having lunch with Clarke. They were that kind of couple that did everything together.

"I know." The blonde kept eating her sandwich. "Your cooking skills are improving. I'm shocked. Is there anything that you can't do?" Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Talk to my mate about his junk?" Clarke chuckled. Lexa was feeling anxious.

"Why?" Clarke was pretty much interested in the topic. She knew her girlfriend was one of the boys and before she came to the picture, those three were basically jerks, punks and womanisers.

"Well, if you haven't paid much attention, I'm not exactly a guy. I mean, I have a PHD, but baby, I'm not… a man." Clarke laughed. She loved Lexa.

"PHD? Really, you're quoting skins, now… Pretty Huge Dick?" Lexa chucked. She was nervous. Really, really nervous. Bellamy, Lincoln and her, they used to talk about sex and chicks, but never about their cocks or their girlfriends. "And why are you so anxious about this? The three of you never compare notes? Hey, even Raven, Octavia and I used to touch our boobs when they were growing. We used to bet about who would get the bigger pair… I won, obviously."

"Of course you did, baby." Lexa kissed Clarke, she couldn't get enough of her. "And no. I mean… we used to talk about… you know… sex and chicks… because… well… we were… that… kind of… you know… I mean… we were young and hot… and…"

"You were assholes that played with little girls' hearts?"

"Right… no… we were assholes that used to have sex with college girls… we were sixteen, they were twenty… no harm… just… God!"

"Really, are we gonna talk about your sex life, before me, that sex life."

"No… no. I have no love life before you. I was practicing, with them… and you don't exactly complain about it."

"I know. It's just. I hate imagining you and other girls. I fucking hate it. You know that."

"I know the feeling." Lexa took Clarke's hand. "But… talking about Bell. How would I do it? Hey mate… just let it go? I really don´t thing that Disney will approve of me quoting them if I'm going to talk about cocks and pussys… you know?"

"You're so cute." Clarke finished her sandwich and sat on her girlfriend's lap. "But you know that sex is not the issue, right?"

"I know. I probably won't talk about our junk. Just, straight to the point… which is?" Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes and smiled. "Trust."

"Yep… trust." Clarke smiled and kissed her girlfriend, so passionately, that she started to get randy. "When are you going to meet, Bell?" The blonde rubbed her ass over Lexa's cock.

"Five minutes. So no funny business." Lexa took Clarke hips and stopped her. "I'm so sorry my love, but I can't do it right now. I'm… nervous."

"I know." The blonde hugged the brunette and kissed her neck. "But your cock is alive." They laughed and hugged some more.

"Your fault. I love you. So, so, so much." Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes.

"And I love you. See you at home." The blonde got up and grabbed her bag.

"Yep. Just… wish me luck." Lexa got up and hugged Clarke's waist.

"Good luck. Go get him, tigger…. But not… not like that." Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke's cheek.

"See you at home, love."

* * *

Bellamy was sitting at their spot. He looked troubled, Lexa knew that something big was going on if his pint was untouched. Lexa took a deep breath and walked to her friend. She didn't want to do that, she really didn't, but her friends were in trouble, they were unhappy and if she could help, she would.

"Bell. Sup?" Lexa sat across from him. She really cared for her friend, but… sex, Raven… cocks… that was too much to ask.

"Heda. Fancy meting you here. Here… a pint… I don't want to be sober." Lexa smiled to her friend and took a large gulp.

"Me neither. But… I've got a mission… so…" She took another gulp. She didn't know how to commence.

"I love her. I love her so much that is hurting me that she doesn't even care that I care about her well being. You know?" And that was it. Bellamy needed his friend, this was about him, not just Raven.

"She cares. She talked to me about it, so she cares." Bellamy's eyes were unfocused, he was so deep in thoughts, Lexa thought that he was high. "She fucking loves you, Bell. She really does. It's just… I mean… what she told me… you had been… off"

"I know. I know." Bellamy was so anxious. Lexa has never seen him like that.

"What's going on, bro? This is bigger than your tool, I guess." She tried to joke about it. Bellamy didn't respond. This was a very deep shit.

"I hurt her, Lexa." That was all Bellamy said. For a long time nor she, nor him spoke, they were drinking in silence. Yeah, feelings… they were not good at that. Suddenly, Bellamy sat straight and covered his face with his hood. Lexa thought that Raven was coming to check on them, but what makes Lexa enter in her Heda mood was the figure of non other that Ontari Bloodworth.

"What the fuck is she doing here? Does Clarke know about this?" Lexa was silent. Of course this was so much more than their penises. Bellamy only shook his head, he was concentrated in the menu. "Does Raven know?"

"No." That was everything that came out of Bellamy's mouth.

"You want to go?"

"No. Just… give me a minute… just tell me when she…"

"OK." Lexa was watching Ontari walk through the street. What the fuck is she doing in Oxford? The last thing she knew was that Ontari was living her fancy, rich life all over the world. "She's gone… Would you…"

"Did Clarke tell you?" Bellamy was unable to look at Lexa in the eyes. He was ashamed.

"The general thing. Ontari being, you know… I'm sorry, bro. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Lexa took the rest of her pint and was about to go for another, when a big, strong hand grabbed hers.

"Can we go inside, please?" Lexa nodded, took Bellamy's hand and found a table at the end of the pub. They sat in front of each other. "She was… odd, you know? … She was fucking intense, Lex… really fucking rough. Not… not the playing, loving hard stuff… she was… fucking mental. I… stopped having sex for three months after her. I was so confused… some sort of kinks are just not for everybody." Lexa looked at his friend. She understood. Sex and loving meant to have some trust in the other person.

"She tried to do the same thing to me. One night at a gala. Clarke punched her in the face." Lexa smiled, Clarke was her saviour, her only one. "She protected me." Bellamy smiled and nodded.

"She tried to warn me. I thought that she was bluffing, you know? Ladies and Lords being sex maniacs. Come on! Compared to them, what we couldn't do, right? We were the fucking grounders. We fucked collegr girls before, crazy ones. Did you remember the UCL party?" Bellamy chucked and Lexa smiled and nodded.

"Those girls were savages, mate! My cock hurt for almost a week. I hadn't fucked like that in my whole life… until…" She kept quiet, this was not the time to talk about the sex qualities of her girlfriend.

"I know… I heard, by the way… you almost broke the wall." They laughed.

"You certainly did broke the bed, that poor girl was… so fucking sore. She walked funny the entire day after." Yeah, they did talk about fucking, but discussing their love making with their girlfriends, was another topic. Just, it was wrong.

"She asked for it." Bellamy shook his head and looked at the park in front of them. "I thought that she was a pillow princess, no harm in there… So she took me to the stables, handcuffed me and started to hit on me with a whip. I mean, I could have known something was off when she took out a pair of handcuffs off her purse… but, I was so fucking randy, mate! My cock brain-blocked me… Fucking fifty shades of bullshit… Everything was OK. I was having a laugh and shit. Then she told me that it was my turn to play with her… but she will lead the action… I thought, yeah, I mean… I broke a fucking bed, if she wanted to be wild, I would give her what she wanted… But… fuck! A little spanking is always fun… fuck hard, in and out… your hips mashing the girl's ass… cool… but… she was… fucking crazy!" He took a gulp of his pint and then asked for another. He just choked the beer and looked at Lexa in the eye. "Mate, I need to get drunk… what I'm about to tell you it's… I need an advice, but I need to be drunk to ask you." Lexa nodded. This was a really big shit. "Call Linc. I need all my mates."

"Why didn't you tell me? About Bloodworth" Lexa felt left out. If that topic was a sensitive one, she should know about it, right? Was she that stupid?

"You were dealing, very poorly, I must add, with the Costia situation. I understood." Yes she was. That didn't make Lexa feel better.

"I'm sorry, mate." She whispered. Another quality of Clarke was that she put her friends first. Lexa was so lucky. When she was with the model, her ex always demanded attention 24/7. And Lexa was so stupid that she gave it to her no matter what. When Costia dumped Lexa, the brunette was a wrecking ball full of rage and bitterness.

"I know. Good thing Clarke was there to save you." Bellamy winked at her. Yes, the blonde did. "Are you ready Lexa?" The brunette only nodded. No matter what, Bellamy was her mate. "She… Bloodworth… She likes… to… be… well… rough and loveless… just fucking but careless…"

"Did she made you eat something? The golden shower thing? Fuck, Bell… Stop… stop… We… wait… Let me talk to Clarke, we could go to mine and get fucked there and talk." Bellamy nodded, he was pretty sober to have this conversation.

"Hi, love! Yeah, I'm with him. No, we are not crying… Clarke… no… Yes, I held his hand, I'm a girl, and I'm allowed to do that, he's my mate… He's Bell, love! I'm not going to go all Lannister shit… Oh wow! Now who's the GOT nerd? … I know… I know… So, listen, are you gonna be home soon? Not now, Clarke… It's about Bell… I think we need to get fucked, then talk… God! Yes, we are that kind of friends… So can we have the house? … Brilliant… OK, OK… Wicked… Love? God, Clarke… what? Lincoln has no hair to braid… Maybe Bell… Like mine, I see what I can do but his hair is to short… hahahaha… nice one… I don't know, but I'm not really sure about being sober… OK… I'm missing you right now." At that comment, Bellamy mocked Lexa and mimicked her kissing Clarke, the brunette gave him the finger and muted a very quite "fuck you" to her friend. "OK… I know… See you… Love you… Bye." Bellamy was amused with his friend behaviour. "What?" Lexa stood up and walked out of the pub, leaving a smiling Bellamy behind, whom quickly followed her.

"Who would had thought that the bloody, scary, wild, violent, uncompromising, Lexa "Heda" Woods, would surrender and become a sick puppy in love with Clarke Griffin?"

"Believe me… I knew the first time I saw her." Lexa smiled and they kept going.

* * *

Bellamy and Lexa were at her flat, loaded with beers, scotch, rum, snacks and a lot of time, weekends were a blessing, a little to do… well… just no massive amount of papers to do. Lexa opened the door and was ambushed by a blonde who jumped into her arms. Good thing Bellamy was carrying all the beverage. Clarke didn't care her friends were in her apartment, or hearing the giggles they were making, Lexa was there, trying to help their mates, despite her very tight agenda and her midterms next week. That was why she loved her so much, and the fact that they would not see one another for the next hours was enough to make her jump in her girlfriend's arms. Lexa let Bellamy in and she carried Clarke away to the hall. The blonde's legs and arms were tightly enclosed at Lexa's neck and waist. The brunnette broke the kiss when she felt her back hit the other wall.

"Well! Hello to you too, my love." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips and tried to get down, but the brunette prevented.

"I was just… waiting for you to tell you that I love you." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's lips.

"I love you, too. And… I'm gonna miss you tonight. But I have bro duties. I'm terribly sorry… but I promise to make it up to you." Clarke hugged Lexa.

"You bet your sweet ass you will." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck. The blonde looked at her girlfriend in the eyes and smiled at her.

"You are a good friend Alexandria Woods."

"I try to be."

"And an excellent girlfriend." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again.

"I know." They laughed, Lexa put Clarke down and they walked to their apartment. Raven and Bellamy were at the balcony, Octavia and Lincoln were snogging in their couch. "Bro, really, that's my couch." Lincoln broke the kiss and smiled at her friend.

"My bad, Heda." Octavia sat on his boyfriend lap and Lexa sat next to them with Clarke at her lap. "So… we are going to get monumentally fucked?" Lincoln tried to ease the mood.

"Seems like." Lexa smiled and started to talk about rugby and school. They wanted to give Bell and Rave all the time that they needed. After a couple of minutes, Raven entered to the living room and kissed Bellamy goodbye. Octavia and Clarke fallowed her lead.

"I love you." Clarke kissed Lexa one last time.

"I love you too." Lexa said, she saw her girlfriend disappear into the hallway, and then closed the door.

* * *

"I would never thought, that we, the grounders, the terrible three, end up being puppies in love. I never, ever, thought that." Lincoln brought the beers and the snacks to the coffee table. "Let's drink to that." So they did… for almost five hours nonstop.

"I always thought that Octavia was too good for me. Did you remember that party... that... the one... that one, Heda..." Lincoln, Lexa and Bellamy were royally fucked. They had a very high tolerance that was why the talk were deleted.

"No... Party? When?" Lexa tried to remember, but it was hard, considering the amount of parties that the trio were attended to. They were really popular.

"Fuck! We are so gone..." Lincoln always had been the funny drunk, the loyal friend, the cool guy, the diplomatic antagonist. "So... I was saying... she is the best thing that ever happened to me... I don't deserve her..."

"Don't be so fucking dramatic, bro. She is so fucking in love with you... I've got diabetes just by looking at the both of you... fucking... disgusting." Bellamy took a gulp from his beer.

"Oh… fuck yeah! We are pretty cute and sweet… But… Raven and you, bro… You are not exactly the worst couple ever… In fact, I guess that you can win a heart eyes competition… really!" Lexa was quietly drinking her beer, she didn't like to be in those sort of conversations, they always made fun of her and Clarke.

"Heart eyes? nnnoooo… no, no, no… commander heart eyes is right over there playing dead… aren't you, Heda?"

"I'm not talking, bro." Lexa kept drinking while Lincoln and Bellamy bursted laughing.

"She… she… Oh my god! … she is not even defending herself anymore… this is gold." Lincoln was laughing so hard that he fell from the couch. "You… hahahahaha… you… mate!" Bellamy was exactly as Lincoln, laughing his ass off, his eyes were watering.

"She just… fuck, mate… I need to catch my breath… that was… You are… you surrendered, like that, because of Clarke?" Yes, she did. It didn't matter, she knew that loving Clarke was the bravest thing that she had ever done.

"Yep… just like that." Suddenly, Bellamy and Lincoln stopped laughing, they sat in their seats and looked at Lexa in the eyes.

"You…" Lexa just smiled. She once told them that the day that she fell in love with someone, would be the day that she would stop fighting. An angry, heartbroken, sixteen year old Lexa said that. She didn't believe in defeat. She was a grounder, they fought until the end. They were bold, reckless, and unstoppable. Now, now Lexa was all that, her past hadn't left her, but she had a future to look forward to, so she stopped for Clarke and her. Lexa smiled.

"Yeah!" She kept drinking. They were exactly at that point where you can be totally honest. "But you were talking about Octavia. You are not that drunk to forget, Linc."

"No. I'm not. I was saying, that I thought that she was out of my league. Do you remember Atom? That little fucker." Lincoln took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah… little punk full of shit."

 _Bellamy never liked Atom. He was three years older than Octavia. She didn't tell Bellamy that she was dating Atom. The little Blake was only fourteen years old and was trying to learn about the world and love. Atom, was that sort of boy that was only looking for sex and free buzz. He enamoured Octavia for a month, then he tried to have sex with her. They were having a picnic at the hill near the high school, it was a nice place, far away from curious eyes. A lot of people went there for snogging and foreplay. When Atom tried to put his hand over Octavia breast, she simply lost it. The little Blake knew better, she knocked him out, took off his trousers and car keys, and ran away from him. Luckily Lincoln was passing by the hill and saw Octavia running like a maniac. He followed her, just to check on her and made sure she was OK. Octavia saw him and recognised him. She explained what had happened and Lincoln was running to the place where Atom was. That encounter ended with Atom in the hospital, Lincoln hiding in the Blakes house and a very impressed Octavia. Short after that they started dating, not before Bellamy almost beated Lincoln's head off._

"Anyway… fuck him… When I found Octavia running down the hill carrying his clothes I knew that he had done something bad… She… you know… she's an angel… of death…" All of them laughed. "But… but… I mean, she is independent, wild… stubborn… she got that from you Bell. Hahahaha… but she is also loving, and trustworthy… and, by a miracle, she is in love with me… I mean… she… she sees me… not… not just the fuckboy who came from the very bad side of town… not just the cock and the body, or the fucking criminal… She looked at me, and I'm fucking sure… so fucking sure that she sees what I can do even before I see it myself… I mean… I… shit, mate… I love her… Cheers for the fucking Atom and his shitty hands… If it wasn't for him, I would still be looking at Octavia from afar." Bellamy kept quiet.

 _He was the one who prevented Lincoln to make any sort of move to Octavia. In Bellamy's eyes, it was just wrong that his fourteen year old sister could date his sixteen year old friend. But Octavia had other ideas her mind. She explained to Bellamy what had happened with Atom, and she told her that if he cared for her, he would understand why she wanted to be with Lincoln. Bellamy did. Lincoln, Lexa and him were pretty much fuckers as hell. Always looking for trouble and sex. That was their defence mechanism. The three of them had their issues. Lincoln's mom was a stripper. He never felt ashamed of her, but he was always conscious that he should keep her mom from harm. So when he turned fifteen, he became the most violent bully that his neighborhood could have made. Any person who looked at him the wrong way was almost dead. The ladies loved him for that, a strong, wild, handsome, punk. He was accustomed to have any woman that he desired, he almost became a gang leader, he was smart and dangerous, in his mind, if he could make it there, he would be able to protect her mother better, having all the power that comes with the street life; until he met Bellamy and then Octavia. The little brunette simply took his breath away. She was everything he always dreamt of, savage, unstoppable, and the best part was that she didn't felt threatened by him. In Octavia's mind Lincoln was just another guy. At that time Octavia was a kid, thirteen years old and careless about boys or dates. At first, Lincoln thought that he was close to the brunette because he was friends with Bellamy. But little by little Octavia grew on him. When the thing with Atom happened, Lincoln knew that his feelings were stronger than just a friendship. So he changed his ways, he focused on rugby, school and scholarships. He wanted to become a doctor one day, for his mom, to make her proud of him and because all the sacrifice that she did for him, in a way he did it for O too. When Octavia asked him out he accepted but with one condition, they needed to wait to make love until Octavia turned sixteen. She accepted, the rest, was history._

 _Bellamy and Lincoln met at the gym where Lincoln trained. The Blakes had lost their father in a very nasty gang fight. He, Oliver Blake was a former Gooner, a supporter of the Arsenal F.C, a hooligan. When he was a teen, he and his crew got into a fight with the Headhunters. That time, the fight ended with the two leaders in jail and a very dangerous threat from the Headhunters' leader, Scoot Molligan. Oliver got married with Aurora, he left the Gooners and lived a life almost peaceful for fourteen years, until the final day. Bellamy felt guilty because he couldn't do anything to help his dad. So he swore in his grave that she would look after Aurora and Octavia. He built his body as muscular as he could and became the toughest fighter he could ever be, for his family. Lincoln and Bellamy came from a common ground. A very hard life. But they were always focused in being better and didn't let anything fuck up their loved ones. When they met Lexa at high school, they saw in her another lost mate who needed someone. Yes, Lexa've got Anya and her parents, but sometimes the only thing that somebody needs is your own crew. They welcomed her with open arms after Lexa's quarrel with Nia. All of them, with their shitty life became best friends._

"You know I was a sucker because I knew your way to the girls, right? And my sister was a baby, Linc. She was fourteen… for fuck sake!"

"Yes, Bellamy. I know I was bad for her… Mate, come on… we are brothers in law… calm down… twat."

"No, I mean… I… You have never been bad for her… in fact, I guess I was glad that she choose you… You… your fucking heart eyes… I knew you were meant to be when Octavia took care of you when that fucking snob broke your leg… she was… she almost killed him… that is love, mate!" Lincoln smiled. He was the first to change. Octavia helped him. Actually, it was a very good call that she was even more volatile than him. He stopped looking for fights and sex. For him, being with Octavia was the most exciting thing in the whole world.

"Yeah, we are. But nothing compared with the couple made in heaven... Clexa... what a way to slay the couples' goal." Lexa smiled, she couldn't argue with that.

"Yeah!" she just smiled, she couldn't do anything else when the name of her blonde girlfriend was mentioned. "But, come on! If we are realistic, we all are sort of the dream couple... for example... Clarke and I... we are a hot couple because she is a fucking breathtaking dream... I'm… well… stunning, and we are girls... so... perfect lesbian couple... Linctavia here... are the very cliché interracial hotties... and Braven here, are... the boring straight golden couple...so what? We are in love, whipped, and drunk." Lincoln and Lexa bursted in laughter, Bellamy in the other hand was looking at the space.

"I love Rave with all that I am. I would give her anything that she asked me to. I will never be able to repay her for what she did to me... I was all cocky and cared about no one but my mom and Octavia… So when the Bloodworth situation happened… I was shocked… I knew I was rough… I mean… nothing out of the ordinary… But, the fact that Bloodworth wanted to be mistreated… that was something that I wasn't used to… that sort of treatment… No woman should be treated like… like… It was just, too much for me… I was just a cock… she didn't even know my name… she kept calling me waiter… " Bellamy chocked his beer. It was now or never. When Lexa was about to encourage Bellamy, Lincoln's deep voice was heard.

"Let it out, Bell. We are here if you need us." That sentence made Lexa wonder. How much of the story Lincoln knew? The big guy understood Lexa's silence question. "I don't know much. He spent some time at mine. My mom told me that he could be there. That sometimes you just needed to rest to be good again. She knew about the whole being treated like a piece of meat thing."

"Yeah, she did. I talked to her, but I made her promise not to tell you anything, I was ashamed. Nobody really knows. Clarke was the one who found me. I was naked, handcuffed and sadden... she... pffft! A fucked up end for a horrible night… When Bloodworth stopped hitting me with that whip... I did the same to her, at first the spanking shit was fun, I enjoyed it. Then she made me slap her... I had never hurt a woman before, I didn't do it again, even when they asked for it. I felt a little off. But, it was consensual, so I thought, we were playing, no harm... but... when I got chubby she stared to talk... not dirty talk... she said some things to me... she knew some of the girls we used to had fun with, she said that I only was a cock... that I was a fucking poor boy that just knew fucking... that I was a waste of space... but meanwhile she said that... she kept jerking me off... I was... i didn't know what to do, so I let her talk and she kept playing with my cock. That's when the realisation came. All the time I thought that I was fucking them, when the truth was that they were using me. The fact that Bloodworth said it out loud made me think. I didn't want to be that person, but at that moment it was all that I knew, just fucking not loving. I was in pain, about my dad, about the responsibilities of being the older child, about being strong, and never let people in. Care only for your people, nothing more, do whatever you need to do in order to protect them. So I guess I was deliberately trying to avoid my feelings with fucking. So I promised to myself that night was going to be the last night I would fuck without love." Bellamy stood up and went to the balcony. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and drank. He was lost in his thoughts. Lincoln and Lexa followed him.

"We are here, Bell, no matter what." Lexa told him. The trio were sober now.

"At the same time I was having my breakdown, she took my cock and literally fucked me, hard and fast, she was on top of me. And then she kept asking me to spank her, harder and harder… I did… She wasn't happy until I spanked her so hard that I gave her a very big, very nasty bruise… I tried to stop and apologise. She was bouncing on my cock hard and fast… telling me to stop talking, just fuck her like she deserved to be fucked… Not hot at all… I felt that I was hurting her, but she kept asking me to slap her, so I did, the last spank I gave her, I slapped her so hard that she cried in pain and came all over my cock… It was the first time that I didn't come first. I guess I was ashamed with myself about what she said. She kept fucking me, and by the moment I came I was numb… I couldn't do anything… I guess, she was counting on that. She took off all my clothes, handcuffed me, and left me there. My hands and my cock burned… It wasn't until de next day that Clarke found me. She said nothing, helped me put my clothes on, and drove me home…. She told me that she new Ontari, she had heard about her ways… she acted like that because the drugs that she did were heavy as shit and made her feel invincible, that she could control her own death, that's why she… did that… The 'I want to feel something act.' Clarke and I… we never spoke about that night… What Clarke didn't know was that Bloodworth likes to humiliate people. I found in my trousers' pockets one thousand pounds and a note. It said 'you need to learn how to fuck and stop being a pussy, you worthless shit. That's for your service, if you had been good, I would have paid you more.' I kept the note for a while, that reminded me what I was… A fucking whopper loser with a cock." They were quiet, nor Lincoln nor Lexa knew that. Bellamy was good to keep things to himself.

"That's why you stopped going to the pubs and the parties with us?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah! Actually it was a very good timing that Linc started to home date O, and you were… well…"

"Fucked up about Costia?"

"Yeah! Raven only knows that someone really fucked me… I have never said her name… I could hear and feel Bloodworth all over me… I kept wandering for a couple of days about my life and the things that I had made; asking me if I was a good person, if I was just that, a cock, someone who would never be worthy… Nobody really saw a change, but Raven is… Raven… she is just that clever… With you, mates. I could fool you… you were doing your own shit… but Raven, she saw my confusion and tried to get rid of it… One time I asked her if she thought I was just a pice of meat, she answered me 'well, we all are in a way… but you are an amazing rugby player and very good at math and history, a loyal friend, son and brother, so no, you are so much more than that'. She put back the little pieces of my pride… She gave me hope in myself, again. So… when I got her bruised… I panicked… It brought back the Bloodworth thing… and… Fuck! Seeing Bloodworth here hasn't helped me either… I didn't want to hurt her… but… fuck, mate!" Bellamy, Lexa and Lincoln kept silent for a while, until Bellamy spoke. "Should I… talk to Raven?" Lincoln nodded.

"She thinks it's her fault, you know? She feels that you don't trust her enough." Lexa said.

"But I do… with everything that I am. It just… How do I… explain that to her? She likes… you know… aaagghhh!" Bellamy was getting anxious and drunk again. "When we caught you with Clarke, like… you know… It didn't look like you were… hurting her… it looked…"

"Like making love?" Lexa asked. She knew what to say to her mate.

"Yeah!"

"It always is, with me and Clarke, because I trust her. She will never hurt me on purpose and she knows that I will never do that to her. If she feels uncomfortable with anything, not only with the sexual things, she trusts me so much that she will tell me and I will stop immediately."

"Same with O and me." The trio took a gulp of their beverage.

"I should talk to her." Bellamy said again.

"Yeah! But not now. I think we need to sleep a little. That was intense." The three friends took a couch and tried to sleep.

"I love her." Bellamy told them. "But how do you tell the love of your life that sometimes you just don't want to hurt the future mother of your children? I mean…" The trio was out of the world after that statement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think they are OK?" Was Raven's nervous question. "I shouldn't have asked them to do this. I should… Fuck… I thought it was a good idea… But Bell, looked so, so lost. What if he wants to break up with me? What if… What if he just doesn't love me anymore?" Raven was crying.

"Don't be daft, love. He loves you tons. That's why they are talking about whatever the fuck is wrong with my brother." Octavia took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah! Nothing's wrong… We just have to wait… You know them, they are sort of awkward talking about feelings and shits." Clarke smiled at Raven and sat in front of her.

"Princess, you don't know about that. Lexa was literally screaming at the top of her lungs that she loved you since the first time she saw you." Clarke smiled. That wasn't exactly true, but since the first time that they said those three word they couldn't stop saying them.

"She's just lovely." Clarke took a sip of her beer and was about to talk again when the door bursted open. A very much shaken Anya was there.

"What the fuck, An? I told you don't break the damn door." Raven yelled, Anya looked at Clarke and then she simple said.

"Lexa didn't do anything… Nothing… I swear Griffin, she is my baby sis, she's loyal, you know her." Everything in the room went silent. Clarke didn't know what was happening. Why Anya would say those things?

"Care to elaborate?" Clarke asked calmly.

"Where is Lexa?" The older blonde was scanning the flat for her sister.

"At our flat, with Bell and Linc. So Anya, what's going on?" Clarke was now facing the other blonde.

"Nothing." Anya was about to go into her room when Clarke grabbed her hand.

"Tell me. If it's about Lexa, I have the right to know." Clarke was talking deadly serious.

"Mate, she's fine… I just… Promise me that you will not tell Lexa anything, not, at least, until we know what's going on for sure." That made Clarke suspicious.

"Promise." The blonde let go of Anya's hands. "A pint?" Anya nodded. Octavia and Raven were looking at them with curiosity.

"Well… You know… There's this bet out there about you and Lexa… Because apparently, you two can't stop fucking around the school. So OK. Well, the bet… They… some students are saying that if someone could possibly make you break up, who would be the lucky champ?" Clarke laughed out loud. Yeah, she knew about that bet. But it was all empty threat. "Yeah, funny… The thing is that some nerds made a research about Lexa's past… And your past… But you know, your online past starts with Lexa, because all the Finn thing, so… They… Sort of discovered… About…" Clarke eyes went huge… No, it was just a sick joke.

"No… They didn't." Octavia and Raven were now at their feet calming Clarke.

"Griffin, deep breaths… Deep breaths… OK, it's nothing. She is not even here." Raven told her friend.

"FUCKING COSTIA FORREST! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT… ALL OVER AGAIN! Why Anya… Why did they do that?" Clarke was pissed. She was sure about Lexa's feelings for her, the love that they shared. But for a strange reason, since Costia and Lexa put their horrible past behind them, she felt something was odd with Costia's intentions. She knew the model wanted something more than being apologetic with her girlfriend.

"Apparently… They didn't believe that information at first… They kept looking… So… One of them wrote at her Facebook page… Well… I think… Fucking hell… I guess someone contacted her because I think I saw her today, near the pitch…" Clarke was very quiet, just breathing deeply. She couldn't believe it. How sick people had to be in order to do those sort of things? Yes, she knew Lexa and her were the dream couple and people got jealous about their relationship. There always had been rumours about them, women, men throwing theirselves over Lexa and her. But that… Contact Lexa's very famous, very hot ex girlfriend just because they wanted to prove a point. That was sick as fuck.

"Who did this?" Clarke wanted answers.

"They don't want to talk. All that I know is that was a girl from Cambridge."

"Who the fuck we know there?" Octavia asked. Raven just shook her head. Strange indeed.

"Are you OK blondie?" Anya asked her concerned.

"Fucking people… Fucking Costia." The blonde choked on her beer. "Well… I'm not going to worry about it. If I have to face the music, I will. I trust Lexa." And with that the topic was dropped.

* * *

The next day came with a very horrible hangover and a very cloudy day. Clarke, Raven and Octavia were taking care of the breakfast and their very much sick significant others. The girls found their lovers black out laying in what it looked like uncomfortable positions. The girls took pictures of them, just for fun. Clarke took Lexa's head and kissed her. It was difficult because the brunette was almost falling from the couch.

"Clarke... sleepy... hurt... hug." In her terrible state the brunette tried to hug the blonde, but she lost her balance and fell on her bottom. Octavia, Raven and Clarke laughed out loud. The blonde was at her side helping her stand up and kissing her cheek.

"Are you OK, love?" Clarke was stroking Lexa's butt. The brunette nodded. "Let's get you some greasy food, baby. You're gonna need it." Lexa didn't talk, she was still drunk. As same, apparently, as her mates. Octavia and Raven were trying to help their boyfriends to their feet, but it wasn't an easy task.

"Oh my god, Linc, you are full of muscles and I love them, but fuck, you are heavy." When the three girls managed to help their lovers to sober up.

"Greasy burger. Thanks babe. I'm so fucked." Bellamy kissed Raven's head.

"I don't feel so good, O." Lincoln was resting his head in the brunette's shoulder

"Well, they definitely talked." Was a statement. "They are so fucked up. It's cute." Octavia smiled.

"Pfft! I'm not cute. I'm a grounder... a warrior... Oh my god! I'm dizzy... I'm gonna puke... Rave... help..." They ran to the bathroom. The girls laughed. Lexa and Lincoln were trying not to die.

"See, cute!" The blonde said.

"Totally." Octavia kissed Lincoln cheek. "Eat, baby. We are gonna go soon. OK? We are going to stay at yours. So you better be sober." Bellamy, Lincoln and Lexa, didn't talk much. They were focused in breathing, eating and not diyng. Raven wanted to have a talk with her boyfriend in her peacefully flat. The girls had agreed on that. Rave and Bell needed time to heal and to trust again, so O would take Lincoln to his dorm, Anya would stay at Echo's, and Clarke would take care of Lexa in their home.

"Are you OK, Linc?"

"Yeah, O. I can manage. But I need to sleep." Octavia nodded and took him home.

"What about you handsome? Are you good?" Raven took Bellamy's hand.

"Yeah." They left the flat leaving a very drunk Lexa and a very tired Clarke.

"Clarke... sleepy... cuddle... us... love... now." Lexa grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to their bedroom. Lexa was they first to lay down. Clarke quickly followed her. They fell asleep that way, intertwine.

"You are the love of my existence, Alexandria Woods." Clarke kissed her head.

"Love you forever... Always" And they slept.

* * *

Clarke woke up three hours later. Not because she wanted, she felt something hard poking her ass. The hot breath of Lexa was tickling her ear, but what made the blonde totally awake was the scrubbing, Lexa was really doing very nasty moves with her hips.

"Lexa… babe…" Clarke tried to wake her up, but the movement made Lexa harden her grip over Clarke waist. The blonde chuckled. It wasn't strange to her for her girlfriend to do that. For her it was the ultimate demonstration of love and passion.

"Clarke… fuck…" Yeah! There it was. Even dreaming Lexa's mind was all over her girlfriend. Clarke shook her head amused.

"I am royally fucking in love with you, you know, horn dog?" The blonde grabbed the brunette hand and put it over her tit, then she moved her ass closer to Lexa's cock. The trick worked, Lexa opened her eyes and kissed Clarke neck.

"Fuck, baby. I did it again… right?" Clarke just chuckled and kissed Lexa's hand.

"Yes, Britney, you did. Would you like to continue this or you need a minute to wake up." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke neck.

"I love the fact that you are not disgusted about my very horrible breath and my drunken smell."

"What can I say? I promised to love you in sickness and hell… and believe me… this is pretty near to those things." Lexa got up and started to undress.

"I'm gonna take a shower… and later we can go grab something… or, do you like take out?"

"I thought we were going to have sex. Your cock is about to explode. I don't want you to get hurt." Lexa got closer to Clarke and kissed her head.

"Both heads hurt, baby. But, I'm not in the mood anymore… I smelt myself… I love you that much that I'm going to spare you the sacrifice."

"Ha ha ha. Funny. Thanks, by the way. I'm gonna order something… Chinese?"

"Yup. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Love you…" Clarke hid her head over her pillow. Fucking hell Griffin, in sickness and in hell… You are gonna scare the poor girl… Just… you are so, so, so… gone my friend. The blonde walked to the bathroom, took her clothes off and jumped in the shower.

"Shower sex." The blonde kissed Lexa's neck.

"I love the way you think."

* * *

Time passed and their friends were stronger than ever. After Bellamy's talk with Raven, and the brunette swearing that sex was not a big of a deal in their relationship, everything was as smooth as ever. The last year of college was bringing questions that nobody really wanted to face. Being young, stupid and reckless was more appealing than adulthood, jobs and stability.

"We need to do something big. Not big... fucking HUGE." Octavia was convinced that it would be now or never. The last hurry, the farewell to their adolescence.

"Like what, O?" Clarke was laying on her bed. Lexa was in class all day and she's got a day off. She liked to imagine her future life with Lexa. The brunette trying to save the world, making it better for their children. And her, creating meaningful art that could impact the minds of others. Happy and in love, for many, many, many years.

"I don't know. Any idea, Rave?" The brunette was attached to her mobile since the day she talked to his boyfriend. "Rave. Raven... oi! RAVEN MARIA REYES ANY THOUGHTS?" That made Raven came back to their talk.

"Mate, I swear, you and Bellamy are even worse than Clexa." The blonde threw a pillow on Octavia's face.

"Oi! We are cute, sexy and desirable. So... Fuck you very much." They laughed. "Oi, Raven stop sexting the poor guy."

"Oi! No poor guy. He's my boyfriend... so fuck off. And actually I was thinking that we should go to a parade... or a music festival. We are not getting any younger and we love those. And p.s I saw Clarke's messenger... They are NAUGHTY. No wonder why people are jealous of them." Octavia got up from the bed and put her trainers on.

"The fuck, O? What are you doing?" The short brunette only smiled.

"Lincoln texted me. Gotta fuck." They laughed and Raven followed O.

"We haven't decided anything yet. Were the fuck are you two going?" Clarke yelled at them.

"To fuck" Raven and Octavia answered.

"Sorry princess. You are no longer the only one who's got a very active, hot and demanding sexual life." Raven said, kissed Clarke's cheek and took off. Followed by Octavia.

"See you, princess." The short brunette smiled at her and went.

"This crucial conversation isn't over." The blonde yelled and then decided to clean her closet. Just to kill time until Lexa's return.

* * *

Lexa was struggling with her class. She loved her classes. She always had wanted to go to Oxford, play for them and learn about political history, her current class. What was making Lexa lose all the attention in her lecture was her girlfriend's snapchat messages.

 **CBbg13:** when are you going to get home?

 **WDd12:** An hour. Probably hour and a half.

 **CBbg13:** Agh! No... Why? I hate your class.

 **WDd12:** I know. I'm really, really sorry. Look at my face.

She took a snap of herself making a pout.

 **CBbg13:** I miss you. I want to kiss those puffy lips of yours.

Clarke sent a pic of her full cleavage.

 **CBbg13:** I hope you're missing me as desperately as I do miss you.

 **WDd12:** Fuck, Clarke! What are you wearing?

 **CBbg13:** It's a surprise!

She sent another pic. This time, the blonde was smiling at the camera holding a pair of grey knee socks.

 **CBbg13:** I was cleaning the closet and I found my old school uniform, the one I wore at Mount Weather. And I have to tell you... It sort of fits, but it's tight in certain curvy places of my body... if you are interested.

 **WDd12:** Fuck, baby! Are we going to play?

 **CBbg13:** I wanna... you are game?

 **WDd12:** Yes! Hard and ready. See you in fifteen.

 **CBbg13:** What about your class?

 **WDd12:** Fuck it! My cock is awake. Can't think. Just fuck. I'm off.

Lexa took her things and got out of the classroom not minding anything. She ran, literally, through the campus to get home. Good thing that they lived fifteen minutes away from there. She couldn't think of anything else but getting home and fucking Clarke repeatedly for the rest of the day. Sex with Clarke was always amazing. She smiled.

"Oi, Woods." She couldn't believe it. She was just there, a waiting, dress up Lolita Clarke, was waiting at her home and someone had the audacity to stop her. Her cock was screaming. She wanted to punch the person.

"Yes?" She was not willing to waste time in stupidities.

"Fancy meeting you here." The boy smiled.

"Yeah. Nice. Need anything, Oscar?" Sure, she was being a bitch, but… Come on! Like… COME ON!

"Actually, yes. I was looking for Clarke, but she is not answering her phone, so I guess I just need to ask you if you can give her this." The blonde boy handed her a pair of tickets.

"What's this, lad?" Lexa read them. Renaissance and Romanticism. The erotic art of loving.

"Tickets for the expo. She was absolutely crazy about going, so, I guess I could give her those." Lexa looked at the boy very carefully, if this was another attempt to steal her girl, she must kick his ass.

"Why would you give her that?" Oscar was getting nervous. He heard about how incredible intimidating Lexa could be.

Some boy at the beginning of the year had tried to ask Clarke out on a date. The result was very bad for the lad, absolutely hilarious for Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln; and hurting for Lexa's hand. She broke the lad's nose. To be fair, the kid was grabbing Clarke's waist when Clarke told him that she was in a relationship. The blonde tried to get away from him, but he was determined to make the blonde say yes. When Lexa got there and saw what was happening, all her friends were with her. The brunette just punched the poor lad, he didn't even see it coming. When Clarke noticed what was going on, Bryan was knocked out. So, everybody knew that Lexa nor Clarke were available.

"Because… MY BOYFRIEND'S dad is the one who set the exposition and I told Clarke that I could get her AND YOU tickets… Because she helped me with my piece last semester. It's a thank you gift." The boy smiled nervous. Lexa relaxed, and dropped the Heda pose. Then she just was embarrassed.

"Oh, OK. Sweet. Thanks mate. Sorry about that… I… Yeah… Cool. I will give them to her. Thanks." Lexa shook the boy's hand.

"No problem… I sort of understand. Love makes you crazy and protective about the love of your life." Lexa smiled. Yes, she was fucking mental and in love.

"Yeah, it does. She... Love is… Really hard to find… Sorry." She smiled again.

"Not to worry, I do understand. See you two in a few weeks. Later, Heda."

"Bye Oscar." I really need to control my fucking jealousy. She thought and hurried to her flat. She couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

Lexa walked in her flat quietly. She really knew what to expect, but it was exciting nonetheless. She took a breath to calm her nerves and then… show time.

"Where are you, baby girl?" Lexa's cock was getting hard with just the thought of Clarke in a uniform.

"I'm in the bedroom, daddy. I'm coming." Yes, you are going to, baby… so fucking hard. Lexa thought.

"OK, baby. Take your time." Lexa sat on the couch, undoing her tie. Those dress codes made her mad. But today… oh how much she loved them!

"Daddy." Clarke was standing in the middle of the living room, in front of Lexa, wearing a very long pair of grey knee socks, a very tight grey and blue plaid skirt, that was only covering the upper part of her thighs, very poorly, just the necessary amount of clothes to not show her knickers. A white button up blouse that was really fighting to keep Clarke's tits in. Around her neck was an untied blue tie. Lexa's cock was starting to hurt, she was so ready to fuck Clarke, but she was a good girlfriend, if her girl wanted to play, she will gladly to do so.

"Is everything OK, baby girl?" Lexa licked her lips, she felt them suddenly dry. Fuck me! How am I so lucky… thanks for everything life.

"No. My uniform doesn't fit right. Look. I bend and my knickers show." Clarke did what she was telling Lexa. Yeah, Lexa could see the problem.

"I'm really sorry, baby girl. But it seems that you are a little big for that uniform. What would you like me to do?" Clarke was walking to the sofa. She needed to act like if everything was fine, and her cock standing hard wasn't helping. She need some time to cool off.

"I don't know. Aren't you mad about that?" Clarke was following her, walking so close to Lexa that the brunette could smell her perfume.

"No, baby, I'm not mad. Come, sit on your daddy's lap. I'll hug you to make you feel better."

"OK" Clarke walked really slowly, swaying her hips with every step. Lexa looked at her eyes, they were almost black. Oh my god… I'm gonna be so, so, so, so deliciously fucked. Yeah!

"Come on, baby girl. Don't be upset. If your uniform doesn't fit anymore, you know what it means, right?" Clarke sat on Lexa's lap, put her hand around Lexa's neck and shook her head.

"No. What does that mean?" Lexa stroked her back and kissed her cheek.

"That you are a big girl now. Isn't it exciting?" Clarke frowned and hid her face on Lexa's neck.

"No, it's not good." Lexa chuckled.

"Why?" Clarke didn't answer, she just started to kiss Lexa's neck.

"Because, if I'm growing up. I can't keep kissing daddy's neck like this. And I'm not gonna be able to sit in daddy's lap like I always do." Lexa took Clarke's chin in her hand.

"You know… there is a lot of fun things that we can do if you are a grown up. And… baby girl… you always gonna be my little princess. The girl that I love. OK? No matter how grown up you are." Lexa pecked Clarke's lips.

"Daddy?" Clarke's hand played with Lexa's tie.

"Yes, baby girl?" The brunette's cock was up and hard, she was sure that Clarke could feel it too.

"What fun things we can do?" Lexa smirked. This was it.

"Well, we can kiss. Would you like that?" Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Now my turn. Can I kiss you somewhere else, baby girl?"

"Where?"

"Well, now that you are a big girl, what about I give you a real kiss on the lips. Would you like that?" Clarke smiled and nodded her head. Fucking hell! She's just perfect… I almost believe that she's is that innocent. God! "OK." Lexa closed the distance and kissed Clarke's lips very softly. She really wanted to be all heavy and rough, but this was fun. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It was different… Good different."

"I'm really glad." Lexa hugged Clarke tighter. She smelled her perfume and there was another scent. Lexa only could described it as Clarke.

"But, I was wondering, daddy. Some girls told me that they did some things… Some… Sexy stuff with guys."

"Do they? Do you want to make something with someone, baby girl?"

"Yes." Clarke eyes were even darker now.

"With?"

"With you." Lexa smirked. She loved Clarke. Even in her fantasies, she only wanted to be with her.

"Really? What do your friends tell you? What did they do with those boys?"

"Well, they said that they kissed them on the lips and then with their tongue. Can we do that?"

"Mmhm! You want play with daddy's tongue in your mouth? Like a big girl?"

"Yes" Clarke smiled, her sweet perfect smile.

"OK. But you must remember that the only one who can do this to you is your daddy. OK, baby girl?"

"Of course."

"OK, good. Now, when I open my mouth you would do the same and then my tongue is going to be in your mouth and I'm going to do a little massage with it. It's gonna be fun. OK?" Clarke said nothing. Lexa leaned in and captured the blonde's lips. Their lips were moving at the same rhythm, then Lexa opened her mouth and slid her tongue in Clarke's mouth. The blonde moaned and kissed the brunette harder. Lexa chuckled and broke the kiss. "Did you like it, baby girl?"

"Yes. It was really nice."

"Good."

"But, you know. My friends told me that their boyfriends touch their boobs over and under the blouse while kissing. Can we do that?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm gonna tell you what I'm going to do, OK?" Clarke nodded. "So, my hand it's going to travel through your tummy, just passing really slowly over your body, until I put it on your chest. Did it feel good?"

"Yes, daddy. It feels good."

"OK. Now, I'm gonna unbutton your blouse. Does it fell good? Your breast is free now. I'm sorry about your uniform, baby girl. But this feel nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Right! Now I'm gonna put my hand over your breast and I'm gonna move my hand very slowly over it. You like it?" Clarke nodded and bite her lower lip. "Would you like to kiss daddy? It's gonna fell better." Clarke kissed Lexa hard, really hard. It looked like she was forgetting about their game. But Lexa wanted to keep playing. So she broke the kiss. "Good. Can I kiss you somewhere else, baby?"

"Where?"

"Can I kiss your chest?"

"OK" Lexa took both tits in her hands squeezed them and then pecked them. "Does it fell good, baby girl?"

"Yes... Can you play some more with my boobs?"

"Yes. Tell me what do you want me to do? Squeeze them or pinch your nipples?"

"Can you do both?" Lexa smiled.

"Of course I can. Mmmm… baby girl, you are big now… these tits are very nice… now… if I pinch too hard you would tell me, right? And I'd stop."

"OK… but… oh good… this is nice daddy… can we… can I…"

"What, baby girl?"

"Can I take my bra off?"

"OK… now, that's a game for a very big naughty girl… are you ready to play like that?" Clarke blushed and nodded. "Very well. Take it off." The blonde did as she was told. "Mmmm… my god, baby girl… Let's play a little more OK… straddle daddy's lap… I wanna have your tits all over my face." Clarke did. Lexa's cock was as hard as it could get, but she kept playing. That was getting very naughty and sexy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Lexa kept playing with the blonde's tits, only squeezing them and pinching softly her nipples.

"Can you kiss my nipples? I heard that was nice."

"Yes, baby I can…" Lexa did what she was told. She licked Clarke's nipple and the blonde moaned louder. Then Lexa sucked one in her mouth.

"Oh my god! Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm sucking your nipples, baby girl. This is what big girls do. Aren't you happy to be a big girl now? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes very."

"Then just enjoy it." Lexa kept sucking Clarke's nipples, the blonde started to move against Lexa's cock, the friction made her moan.

"What is it daddy? Are you ok?" Clarke's smirk made Lexa realise that the blonde had enough foreplay.

"Yes. I'm really good. Just… would you wanna keep playing, baby girl? Would you wanna go further?"

"Yes…" The blonde nodded

"OK… now… when I suck your nipples you have to rub your pussy over daddy's cock… OK? It's gonna feel good."

"OK… but daddy, you are talking dirty, am I allowed to talk like that to you?"

"Yes, baby girl… my sweet, sweet girl. I'd love for you to talk dirty… talk dirty to me. Look… do it now. Rub your pussy… nice… like that."

"Mmm daddy… your thing is… mmmm… is hard"

"Come on, love… say the magic word… I'm not gonna get mad… You can be naughty… Come on…"

"Your cock is super hard, daddy… it's making my pussy wet…"

"Yes, my love… keep rubbing your beautiful cunt over my cock… do you like it?"

"Yes… mmmm… my cunt is getting very wet! It feels good."

"OK… baby stop… I think is time to… make this interesting…"

"But daddy… It felt good… I was… my cunt felt like… spasming… hot and wet…"

"Now baby… you don't wanna make daddy angry, do you?"

"No."

"OK… stand up, and bend." Clarke did what she was told. Lexa undressed herself quickly. "Very good baby… your pussy is all wet… I can see a stain in your knickers… take them off… Good girl… no, no… keep bending, I wanna see your cunt, it's gleaming… very nice. Does daddy make you randy, my love?"

"Yes…"

"Very good… now… stand up… turn around… and look at daddy… come on." Clarke did it. She didn't expect what she saw. Lexa was playing with her cock, all naked and smirking. "Do you like what you see, baby girl? Huh? Getting daddy all hard and ready to fuck you… huh?"

"Yes…" Clarke couldn't talk. She was always amazed when Lexa was dominant.

"You know… I think that you look a little tired. What about you sit down?" Clarke frowned. She was confused but she started to walk to the couch. She was about to sit down when Lexa stopped her. "No baby girl… you are going to sit on my face… I'm going to suck that beautiful cunt of yours and you are going to cum like the little naughty big girl you are… Are you ready? This is a leg up for you to be a big girl." Lexa laid on the couch, stroking her cock and smirking to Clarke.

"Yes daddy. Would you like me to take off my skirt?"

"No baby. Keep your uniform on. I love to see you like this, fucking horny and sweet. Come on baby… sit on my face… let me eat that pussy…" Clarke put her legs carefully at both sides of Lexa's head with her butt to the brunette face. She was about to sit when she felt a sharp slap on her ass. "No baby girl. You are doing it wrong. Don't give me your back. I want to see your face when you cum. Turn around, my love. Put that cunt over my mouth… come on." Clarke did it. Her skirt was covering Lexa's face. The blonde giggled and took the fabric on her hand.

"Daddy?" Clarke shuddered when the brunette's tongue lapped her lips.

"Yes, baby girl?" Lexa's hand was over Clarke's butt just to support her. But meanwhile she was licking Clarke's cunt she started to play with the blonde's asshole.

"God… why… mmmm… daddy… your finger… Oh my god… your finger is going up my butt… is that OK?"

"Yes." Lexa was enjoying that too much. Her cock was red and her balls ached, but she kept going. That side of Clarke made her crazy. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes daddy. I like it… oh my god! Mmm… daddy… can I… oooohhhh ffuuu… I'm sorry daddy."

"About what?" Lexa sucked Clarke clit and put her finger further in the blonde's ass.

"I almost… oh… yes… mmm… I almost… say a bad word." Lexa chuckled. Clarke was a champ in this role-play kink.

"Say them… I won't get mad… Tell me how my tongue and finger feel. I love to hear that. It makes daddy happy and hard."

"OK… god… daddy… fuck me with your tongue… please… yes." Lexa kept going, she was focusing only in Clarke's pleasure. "Oh god… yeah… daddy, can I rub my pussy over your mouth… please?" Lexa didn't answer, she moved her mouth all over the blonde's cunt and let one hand go to the blonde's ass. She could feel the blonde's body shuddering. She knew Clarke was close. She started to move her finger in and out of the blonde's asshole. "God daddy… It feels… oh my god… oh my god… yes… keep sucking my clit… yes… oh god… mmmmm move your finger daddy… OH MY GOD… I'M YOUR BABY GIRL DADDY, PLEASE MAKE ME CUM." Lexa speeded up her ministrations and Clarke came hard. Lexa was drinking all her juices and putting her finger off Clarke's asshole. "Shit… that… fuck… daddy… you are great." Clarke stopped and moved to straddle Lexa's lap. "I need a minute… fuck… time out." Lexa chuckled and nodded.

"OK… you did come hard."

"Fuck… I started to think that maybe anal doesn't sound so scary after all."

"Are you… serious?"

"Probably… I really don't know… I'm afraid… you are a beast down there Lexa. After almost five years of fucking, I still need a minute to get used to your cock. So… I don't know." Lexa smiled.

"OK… take your time… I mean… is not a big deal after all. I love you. And the sex is not that bad."

"Oh! Good to know." Lexa smiled and sat straight and Clarke looked at her cock. It was screaming to be taken care off. "OK… round two… blow or fuck?"

"Mate, you're killing the mood!" the brunette joked.

"I'm sorry daddy. Can I make you feel better? Your cock looks to be in pain." Fuck… I asked for that. Lexa shook her head, leaned and kissed Clarke hard.

"We are gonna play a game, baby. Did you like our little games so far?"

"Yes daddy. Very much."

"Did your friends talk about something like we did?"

"No daddy… but, they talk about… sucking cocks."

"Oh! OK. would you ever do it with a boy?"

"No daddy. The only cock that I have ever seen it's yours. I love your big, hard, beautiful cock." God, she knows how to get me. Lexa thought, the brunette kissed the blonde some more.

"Oh! Baby girl. You are so sweet and good. You know? I think you deserve a reward."

"Do I?"

"Yes, totally. Would you like to suck my dick, baby?"

"Yes." Clarke nodded vigorously.

"OK. So… I'm gonna let you suck my cock and I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Just because you're such a good girl."

"OK." Clarke was about to get on her hands and knees when Lexa stopped her.

"I told you you deserved a reward."

"I thought sucking your cock was my price, daddy."

"Yes, that is part of it. But, I need you to be on top on me. Put your ass on my face, like you wanted to do before and let me eat your cum again, baby girl. We are playing. I wanna make you feel good too. Come, on… hop up."

"All right." Fuck… I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow. You asked for this Griffin. You totally did.

"Baby girl, I love your cunt. It's so pink and Ladylike. Daddy loves you so, so much. Mmmmm… your cum smells so sweet." Lexa kissed Clarke's lips and lapped her twat a little.

"Daddy, may I suck your cock, please?"

"Yes, lovely… Do you know how to do it? I can tell you if you are uncertain." Clarke giggled a little. Lexa really loved the dirty sweet talk. And to be honest she was loving every minute of it.

"Yes daddy. Please, tell me how." Lexa lapped one more time Clarke's clit.

"OK… mmmmm… kiss it to make it better… kiss the head, just a peck." Lexa knew that once Clarke put her cock in her mouth and sucked it, she would cum in no time. Clarke did what Lexa told her. She giggled and pecked the brunette's head. "Nice, baby girl… you see… there's a lot of fun things that we can do now that you are a grown up. So…. Take my cock, really gently with your hand, and put my head in your mouth… just like that… yeah… just put it in there a little bit... now... off… God… that was nice… Your pussy is getting wet and squeezing… would you like me to put a finger in it?"

"Yes please… but… gently daddy… it feels… sensitive."

"Of course baby. Now… mmmm so wet and soft… OK… you are gonna put my dick in your mouth and try to take it all down your throat."

"OK daddy… but… if I can't? It seems so big… it's not gonna fit."

"Don't worry about that. The intention it's what it counts… Now… yes… just like that… take it baby girl… take it… fuck… yes… OK… my god… mmmm… put it out and lick it, love. Let me feel that little pink velvet tongue of yours… Shit, love… yeah."

"Daddy, can I move my hand?"

"Yes. Do you wanna stroke it? Huh? Stroke it and suck my head… just like that baby girl… so, so, so naughty… yes… baby girl… good…"

"Daddy… I'm a good girl?"

"The best, baby girl… keep going… take my cock again in your mouth… shit… yeah… fucking hell, baby… yes… mmmm… wanna make daddy cum?"

"Yes daddy… yes..."

"Shit, baby girl… your pussy is squeezing my finger… would you like another one? ... mmmm?"

"Yes daddy please… your cock is dripping… is that OK?"

"Yes baby… fuck… suck my cock baby girl… suck it like the naughty big pretty girl that you are… mmmm… I'm gonna drink your cum, beautiful."

"Yes daddy… put a finger on my ass, please." Lexa smiled and put two fingers in Clarke's twat and one in her ass.

"Like this, baby girl? Fuck… suck it, baby… shit… you're taking it all… yeah… I'm gonna cum… shit… come on, baby girl… why are you holding it up… mmmm?"

"Cum with me, daddy, please."

"Yes baby... fuck."

"Oh my god! Shit." Lexa came in Clarke's mouth.

"Fuck, baby girl... take it baby. Take my cum like a good girl." Lexa was lapping Clarke's cum as well. Lexa sucked Clarke's clit, with her finger in Clarke's holes. The blonde came screaming with Lexa's cock in her mouth, that made Lexa come again. "Time out, Clarke. Please."

"Fuck that was good." Lexa smiled. Clarke stood up and sat on the couch. Lexa did the same.

"Cuddle time." Lexa said and put Clarke on top on her.

"Talking about killing the mood." Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke's head.

"What can I say, love? You bring the needy girlfriend in me." Clarke stroked Lexa's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah! Your needs are basically: sex, food, rugby and politics."

"You're so wrong. I mean, yeah. But... this is the list, from the least important to the absolutely number one."

"Oh! Interesting... shoot Heda!"

"OK. so there's rugby, politics, food, sex and YOU."

"Oh my god! You are literally so, so, so sweet. Even when you are all covered in cum and flaccid."

"Wow... low punch... even though I made you come two times." Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's lips. "Now... what about a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you need... and a nap. A short one, though. I wanna fuck some more." The brunette slapped the blonde ass. "I fucking love you, Clarke!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

Clarke woke up before Lexa did. She simply looked at her girlfriend sleeping. She loved that time, the one when nothing else matters, just hearing the brunette's heartbeats. Five years later and she still didn't understand how exactly they could work so well. Sometimes she thought that their past would complicate their relationship. They we're no saints, they've got a very long list of one night stands. Yes, they were young, but these days sex was very easy to find. So, with the amount of people they had sex with, all those strangers, those rumours were coming and going around them, followed them to Oxford, some of them seem very real, but they came through. She remembers the time she almost broke up with the brunette for a rumour that she heard, when they were freshman.

Some people said that Lexa was interested in the captain of her debate group, a senior, top-A student. At first the blonde didn't pay attention, she trusted Lexa, but the fact that they were young and living a whole new situation where they met new people, with another points of view, made the blonde a little uncomfortable. She knew that Lexa and Catherine were friends, that they spent time together because they were totally crazy about politics and to be really honest, none of their friends were really interested on those topics, apart from Anya, of course. The blonde was happy for her girlfriend, she's got a new friend and all. But, a lot of people wanted to be Lexa's friend and then be more than that. She had seen them, being all over her girlfriend, laughing at her jokes, hugging her when the team won, eye fucking her when she was doing nothing, just there, existing. She had seen it all.

One particularl evening, she was doing an essay about the impact of the First World War in the futuristic art in Spain at the library and then she heard something alarming. Two lads were talking about how hot Lexa and Catherine were together, how they seem like an unstoppable team, and how easy they won every topic at the competitions. Clarke lost it, the doubt popped into her head. Did she show no interest in the brunette's passion? Weren't they the it couple here? Was she so absorbed about art that she paid no attention to Lexa? And the final strike "I heard that Lexa was in a relationship with a blonde girl. I mean, she is hot and all, but I don't think she is a match for Lexa. Let's face it, she is perfect. What a dumb blonde could do against someone like Catherine?" A dumb blonde. She always was going to be that, a dumb blonde, a slut, not worth it, not for someone like Lexa. That night, she was alone in her flat crying her eyes out waiting to let go the love of her life because she thought she wasn't good enough. When Lexa came home happy and oblivious.

"Hey babe, guess what? We won our tenth debate in a row. So the team decided to go party. I call the troops. You get hot and ready to go. This is going to be mental." Lexa was so happy that she didn't notice that Clarke wasn't responding. Until she got into their room and saw Clarke laying in the bed covered from head to toe. "Shit, shit, shit…" Lexa, quietly laid against her girlfriend, put and arms around Clarke's waist and kissed her neck softly. "Hey baby girl, it's time to wake up. We have to go to a party and be irresponsible teens, until we can… Come on beautiful, wake up… I promise you tons of fun… And then… Tons of fuck… Come on." Clarke stood up immediately, but Lexa could feel her anger. It was unusual. "Is everything alright, love?" Clarke stood there facing the window.

"Is that all that I'm to you? A fuckbody? You keep me around because of what? I'm a hot dumb slut that you can show?"

"No, never! What the fuck Clarke? We talked about this tons of times. I love you. What's going on?"

"I know who I am, Lexa. I know what I have done. I know that…"

"I know that. And you know me too. What has changed? Are we all right, Clarke? What is this about?"

"I'm not good enough for you… Catherine… She is better. She is clever, you and her got so much in common. I'm just… Me… We should bre…" The blonde was stopped by a pair of soft lips over hers. Lexa's was kissing her and hugging her like she was afraid that Clarke would disappear.

"Don't say that… Never, never said that… We are OK Clarke. You are the love of my life. I don't care what you think is going to be the best for me. I know that the perfect person for me is you. Now and forever. I heard those rumours too, you know?" Clarke was looking at Lexa with tears in her eyes, and the brunette was cleaning them like always.

"I got jealous."

"And stupid. But that is you, and I love you. Do you want me to tell you about the rumours about you?"

"I think is only fair." Clarke kissed Lexa and then they sat on their bed.

"Do you know Vladimir Unzkin?"

"Yeah, he is a senior in my college. A very good artist."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Rich Russian and art… Fuck them… Well, a lot of people are saying that you and he make, and I quote 'a match made in heaven'. They still don't understand what are you doing with, and I quote 'that boring brunette from the debate team. She would never understand the fragile beauty of the artist heart.' I almost beat the shit out of them. But, I didn't. Because, I know you love me. Not, the fucking rich Russian lad… Right?" Lexa was pleading in silence with her eyes that her statement was true.

"Of course is true. I love you, not him. He is a fuckboy. Believe me, between you and me, we only cover half of the people that he has slept with."

"And we did fuck around a lot."

"Yes we did." Clarke laughed and sat on Lexa's lap. "I'm sorry." Lexa stroke the blonde's back and kissed her cheek.

"It's OK, love. I mean… It's not OK that you were willing to give up on me… Never give up on me. But I understand the fear. This shit is new Clarke, with a lot of new people around us. And you are a fucking angel that came from the sky to amaze all the people on this unholy shitty world. So yeah, fucking people are going to talk about us. And they are going to try to break us apart. But fuck them. I'm yours for as long as you want me. And even though maybe one day you don't want me anymore, I'm gonna fight for you, because Clarke Griffin, you are the only one for me. The absolute love of my life." Now Clarke was crying for a very different reason.

"I'm yours Lexa. Completely yours. Until my dying day." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke one more time.

"Aaawww! Quoting Moulin Rouge in your love declaration, it's like a marriage proposal. You know I'm a sucker for musicals."

"Yes I know. Bloody gay cliché! Now, let's get ready. We have to go to a party and show this fucking uni that we are Clexa, and they can go and fuck themselves."

"Of fucking course… Wait… Clexa… Really Clarke?"

"What? We need to make a statement… A ship name is in order." Lexa shook her head and went to their closet.

When they arrived to the party, Lexa was really serious about making a statement about them, so she kept Clarke close to her the whole night. They kissed in front of everyone, Clarke had her hand in Lexa's ass then whole time, they fucked in three rooms and a bathroom. That was the way their legend began, the entire Oxford knew about them. They were meant to be forever.

I want her forever. That was her only thought. She wanted to be with Lexa forever. That was no news, but she felt right there, laying next to her girlfriend securely betwee the brunette's long arms and feeling her naked body against hers, that their forever could be possible. They were about to finish uni, Lexa had an internship waiting for her at the UNIFEC's London office. She was getting notice for her paints, sculptures and tattoos. She never really meant to be a tattoo artist, which just sort of happened. Her first model, of course was her girlfriend, she made something only for her, a Fenix. Lexa told her that the myth reminded her of them. Go to the fucking bottom and up again, together. That was Lexa, always making them greater.

Coming back home. She wanted that. Home, children, a dog, that corner house, Lexa. Fuck Costia, she would never have that, she would never be able to break them up. And if she tried, Clarke was ready to fuck her up, again and again. Lexa was hers, only hers. It was time to show her girlfriend how much she loved her, not because she was worried about the model around campus, it was because she was a very randy and sexual person, and her girlfriend happened to be the same and she was getting hard.

Baby girl… come on, Clarke… do… The blonde heard the brunette mutter, she giggled and turned around, adjusting herself carefully, between Lexa's legs. She love the spoon position, she can control all the show like she wanted. Clarke put her ass over Lexa's dick and moved her hips softly. She took Lexa's hand and guided to her tit, the brunette instinctively grabbed the blonde's boob. Clarke chuckled, even sleeping Lexa knew what she liked. She kept doing that another minute, just feeling her girlfriend's body coming to life. She felt Lexa's breathing on her neck, she heard her moans and felt her hand squeezing her tits. Everything was so erotic that she was getting wet. Lexa kissed her neck and the blonde knew that the show was about to start.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" Lexa whispered in the blonde ear.

"Daddy… I wanted to feel you. You looked really cute sleeping, so I thought doing something nice for you."

"Oh yeah? You thought rubbing your ass on my cock would be nice?"

"Yes daddy. Don't you like it? Your cock is getting bigger."

"Of course I like it baby. But… Would you like to make me feel really good?" Lexa was nipping Clarke ear and pinching her nipples. Clarke moved her hips quicker.

"Yes… Yes daddy, anything for you… I'm your obedient baby girl."

"Fuck… Yeah! Of course you are… You are so, so, so naughty and sexy, baby girl… I love you… But now… Spread your legs for me, baby… OK, put one of your legs over mine… I want your twat open for me, baby." Clarke did it. She could feel Lexa's cock rubbing her pussy. "Baby girl, you're all wet… Did my cock do this?"

"All of you daddy… All of you makes me wet." Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek lightly. She loved when Clarke mixed her feelings and her role playing.

"OK. Now daddy is going to make you feel good. Are you ready? I'm gonna tell you what I'm going to do to you, OK, baby girl? Just for you to know and don't get scared. Alright? Do you trust me baby girl?"

"Yes daddy… I do… I do trust you."

"OK baby girl… Now, I'm going to put my cock between your lips… And I'm going to rub it all over your cunt. Just to get it wet… Does it feel good? My cock all over your cunt… Your soft, warm, wet cunt."

"Yes daddy… Please, pinch my nipple harder. I love it."

"Like this baby?" She put a little more force over the blonde's nipples.

"Yes… Do you like my nipples daddy?"

"Baby, I love everything about you. You are my sweet baby." Clarke joined her legs and squeezed Lexa's cock. "Oh god… Baby girl… You are nice with daddy… Come on… Move your hips… Like that… I love to feel you… Like that… Do you want to do another fun thing, baby girl?"

"What?" Clarke was panting now.

"Do you want to put my cock inside your little twat? It'll feel good, I promise."

"Fuck… Yes… My clit is loving this daddy… This is good."

"Oh baby… But what I have in mind will feel thousands of times better… Imagine… My cock up you pussy… Hitting a special place that would make you come so hard that you would see stars… Come on love, let my do this for you." Clarke was almost coming when Lexa stopped separating Clarke's legs and slowly rubbed her cock over the blonde's opening.

"Daddy!" Clarke made a pout, she was about to cum when Lexa stopped.

"Come on love… give me your hand, let me make your fingers wet for you to rub your clit. It's gonna feel good, love. Have I ever lied to you, baby girl?" Lexa was teasing Clarke, she knew the blonde wouldn't last long, she wanted to enjoy every second of that.

"Never… mmm… you suck my fingers as you sucked my clit… I love it, daddy, please, don't stop."

"I won't, baby… come on, rub you clit, gently, I'm gonna put my cock inside your cunt… shit… you are so tight, baby girl… are you OK?"

"Yes… just… gentle daddy, please… it… is big… fuck…"

"Like that, love… so, so, so slow… fuck… you're taking it so good baby… keep stroking your clit… does it feel good?"

"Yes… oh god… yes… slow… like that… fuck…" Clarke was loving the combinations of pain and pleasure, the second feeling was, as always, winning that battle.

"Baby girl… you're… fuck… is all in… would you like a minute to adjust?" Lexa smirked.

"Yes, a minute. Could you kiss me daddy? Show me that you love me." Lexa did. When she was in Clarke, just there, not moving, just feeling like they were incredibly closer, almost as one, kissing, that was the time Lexa gave the blonde her soul.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna move, OK? slowly at first… then, I'm gonna fuck you so good baby girl… so, so, so good… Are you ready, love?"

"Yes…"

"I'm gonna guide you through it… OK? Just relax, daddy knows what I'm doing." Clarke smiled. She knew Lexa was considerate. But when she talked like that during sex, she knew that what was going to happen just could end one way…

"OK daddy."

"I want you to tell me how it feels, OK, baby girl?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good girl. Now, I'm gonna move my hips, put your leg over mine… yes like that. Open yourself for me, baby. Do you like it?"

"Yes"

"Fuck… I love your wet cunt all over my cock… fuck, baby… yes… move you hips… yes… fuck… are you feeling my cock hitting your G-spot… does it feel good?"

"Yes daddy… yes… Am I being a good girl?"

"Fuck yes baby, you're taking my cock like a real princess. I'm gonna pinch your nipples… do you like it? I know you do… you are a naughty girl. I love that about you… fuck… yes baby… yes… keep rubbing your clit. I can feel that you like it… I'm gonna move a little faster… fuck… baby."

"Oh god… don't stop… don't stop… daddy, daddy, suck my nipple… fuck… I love being daddy's good girl… I've been good, daddy please, suck my nipples." Lexa was losing the battle, she was about to cum. Having Clarke like this was so much for her. She put Clarke's arm over her head and then leaned a little and captured the blonde nipple in her mouth. She focused on sucking instead of fucking. She could feel the blonde's walls squeezing her cock. She wanted to last a little longer. She wanted Clarke to fuck her.

"Fuck baby, you are so sexy all the time… I'm… shit… Am I filling you good? Can you feel all my cock in you? I love your dripping pussy… I love that you are so fucking horny for me all the time… take it baby… come on… take it… shit… such a good baby girl."

"Mmmm, daddy… yes… fuck me daddy… fuck me good… shit… like that… oh my god!" Lexa seeped up her rhythm, making Clarke scream her name… she was now grabbing Clarke's hips with force, trying to prevent the blonde from falling.

"Baby… you are so close… fucking hell… hold it up a little baby… I need you to fuck me…" Lexa slowed down and brought Clarke over her body.

"Daddy… I was… so close… why are you doing this?"

"It's OK love… we are just gonna change the position a little. Keep your body still over mine, OK. I'm gonna… sit us down. Nice… now… don't put my cock out of your pussy… I need you to straddle me, face me, and then fuck me, OK?"

"OK… like that daddy?" Lexa nodded. "I'm just wanna say that I'm not gonna last long, daddy…. Oh my god… like this daddy?"

"Yes, like that… good girl, you spin over my cock… you're a beautiful, obedient baby girl. Now… bounce… OK, like if you were jumping… shit… yeah… like that… fuck, I love your tits… bouncing, big, beautiful tits… would you like me to suck your nipples?"

"Yes… fuck… your cock feels so big like this… fuck… Am I fucking you right, daddy?"

"Yes, keep going… fucking hell… I'm your daddy, love… I'm the only one… shit… fuck… so beautiful."

"Yeah… shit… you're such a good daddy, always making me cum… shit… your cock is all up my pussy… fuck… I can… shit… like that… oh my god, daddy… again… your finger is in my asshole."

"Shit baby, you love it… your cunt squeezes my cock so good when my finger is up your ass… you're getting wetter… fuck me a little more baby girl…"

"Fuck… fuck… I can feel you all over me… shit… shit… daddy please… I… please… make me cum… please…"

"OK… OK… Now… stay still, spread your legs, and let daddy fuck you…" Lexa hugged Clarke waist with one arm, adjusting her back on the couch, her legs supporting her weight, and then she thrusted her hips hard and fast. All that came out of Clarke's mouth were moans. "Fuck baby girl… take all… take it… shit… shit… you are so good… my cock is all in… fuck… fuck… like that baby, let those tits bounce… fuck…"

"Daddy… daddy… I'm cumming… ah… daddy… fuck, don't stop… fuck…"

"Shit baby… yes… cum on me… come on! Cum… I take it all… shit…"

"Daddy, cum inside… please…"

"Of fuck…" Lexa came hard, her legs were giving, so with a lot of effort she sat down with an unconscious Clarke over her. "Fuck… I'll high five me… but… shit…" Lexa put her cock out of Clarke, laid them on the couch, with her boxers she cleaned them, took the blanket and put it over their naked bodies, closed her eyes and slept.

Clarke and Lexa woke up a couple of hours later. But something in the brunette's mind was bothering her.

"I came, literary so, so, so hard." The blonde smiled at the brunette. Lexa kissed her head and hugged her.

"I know. I was there... you blacked out. We are getting better, my love. And dirtier. So far so good."

"Yup." Clarke was stroking Lexa's arm tattoo. "What are you thinking?" Lexa sighed.

"I think I am jealous... I'm a jealous guy." Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Oh my God. John Lennon references. You are really struggling with this, right?"

"Yeah! Am I… jealous… like… horrible jealous? Bad jealous?"

"Yes, you are... But not extremely jealous. You just show your pride and protectiveness when somebody is stupid and want me to do things I don't want. What's the problem about that?" Lexa looked at Clarke's eyes.

"I don't want to be like that. It's... bad."

"Why? You love me and want me to be yours, only yours and you protect me from harm. I don't think that's bad. It's romantic."

"I don't know Clarke. Today I almost made Oscar shit his trousers because I thought he wanted to ask you out... I was so embarrassed."

"Oscar... like... Oscar my classmate? The one I introduced to you last semester... Oscar... Brian's boyfriend." Clarke rose from Lexa's embrace and looked at her directly into her eyes. "Why?" Lexa's face was red, she smiled shyly, kissed her girlfriend's head and then got up from the couch. She grabbed her backpack and got the two tickets.

"He wanted to give you this. But you weren't answering your phone. He saw me coming and gave me those. I was a bitch… and then… I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry. It will never happen again." Lexa handed Clarke the tickets.

"Oh, sweet! I was wondering when he would give them to me." Clarke stretched her hand and grabbed Lexa's wrist. "Babe?" Lexa was ashamed.

"I don't want to become a bloody... insecure... jealous... fucked up person... I mean... I was a bitch." Clarke pulled Lexa's body over hers. "I'm sorry!" Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's cheek.

"Did you apologise to him?"

"Yeah! Of course I did."

"Did he forgive you?"

"He did."

"Did you understand why what you did was wrong? Assumed that he wanted to ask me out."

"Yes I did."

"OK." Clarke put Lexa on her side and looked at her in the eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. You are a lovely, beautiful, loyal person. I know that you never will hurt someone on purpose. And you are always looking for my well being. You trust me Lexa, with your heart, with your body, with your dreams, our dreams. Everything you are. And I absolutely love you for that. That is a fact. But... you have a very short temper. If anything seems to threaten me you will react, because you know that I only want to be with you. And you know is both ways, right? I feel exactly the same. And I'll react like you did if I felt that someone is making you feel uncomfortable... And... You are also a horn-dog." They both chuckled. "Of course you would react at Oscar the way you did. All randy and ready to fuck me until I passed out. You were frustrated. And now I remember... I didn't tell you he was gay. He and Brian started to date... about... four months ago... so, now I'm going to ask you. Do you think I would ever cheat on you? That I would ever make something to hurt you on propose?"

"No, never!"

"Then... you have it. Your jealousy is cute. Well, not cute. Not when you are breaking noses..."

"Fucking people should really need to keep their hands off you when you don't want to be touched by them." Clarke kissed Lexa and laid over her chest.

"See. You are lovely. Anyway... Are you ready to be all dressed up and look hot to be at my side, hearing me talking about art and history?"

"Fuck yeah! Don't tell anyone I'm such a nerd."

"Baby... your secret is safe with me... now. Kiss me and let's fuck some more... then eat... and keep fucking."

"What about the kru?"

"Tomorrow. Today, I want you. Just for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed smoothly. Everyone was focused in their classes and their games. For Lexa, Raven, Anya, Echo, Bellamy and Lincoln, this was their last year. Both teams, male and female, won the past four years all the championships, they were unstoppable. Another record to brag about for the kru.

Soon, they have to leave to be part of the adult life, or keep studying and working or being part of the working world only. Lexa had made her decisions, she will keep studying and make her internship at the same time. She still got the scholarship for her master and doctor degrees. The question, as always, was what would Clarke want? She knew the blonde wanted to go back home, and live there, but the fact that Lexa would have to renounce her studies was a little nerve breaking for her. She loved Clarke, and knew her future was with the blonde, but she wanted to be able to finish her grade studies. She wanted those titles, she wanted to prove herself that she had talent, that she could be more that a shag, a criminal, a fucked up girl. She wanted to try. She need to talk to Clarke. But first, she needed some bro time.

"Heda!" Bellamy was laying on the bleachers. He looked calmer, happier, exhausted.

"What's up, bro. You look… fucked." Lexa smiled and laid on the terrance above him.

"I can say the same. But I won't." He smiled.

"Boyfriend duties?" The brunette knew the answer, but it was funny seeing Bellamy's face blushing.

"You know it." The boy said nothing more and took a seat.

"Nice." Lexa was so tired. So deliciously tired that was not even funny anymore.

"Yup… ready for the first game of the season next week?" Bell asked her, he was looking at the pitch. That was something that always calmed him. Just that, the green, the open space, he loved it.

"Yep… The last one as a uni student."

"Yup… fuck, mate! I can believe that Octavia is going to be the next captain. Just like in high school. She'll just fucking kiss your rugby shadow, you know?" Lexa chuckled. Octavia was the pup of the group, she was two years younger than the rest of them, but that didn't mean that she felt left out in any way, on the contrary, she was following Lexa's steps on the pitch even better than the Heda herself.

"She is gonna be a fucking A, Bell. Like always. The teammates love her, trust her. She's going to bring honor and greatness." Bellamy similed. She was her baby sis and Lexa was her best friend. He was proud of them.

"I know. Talking about the future… have you talked to Clarke, about… you know… grade studies?"

"Not yet… soon though. It's not like I have much time. My internship is next year. I probably will spend the year at London and then come back here. I need to talk to her… It's important."

"Yeah."

"Have you? Talked to Raven?"

"Actually, yeah. She wanted to go to the MIT. She got the scholarship. So… I guess… we are… you know…"

"Going to be in the same university?"

"Hahahahaha… Yeah. We are going to go back home talking like Americans."

"Bloody hell! And thank God for the History department."

"Fuck yeah, mate! You can go to Boston… we could be together again… think about it."

"That could work… but… this is my dream school, mate… I… well…"

"OK. It was a thought."

"Maybe an academic stay… for a while. Anyway, I need to talk to the Lady."

"So whip."

"Yeah… look who's talking, mister I'm gonna move to another continent to be with the love of my life."

"What can I say? I'm a whipped boy." They laughed and stayed there just enjoying the quiet time together. It was their ritual after a game. Just be, feeling everything, imagine the plays, their weaknesses, their strengths. They were so into their mind that didn't hear the third person coming.

"You both look like shit. Are you aware that our next match is in a week?" Lincoln said and laid on the bleacher next to Lexa.

"Boyfriend duties." Bellamy said and Lexa nodded.

"Fuck! I thought it was just me." Lincoln laughed.

"Fuck you, mate!" Bellamy yelled at him, he was too tired to hit Lincoln, too tired to even open his eyes.

"Sorry, bro… Actually." Lincoln sat kneeled in front of Bellamy taking the other boy's hand in his.

"Sorry, mate… but my sis' a little jealous. We can only be tragic lovers." The three laughed.

"I wanna marry Octavia, Bell." Bellamy and Lexa sat straight. They were looking at Lincoln's eyes. Bellamy talked first.

"I… I… think that was meant to be… bro. Ask her, if she says no, I will marry you. You need to be a Blake." Lincoln and Bellamy hugged, then they hugged the brunette.

"Fuck, we are growing up." Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah, we are." Lexa smiled.

"I was thinking about asking Raven if she wants to… make it extra oficial. Like, extra, extra official, before we go." Lexa sat and look at her friends.

"You mean… ask her to marry you?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah! I mean. We are… what? Twenty three. I know… is… I mean… I know her since forever, but… It's… I…"

"Want to live the rest of my life with her." Lexa completed the thought.

"Basicatly, yeah. I mean. We don't have to get married right away, you now. It's just… a question." Bellamy stuttered.

"The kind of question that you only want to ask once in your life." Lincoln whispered.

"Yeah… I would like to know… I mean… I do love her." Lexa said. The trio was there, looking at the infinite, lost in their own head.

"We should get married togerther… same day, same place, same tux." Lincoln said, the trio laughed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not a horrible idea. It's… well… yeah." Bellamy sighed.

"We are really bad at this felling thing, you know mates!" Lexa said.

"Yeah" Bellamy and Lincoln said at the same time.

"What about Anya. She and Echo are sort of a thing, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, we are. But I'm not going to marry her. We would live together and then… will see. But you, the pathetic trio… you are getting so, so, so whipped… it's hilarious." Anya told them. "By the way, Blake, Reyes is looking for you. It seems important. Or maybe she's just being her mental self. I couldn't tell."

"Oi! It's the future Mrs. Blake who you are talking about." Bellamy got up and rang Raven. Meanwhile, Anya, Lincoln and Lexa were just talking about the future.

"So you are going to just add a blonde to the family?"

"Oi! Lincoln is going to do that too."

"Octavia is not blonde, Heda."

"Details… details…"

"Oi, mates. I have to run. Something is off with Rave. She's… odd."

"Need a hand, bro?"

"I don't know, Linc. I guess not. She was saying things in Spanish, so she is mad at someone else other than me." The four friends laughed.

"OK. Ring if you need anything."

"OK… bye."

"Let's go, I need some food. Are you game? Or are you so whipped that you have to ask?" Anya mocked.

"Let's go… My girl is in class." Lincoln said.

"Same."

"Hahahahaha. You two are so fucked."

* * *

Clarke was preparing her canvas and paintbrush. Her teacher told them that they were going to paint a model. Nudity was the task. The blonde imagined painting Lexa, for her, the brunette deserved a monument, a fucking huge wall with her face and beautiful body on it, the brunette was a goddess, the blonde knew that, Lexa was a piece of art that had to be shown just for the world to see perfection. But the assignment was paint the same model and try to reflect what they saw. That would be fun.

"Class. Good afternoon. So all of you know our task for today. So let me introduce to you our model. Miss Costia Forrest." The blonde was shocked.

"No." What the fuck? What the fucking fuck is she doing here? If she's here for… At that moment her phone buzzed.

 **Love:** Love, so Anya invited us lunch. Me and Linc. Because she says that we are whipped and she wants to save our souls and shit. And she's right. Anyway, see you at home.

Clarke smiled. But then Costia looked at her, full of arrogance. They only saw each other twice, but the blonde would never forget that face, that body, the fear that she felt when she saw the model with Lexa. And Costia knew it, that look said it all.

 **Lovely:** I love you, Lexa.

 **Love:** Because you know that I'm gonna bring burgers back home… And an order of chips. Love you, too. Gotta go. Anya is making the annoying face.

Clarke smiled, she loved her dorky girlfriend, she couldn't help it, Lexa made her happy. Then, in front of her was the only one who can threaten her relationship. The only one she knew had more than one night stand with the brunette. Fucking Costia Forrest, the ex. The only ex Lexa had. The model was completed naked, she specifically sat in front of Clarke, her perfect model body was in all its glory, the blonde noticed that the brunette was studying her. Clarke hated that, the cold fighting, the silent challenge, the anxious before the battle. And oh! Clarke was ready for some! She wanted to beat the shit out of her, but she didn't know why the model was there, it could be anything. So Clarke sighed, calmed down a little and took her paint brush. _This is gonna be incredible fucking horrendous._

She started with the lines, little by little she got into her artistic mood, Costia was just another objet that she had to paint. She was really beautiful, perfect muscles, soft, long hair, honey brown eyes, and long legs. Yeah, a total model. Time passed by and when she realised that the class was about to finish she was putting the last touches at the shape.

"Alright class, time's up. Please thanks miss Forrest. See you next week. And, feel free to ask for the studio when you need it. I'm gonna make the reservations today, send me an email. Thanks miss Forrest." The blonde was cleaning her things and chatting with some of her classmates when her phone buzzed once more. She opened the message and looked at the imagine of Lexa with a lovely smile and two takeout bags.

 **WDd12:** Sup, love? … Look… A burger… With… Chocolate cake. You get the burger I get the cake.

 **CBbg13:** How rude… I want cake too!

 **WDd12:** I know… But you ain't gonna have any. Sorry, you are too sweet already.

 **CBbg13:** Ha ha ha. I'm so amused!

 **WDd12:** I know. When are you coming home? Sort of… Miss you.

Lexa sent a photo of her with a pout. Clarke laughed softly.

 **CBbg13:** I won't get cake, so no need to run.

 **WDd12:** I bought two. Come home I'll do anything.

 **CBbg13:** Like… Would you let me eat the chocolate cake off your body?

 **WDd12:** Obviously… So come home… I'm waiting…

 **CBbg13:** But you already ate lunch… Are you hungry already?

 **WDd12:** No… I'm just being my needy girlfriend self… Plus… According to our friends I'm whipped… So… Need to prove them wrong.

 **CBbg13:** I think you are doing a terrible job, then.

 **WDd12:** I know… But you already know my list of priorities… You are number one. So fuck them… Come home, cuddle time… Then fuck time… Then supper time… Then bath time… Then sleep… Spoon style.

 **CBbg13:** OMG! What have I done to you? You are so, so, so whipped.

 **WDd12:** So rude! I'm your boring, pathetic, know-nothing-about-art, commander of the wall, girlfriend. So… Don't kill my reputation.

 **CBbg13:** Hahahaha. OK Lexa Snow. I'll see what I can do.

 **WDd12:** Mate, not the answer that I was looking for! #GeekHotGF

 **CBbg13:** I'm coming home, my love. I will always come home to you.

 **WDd12:** Fuck, you are good. You win a chocolate milkshake. Now… Hurry before it melts.

 **CBbg13:** [Image] Clarke was in the middle of the art studio, grabbing her bag and blowing a kiss to the camera.

Then…

"Lady Griffin. What a lovely coincidence. I didn't know you were here." Costia was standing next to the professor's office.

"I am" The blonde didn't want to make small talk or any talk at all with the brunette.

"So… If you are here… Where is Lexa?" Clarke grabbed the door knob with all her strength. She was not going to fall in the trap. "Let me guess…" Costia was walking really slowly to the blonde. "International relations, right? She always wanted to study that… In this uni… So… Your Daddy brought you a girlfriend… So sweet." Now Costia was behind the blonde. Clarke was feeling her blood boil. "But, you and I know, that Lexa is too good for you… I came for what is mine… And Lexa is."

"Yeah!" Clarke let go the door knob and faced Costia. "How exactly are you gonna do that? The last time I checked you left her, Costia, no the other way around. You fucking ruined her, you broke her, and left, because what she is… So don't make me laugh." Costia chuckled.

"I know I did a mistake. But you, your title, your money and your whore sultry will never compare to the first love. So… Prepare to lose, Lady Griffin."

Clarke shook her head and looked into Costias eyes. "Why?"

"She deserves better than you. She always has hated your class. You always had it all. No fucking effort from you. But we. Lexa and I, we have to work for everything, all the time. You just can't have her. She is mine." At that moment something clicked in Clarke's mind.

"Your fucking rich girl left you, right? I do read heat, by the way. You were dating that business owner's daughter. Emilia Stephen. I know that family, they have always wanted to be into the nobility circle. Fucked of you. I'm off. I don't need this." Clarke opened the door and was about to leave when Costia spoke again.

"I was her first, Griffin. That sort of things can't be forgotten." Clarke was in front of the model in a second.

"OK. Try, I can't stop you, you are a bitch. But let make myself clear. If you make her feel uncomfortable just once, I'm gonna fucking end you. Understood?" She didn't hear Costia's answer, she left the building and went to her home, with her girlfriend. _Fuck her. I do trust Lexa._

* * *

Lexa was reading waiting for her girlfriend. That talk with her mates really got her. She really wanted to marry Clarke, had it all. Lexa had it all. Her. At the age of twenty two, she could picture her life happily ever after with her beautiful girlfriend. Having a girl, with Clarke's eyes and her brown hair. And a boy, with her eyes and Clarke's hair. Or... _whatever... it doesn't matter. Just our family. Fucking hell. Yeah!_ She was lost in her own mind. She once thought she had it all, but this time, she felt different, a sense of certainty that made her smile and dream. Suddenly the door opened and a quiet blonde entered. Lexa smiled. Clarke was everything that she needed in her life that was the reason why this time everything felt different.

"Hey, Lex. How you've been?" Clarke called her and walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took her milkshake. "Where are the burgers? I'm hungry." The blonde smirked when Lexa appeared and leaned on the doorframe.

"In the oven. I didn't know you were going to be this late. What kept your precious time?" Clarke walked to the oven and put out the burgers. She didn't know if she should tell her girlfriend about Costia. "Art stuff." She simply said. She was taking two plates from the top shelf. She felt two arms around het waist and a pair of lips over her neck. "What was that for?" Lexa kissed her again.

"You looked stressed. I wanted you to feel my love." Lexa smiled. Clarke turned around and kissed her girlfriend slowly.

"You are whipped. Quoting Adele. Sappy much?"

"I love you much."

"Let's eat. I'm starving. Then cuddles. And Netflix. And you. What did you do today? Apart from being called whipped."

"Well. I was with Bell and Linc at the pitch. Our first last game is in a week. We did our ritual. You know. They were tired."

"Raven told me. Boyfriend duties. Hahahaha way to be back I guess."

"Yeah!" Lexa yawned.

"Come on love, let's eat. You can nap later."

Clarke was stroking Lexa's hair. The brunette fell asleep almost instantly. Lexa was really tired. Clarke smirked, she knew she did that. She was the only one that could do that to the brunette. She could prove it. Two years ago, an incident made that statement really clear.

* * *

 _It wasn't surprising that Lexa had fans, it was one of the things that happen when you are the rugby captain. But for some strange reason, the night of the championship Clarke was absolutely pissed about that. The only thing that she could hear was how hot did Lexa look, or how bad anyone wanted to fuck her girlfriend. She was mad, not at Lexa, but at everyone out there. Yes, her girlfriend was hot, and yes, she knew that sort of things happened, but that didn't mean that she had to like it._

 _At almost the end of the game Lexa looked at the blonde and sent her a kiss, Clarke was smiling and was about to send one back when a bloody cheerleader from the other team yelled at Lexa,_ "thanks, I would kiss you later, everywhere." _It seems like Lexa didn't hear that, because she was back to the game the second she looked Clarke smile._

 _The minutes passed and then the Oxford female rugby team won its second championship in a row. Everybody was over the brunette, she tried to escape, find her girlfriend but it seemed like a wave of people didn't let her through. Then she saw the blonde, sitting in her spot next to their friends waiting for her, but when she was about to get close to her girlfriend her teammates carried her on shoulders and did the Olympic round. Everybody was happy, celebrating. Lexa simply smiled and sent an apologetic look at Clarke, the blonde nodded and sat in the same spot for a couple of minutes. Bellamy and Lincoln where there with her._

 _"Our babes are on fire, right, Wanheda?" Clarke only smiled and then she saw the whole team disappear on the tunnel._

 _"Well, how about we wait for them at the parking lot? I got beers." Bellamy said and the trio walked back there._

 _Thirty minutes passed and Octavia, Anya and Raven were already with them, the only one missing was Lexa. "Clarke, why don't you go for Heda. Fucking fans are taking her time." Anya told her._

 _"Yep. I had to drag this lovely here." Echo kissed Anya's cheeks._

 _"Yeah! OK. And where are we going later?" The blonde asked._

 _"There is party at the same pub, as always." Bellamy told her and hugged Raven._

 _"OK, anyway. We'll see you there." The group said their goodbyes and went. Clarke was about to go into the locker room when a strange conversation stopped her._

 _"I'm flattered. I really am, but you are not my type. So please, get dressed and go. I would forget everything. OK?" It was Lexa's voice. The brunette was facing her locker collecting her things not paying attention to the girl who was at her back._

 _"I know you want it. Come on? A quicky. Nobody has to know." Clarke saw the same cheerleader who yelled at the brunette, naked offering herself to her girlfriend. Her blood was boiling. She did nothing though, she wanted to see what her girlfriend would do._

 _"Look, you are hot and all, but I really don't like you. I have a girlfriend, and I'm a very monogamous person. So, please go." The cheerleader took Lexa's hand._

 _"Come on! You are Alexandria Woods. You have a reputation to mantain. You haven't even looked at me. I know that you would like me." At that Lexa faced the girl. She looked at her really carefully, studying her. Clarke saw everything. She waited for a fainting whole minute._

 _"Sorry. You are not my type. So please, go." The cheerleader was not taking a no for an answer and put Lexa's hand on her chest._

 _"Now tell me you don't want me." Lexa put her hand away from the cheerleader breast, looked at the girl in her eyes and became full Heda._

 _"I don't. Don't insist. Just grab you things and go. I'm gonna do you a favour, nobody will know about this. For your own good. So no, I really don't like you. I don't find you attractive. OK? So go the…"_

 _"Fuck out. You heard her. You are making her uncomfortable." Clarke was leaned against the lockers._

 _"The fuck are you?" The cheerleader took her clothes and covered her naked body._

 _"The girlfriend. Now. Go fuck yourself or I will." The cheerleader dressed up as quickly as she could and left the locker room._

 _"I can explain it… but you are not gonna like it." Lexa leaned her back on her locker._

 _"She was naked all over you." The blonde said, walking slowly to her girlfriend._

 _"Yeah… I did nothing." Lexa sat on the bench._

 _"I saw. Aren't you even a little turned on? She has and amazing body... and fuck... her face..." Clarke sat next to her. "I get that everyone wants to fuck you senseless, but… would you? With them?" Clarke was aware that they were very sexual persons and maybe sooner or later Lexa would want to be in a more open relationship. She didn't know if she would be OK with that._

 _"Clarke, look at me." The blonde did. "Now… look at my crotch."_

 _"This is not a very good time for sex, Lexa."_

 _"I know. But come on! Just do it babe." The blonde did. She found nothing odd. Lexa's jeans were plain, normal… Normal._

 _"Nothing." The blonde said and Lexa smiled, kissed Clarke and put their foreheads together._

 _"I've got a hot cheerleader naked in front of me and nothing happened, Clarke. And she was hot. But, nothing. Now… kiss me like you mean it." The blonde smiled and did it. She took Lexa's neck and brought her to her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. Lexa deepened the kiss and her tongue was into Clarke's mouth. Clarke smiled into the kiss and carefully straddled her girlfriend's lap. "Can you feel it? It's half awake now." Lexa said in the kiss, Clarke did feel it._

 _"Why? I… she was… I…"_

 _"I love you. There's no one who can make me hard in an instant, just you. We talked about it millions of times, Clarke. I'm sorry that you had to watch that. But I'm not sorry that you now know that there's no one but you in my life, in my heart and in my pants." Clarke kissed her and hugged her._

 _"You always say sappy things. Now, let's go. We have a party to go." Lexa grabbed her things and Clarke's hand. After the party they came back to their flat and made love all weekend. By Sunday Lexa couldn't get out of the bed. After that, they were stronger than ever._

* * *

"Baby… I need to pee. I'm gonna be right back." Lexa moved her head a little just to let Clarke stand up. Lexa was really tired, those sex sessions were starting to get to her, but she would die tired and happy. She was about to get back to sleep when a very disturbing knocking stopped her from doing just that. She got up upset, put some clothes on and opened the door.

"Tell me where she is?" A very angry Raven was in front of her.

"Clarke" The brunette yell. "Raven is here… angry… I'm scared." Raven entered, she was looking straight into Lexa's eyes.

"I'm not looking for Clarke. Where is she?" Raven repeated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Rave, who is she?" Lexa was awake now, but she was lost.

"Rave… is everything OK?" The blonde was next to her girlfriend in an instant. She never really watched the Latina so pissed.

"Bloodworth. Where is she?" Lexa gulped. Now she understood.

"I don't know." Lexa took Clarke's hand.

"Tell me… where did you see her last?"

"Outside grounders… she was just passing. I really didn't know if she still he…"

"She fucking is. She went to see him. Thank God I was with him. The fucking nerve of that snob… Sorry Clarke, no offence…"

"Not taken."

"She fucking… what… arrgh! I need to find her." Raven was furious. She got into the flat, she really didn't knowing what to do.

"And then, do what? Fuck the shit out of her? Lose your scholarship here and the MIT too? Really Raven?" Clarke was following her close. Those were the times when your friends were there for you. Like the time, all those years ago that Clarke needed them.

"He's my boyfriend. I need to defend him. The fucking bitch! Talking about him like if he was a piece of meat." Raven sat on the couch and Clarke grabbed her a scotch.

"Where is Bellamy?" Lexa asked, meanwhile Raven gulped the beverage.

"At the flat, with O and Linc. Anya and Echo are out there trying to track Bloodworth. They didn't let me come…"

"That was wise... wait... you were going to do it anyway, right? Find Bloodworth?" Lexa asked amused.

"Fuck yeah! But... I didn't thought about the scholarship thing. I must... calm down. I hate her."

"That's better." The brunette said. "Rave, we are all here now. We take care of our people. Probably she just wanted to take a piss... Let it go." Lexa hugged Raven.

"She's right, Reyes. We can take care of our own." Clarke told her.

"OK, OK. I will calm down. Bell is in good hands. And I know that Bloodworth is not gonna do anything at plain sight." Raven said. "I'm going to see my man, then. He needs me and I just took off seeking revenge… If she does that again I'm going to end her… scholarships or not… she… fucking… I'll calm down… OK… promise." Raven stood up and hugged Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm gonna watch him too, you know, right? Take care of the mate?" Lexa whispered into Raven ears. The Latina nodded and left the flat. Clarke was quiet just thinking, if she should told Lexa about Costia? It was only fair. They promised no secrets. She needed to.

"Lex... you should know that..."

"Bloody hell! ... I forgot about the meeting. I need to go, love. I... Are you going to be at the studio? Sorry, I didn't want to cut you off… it's really important for me to be there…" Lexa's eyes were pleading forgiveness. Clarke really loved all Lexa's shades.

"Yeah! All afternoon." Clarke watched Lexa change into some jeans and a top.

"OK, cool. I'll see you there and you can tell me everything you want, OK?" Lexa kissed the blonde's head and smiled. "But now I really need to go." Clarke smiled and watched her girlfriend go.

"See you then. Go be your awesome self."

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

The debate group was one of Lexa's passions, almost as close as rugby. She was now the captain and all the responsibility was in her hands.

"Not to worry commander, we are gonna crush them." Emori told her.

"Sweet! Sorry again for the delate, family stuff... What time is it?"

"Almost four. Need to be with the Mrs?" Emori tease.

"You know it! So... I need to go... running. Wifey duty!" Lexa was grabbing her things in a hurry.

"Sure, no problem! See you tomorrow then. And good luck at the game." Samantha told her.

"Thanks mates! This last years gonna be epic." Lexa smiled and run out of the room. The brunette was so into her head that she didn't hear the person next to her.

"Hi there sexy one." Lexa kept walking not minding the girl. That was typical for her, a lot of girls trying to get her attention, mostly girls that didn't know about Clarke.

"I'm not interested, sorry I need to go." Lexa told the stranger voice without miding to look at her.

"Wow! And I thought I was the celebrity." Costia laughed, and Lexa stopped.

"Costia? What are you doing here?" Lexa hugged her.

"Businesses and social services. A friend of mine needed a favour... so here I am. I see you made it, cheers!" Lexa similed, she was glad to put Costia in her past, come clean, new star, everyone deserved a second chance.

"Yeah! The rugby and the grades helped... so..." Lexa watched her watch it was past four in the afternoon and she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic take out dinner. "Fuck... are you gonna be around? I really need to go, but we can catch up later. OK?"

"Sure, no problem. But give me your number so I can call you." Lexa thought about it, no harm with that, it wasn't like she would contact the model. But the brunette knew better.

"Let's do this. I'll see you tomorrow before my practise. Do you know were the pitch is?"

"Yeah!" Costia said. _This would be harder than I thought._

"OK brilliant. See you there at five p.m. it's just... I need to tell Clarke. She's you know, a little sensitive with this things. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Need to run, my girlfriend is waiting."

"OK" To Lexa talk about Clarke was as natural as breathing. Her friends, teammates and classmates were used to it. But for the outsiders and specially people that knew Lexa before Clarke that was odd. For Costia it was amazing, because she knew Lexa before her troubled years. This Lexa was the one she had a crush on, but now she was mature, absolutely gorgeous and so intriguing that she felt the need of possess her. I _really fucked up what we had. I should've listened to Trish, Lexa was one of a kind. Fuck it! We had something special, I can have her back! I know I can._

* * *

 _Costia was not a bad person. Actually she had been a good friend and a decent girlfriend to Lexa. They met when Lexa was fifteen and Costia was sixteen. Costia always had looked older thatn she was, her body was really feminine, slim curves, long legs, tan skin and a face of an angel. The first time Lexa saw her she was drooling, after all she was a horny, virgin, teen girl, with too much testosterone and oestrogen in her system to function right. Plus Costia Forrest smiled at her._

 _At their childhood home, the older brunette was the top of the popularity, everyone wanted to be her friend or something more. Costia was known for her beauty as well as her cleverness, she got a full scholarship to the Ice High School. Costia was the one to choose and she chose Lexa. They met at a party, Costia gave the eye to Lexa and the young brunette couldn't resist; they had sex that night, Lexa's first time was nothing special, it was awful, really, they were in a stranger's room with very little time, but Costial had fun, she liked the fact that Lexa saw her like a goddess, so she kept Lexa around. So for whole six months Lexa was the epitome of perfection, she was an inexperienced kid about love and relationships, she felt that she must do everything Costia told her, after all a girl like that was very rare to find._

 _"So... Elvira? Really, sexy?" They were having lunch at some cafe away from their high schools._

 _"Yeah! It's the third time this week that she asks me out. I kept telling her that I'm not interested... she just... she doesn't care." Lexa bit her sandwich and went silent._

 _"So do you want to go out with her? You can you know. We are only dating." That, years later, Costia understood was her first mistake._

 _"I don't want to. I know we are not exclusive but I don't like Elvira." Costia smiled, Lexa's loyalty was one of a kind._

 _"Who do you like?"_

 _"You, only you. You… Well, you know me and you are not scared of me." Lexa smiled and took Costia's hand in hers._

 _"You know that no girl, lesbian, bi or straight would mind your… Friend, right? I know I would never… And not before how well you learnt to use it." Lexa blushed and kept eating._

 _She thought she was in love with the older brunette, but how could she not feel like that? Her life had been a bitch, nobody ever loved her, she needed to fight for everything, surviving, food, shelter, money, life itself, until now. Now she had a family, a home, friends, she was playing rugby, she was pretty good, and finally, she got a beautiful girlfriend that wasn't disgusted about her penis. She had it all, even though they were a secret._

 _"Yeah well, I'm not looking for anyone." She kissed Costia and they fell in a comfortable silence._

 _A month later something really unexpected happened to the older brunette, a friend of her told her about being a model for him, she accepted and Ryder made a profile for her, a couple of days later she met some people from the modelling world. She was happy, couldn't believe it. She, as Lexa and the majority of the people at her school and community, had a very few shots in life. They need to work harder and longer for the things that they want. So when Costia got cast as a model for Closet London she simply let her mind go. She was meeting new people, new life, she wanted to go to places, to feel powerful, so she just wanted to live her life; sadly for the younger brunette Costia's life was without her._

 _"You fucking cheated on me, Costia. What the fucking fuck?" Lexa was in Costia's bedroom, the older brunette was preparing her move to America._

 _"We are not exclusive Lexa. We discussed this." Lexa was speechless. She was sixteen years old and her world was falling apart._

 _"What? You know I have never been with anyone else. I love you Costia." Lexa was crying. Wasn't she enough? Was she damaged?_

 _"I'm sorry Lexa I... God! I have an amazing opportunity for me. It's Victoria's Secret. Lexa I'm sorry... Don't cry... please." Costia was going for the last strike. She had loved Lexa, or at least she had cared for her deeply, but this was her opportunity and no one could stop her. "I loved you, but I want to be with Emilia, she's normal and she is going to go with me to America. I'm sorry." Suddenly Lexa stopped crying. She realised something._

 _"Fuck you Costia!" Lexa was leaving the bedroom. "I'm gonna make you regret this. Do you remember what you told me? That no girl would ever reject me? Remember that. Go have your dreamy life. So when you come back crawling I'm gonna fucking end you… See you in hell."_

 _That was the last time they spoke until the day she met her outside the pub were Clarke and Lexa had their disastrous date. Costia saw how changed Lexa was, she was getting hotter and she was taken, that made her curious. Some of her friends back in town never met Lexa, never knew they were dating, but everyone in town knew of Lexa, about her athletic skills and her womanizer ways around London. So when Costia saw Lexa she simply felt the need to have her no matter what, no matter who. Except Clarke did stop her in a very nasty way._

 _She didn't know who Clarke was. Until a year later. She was surfing the net, wasting her time, trying to know about her home town, she was living in America for a long time and her relationship was not ideal. Emilia was cheating on her and her family didn't accept her. It was bad enough that Emilia was a lesbian, the atrocious thing was that Costia wasn't part of the nobility. Her dream life was rubbish. Then she saw a little article on Heat, it was just few lines and a photo. The article was about the aristocratic love life. The photo was from a gala in the Griffin's mansion, and there, in all her glory was Lexa, in a black Dolce & Gabbana tuxedo and at her right in her arm was the blonde who almost broke her nose, Lady Clarke Griffin, wearing a black dress with black laces, the D&G couple, Costia mocked. They seem like a golden couple and the report said the same._

 _"The couple of the fairy tale, Lady Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods. The young couple met at the Arkadia High School a year ago where they are currently attending. Our sources affirm that the outstanding young rugby player (Woods) and the raising artist, young Lady (Griffin) are in a very serious and solid relationship. We are pretty happy for them, love is very difficult to find. Cheers to the young golden couple."_

 _That was all. Costia knew that she needed to see it for herself. Love? Costia knew that she was Lexa's first love. She knew Lexa's aberration for the nobility, for the high class. And now she was dating a Lady and appearing in magazines?_

 _She needed to see it for herself. Luckily her job bought her home. The older brunette wanted to apologise, leave the horrible story behind Lexa and her, be friends, and little by little get Lexa back, after all, the young brunette was the best girlfriend the model could ever have. The huge problem was Clarke. The blonde was a beast, defending what was hers vehemently, so she would playe her cards well, time will tell if Lexa and Clarke were meant to be, in her head, they weren't, she knew that, no high class bitch will be ever good enough for them, Emilia had made it clear, she knew Lexa will see it too. She would play long, she will get back her admire, Lexa_. And then she was here, at Oxford.

* * *

Lexa picked up some Italian food and went to see her girlfriend. She was happy, thinking about politics and rugby made her happy. Be with her friends made her happy. Being with Clarke, well that was the absolute exquisiteness of her life. Seeing her girlfriend in her element, deep in her art, expressing herself, feeling, being part in the intimate daily nature of the artist that was love.

Clarke was so into her mind that she didn't hear Lexa get in. So Lexa stood there, watching her girlfriend being all frustrated in front of her canvas. Her eyebrows furrowed, then her hand made violent moves over the painting, like if she was trying to destroy it. Clarke suddenly stopped and threw her brush out.

"Fucking hell!" Clarke yelled.

"Wow, love! You really are stressing over this assignment." Clarke jumped when she heard her girlfriend's voice. "And fuck, you hate the model!" Lexa was in front of the canvas, studying it.

"No... Why would you say that?" Clarke asked innocently.

"You're using beige. Fucking beige. Near to brown, those are your horrible colors... oh, fuck... there... brown." Lexa was pointing the upper part of the painting where was a brown shadow. She knew her girlfriend, something was off and was pissing Clarke off. And when the blonde was angry the only two things that could calm her was painting or angry sex. The brunette was preparing for the latter.

"How do you know that? Your hair is brown and I love it." Clarke took the bag from Lexa's hands and placed the takeout on a table in the far corner.

"Don't be daft, love. My hair is light chestnut, you love it because it's natural and mine. Now this... is plain brown... you, love-hate beige... so... emotions... hate... everything is beautiful, as always, but babe... you do hate this poor girl." Clarke hugged Lexa's waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Sometimes I just hate that I can't keep anything from you." Lexa chuckled and leaned her back on Clarke's front.

"I saw Costia today. She wanted to catch up with me. I'm meeting her tomorrow. Wanna come?" Lexa asked.

"No, you go. I trust you. But if she tries to make a move on you, you call me or text me and I will be there to end her." Lexa smiled and faced Clarke.

"Aye, love. Promise... Fuck, you are so hot when you get angry. What about if we... do... Things?" Lexa wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde and Clarke stroked Lexa's bulge.

"We haven't done it here!" Clarke kissed Lexa's neck while opening Lexa's jeans.

"Oh... and why's that?!" The brunette put her hands over the blonde's hips. "Are you sure you wanna do this before we eat something."

"Agh! Way to kill the mood, lad." Clarke complained and went to the table where the food was, Lexa followed her laughing.

"No, but, I promised Jake and Abby to look after you. Keep you well fed is in order... and later... we'll fuck like maniacs."

"I knew about Costia being here. I didn't tell you because the thing with Raven and then you had to go to the meeting... I'm sorry."

"Hey, its OK... oh... OK..." Lexa went silent abruptly, her mind was working hard and fast, then everything clicked. "Costia is the model, isn't she?"

"Agh! I swear I hate this telepathic shit between us sometimes." Clarke rubbed her hands over her face trying to get rid of the frustrations that she felt.

"No you don't... Did she tell you something that upset you?" There it was again. Five years together made Lexa read Clarke's emotions like an open book.

"No. It... God... She just remembered me that she was your first. That kind of... fucked me up a little." Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't care about Costia. I only care about you. I love you. So don't... listen to her."

"I know that Lex, but..."

"I got it. I would feel the same if Niylah would show her ugly face." Clarke chuckled.

"She's not ugly."

"Yeah well... she is to me." Lexa was setting the table trying to be busy to not let her jealousy show.

"Oh my god! Really?"

"What?"

"How I can tell that Costia is attractive but you can't accept the fact that Naiylah is hot?"

"Because I'm a fucking jealous asshole in love." Clarke chuckled and Lexa smiled.

"I'm a fucking jealous asshole in love as well. But here we are, talking abut our hot ex girlfriends."

"She wasn't your girlfriend, darling. And yeah, she is OK" Lexa finished serving the plates and looked at Clarke. "Have you ever wondered why we are so... like we are?" Lexa asked.

"Clingy?" Clarke said it like it was the most normal question in the world. "Don't know. I don't mind. Do you?"

"No. I like it, actually." Lexa smiled.

"My theory is that we are like that because we had tons of casual fucks, that once we found love we defend it with all our strength. But it's just a theory."

"Fucking hell! You thought about this really deeply, didn't you?"

"Yup. After I knocked you out, I started to think about why I was so angry and jealous about her. And the reason was that I love you so much that if you wanted to go back to her I would leave you to be happy with her; that's how much I love you. Obviously… I punched her after having that epiphany." Clarke wasn't looking at Lexa. How could she? She just admitted her deepest fear, Lexa leaving her willingly for someone else.

"Fucking hell! Now I understand why you were so sure about... letting me go when the Catherine thing..."

"And after that I understood that we are meant to be together, because you will fight for us until the end and I will do the same for you, for us. This is the first time that we are really in love... like really in love."

"Really in love." They kept talking, eating and laughing. Alexandria Sophia Woods knew that she had it all.

"Let's go, it's late and tomorrow we have classes. So help me clean up." Clarke stood up and started to clean. "Be a dear, put the paint on the top shelf." Lexa did what she was told, she stood and her top lifted, she was showing her abs, Clarke saw it, she felt the unavoidable feeling that only Lexa could bring her: lust. The blonde put her hands over Lexa's abs and stroked them lightly.

"Everything OK, babe?" Lexa put her hands over the blonde's.

"Yeah! It's just that you are so hot. I love your abs… your beautiful ass… so perfect… God!" The blonde kissed Lexa's neck, her hands travelled from her waist to her ass. "Fuck! How can you do that?"

"What? You are the one who's grabbing my ass." The blonde chuckled.

"Let's do the nasty here." Lexa turned around and face the blonde without releasing her.

"You were the one who told me that this was your sacred place. So... your call."

"Let's fuck here... on every possible surface." Lexa's junk was starting to wake. "I want to suck your cock while I put a finger in your ass. Just like you like to do to me. So you can come so hard that you won't be able to function. I'm gonna ruin you for any bitch in the planet. Because Lexa, you are fucking mine." Clarke licked Lexa's neck while she stroked the brunette's bulge.

"Fuck baby girl, you are so naughty." Lexa put her hand over Clarke's and stopped the stroking. "This is because of Costia, isn't it?" Clarke sighed and turned her back.

"I swear I fucking hate this telepathic rubbish." Lexa hugged Clarke tightly form behind.

"I don't mind. In fact, I love the idea of you being here and remembering how good you fucked me. So... baby girl... let's fuck." Clarke turned around and hugged Lexa's neck and sucked over her pulse point with so much force that she left a mark. "Marking your territory little girl?"

"No need, you are mine. It's just for fun."

"Oh fun yeah! It's nothing to do with the fact that I'm gonna see Costia tomorrow, right?"

"Ugh! You know what? I'm not in the mood anymore. Let's go home." Clarke was about to let go Lexa's neck when the brunette hugged her tight.

"Clarke, I know why you're doing this, I don't mind. I… Understand. A few days ago I almost made a sweet little gay guy shit his pants because I thought he wanted to ask you out. I've been there." Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke's nose. "I'm just teasing you because now I know that I'm not alone in the jealousy department." Clarke smiled at her.

"You've never been alone in that. I'm sorry… I gave you a love bite… Forgive me?" Lexa smiled, put her forehead over the blonde's.

"You know what? Mark me. All over my body, I want people to know that I'm taken."

"Would you do that to me too? Mark me, I mean."

"Yup! Scratches, love bites, I also can write my name over your fanny if you'd like." Lexa smirked at that comment. She felt the blonde's mouth over her neck once again, Clarke was sucking again at the same spot, just harder this time.

"We are a fucking weird couple." Lexa put her hands over Clarke's ass.

"Oh baby you have no idea." Clarke took a step back and started to take Lexa's clothes off.

"I wanna suck your cock."

"OK… Let's just… Wait… why do you have a sofa-bed in here? Is this like a motel or something that I wasn't aware of?"

"Nope. It's here for the models, when we need to do the… You know, anatomy shit."

"Oh… Let's fuck there." Lexa smiled. "Although… We should need sheets. I'm planing to be sooo naughty that you are going to blush every time you come here." Lexa's perfect body was in all her dorky naked glory, moving to the cupboard looking for sheets. Clarke only could see her while she was getting naked herself. She was so lucky to have someone like Lexa in her life. She could be anything that Clarke needed in any circumstance. She could be sweet, pleasant, gentle, protective, funny, dorky, harsh, stubborn, mental, unstoppable. And she was all hers. She had no doubt about that.

"Look in the top shelf near the paints." Lexa grabbed the sheets and put them over the sofa, she didn't move at first, she looked at Clarke instead. She would let the blonde decide the love making.

"OK… Now… How do you wanna do this? Do you wanna play or just us?" Lexa could do the oddest questions in the inappropriate times, but that was what Clarke loved about her, always looking out for the blonde's needs.

"Let's just go with the flow… And now the flow is in my favour, so… Lay on the sofa and play with your cock."

"Fuck Clarke, you certainly know how to talk like a Lady."

"I know, right? Tell me what you like about me." Clarke needed this. Of course Lexa always told her how beautiful she was, that she loved her curves and her smile and, actually everything about her, but she needed to hear it know.

"I love your neck… the way you get horny when I kiss the spot right between your jaw and your neck." It seemed like Lexa's hand had a life or its own. She stroked her dick lightly but firmly, wishing the blonde was the one doing it.

"Keep going, baby. Stroke that beautiful cock of yours. Tell me more." She felt Clarke's eyes on her, she knew the blonde liked to be in control any other day, those times were few but effective when the blonde needed to blow some steam, it happened when the blonde was jealous or insecure, so Lexa did everything in her power to show the blonde that she was the only one for her.

"Are you gonna touch yourself too? Please? I love see you fucking yourself." At that comment Clarke put a feet on the bed showing to Lexa her wet pussy. The brunette loved to see it, always ready for her.

"OK. Just keep going, baby. I get wetter when you talk." Clarke put two fingers in her pussy and started to move them up and down slowly.

"Shit, Clarke. Come on, lay next to me." The blonde did. It was amazing how dirty and loving their sex could be.

"I love your tits. So perfect. When my dick is between them... shit, I just wanna come all over them... I love your arms... it's just fantastic how warm they are when you hug me." Lexa was looking at the blonde directly into her eyes. She could hear the noise that Clarke's finger made when the blonde put them in her cunt. Lexa was so turned on. "I love your hands, they are so dedicated and strong at the same time... Just like you."

"Fuck!" Clarke was horny, pleasuring herself with the help of Lexa's words that always were so hot for the blonde.

"Keep going, baby... fuck your fingers... does it feel good? Like my cock in you?" Lexa was as worked up as Clarke, to prevent herself from cumming, she squeezed the base of her cock, she wanted to fuck Clarke, she wanted to be fucked by the blonde.

"Nothing ever feels as good as you, Lexa... shit! I love to see you touching yourself."

"I wanna be in you, baby. Please..." Lexa was holding on poorly.

"No. A little more." Both of them were in sync. Looking straight to their eyes. "Tell me more, please." Lexa took a breath to calm herself.

"I love your wet, warm pussy all over my cock. I love the fact that the only one who can pleasure you like you need it's me… I'm the only one Clarke, because no one has this fucking cock that you love to fuck. I just… I like everything about you… Please baby, let me fuck you good… Please!" Clarke was about to cum but she stopped her movement. She took her fingers off her pussy and sat down on the bed edge. "Stand up in front of me." Lexa did was she was told. Her cock was in front of Clarke's face. The blonde guided her wet finger to the brunette's mouth. "Suck them while I suck your cock… Make my finger really wet because these babies are gonna be in your ass, and you gonna love it." Lexa was so turned on that she went straight to sucking the blonde's fingers. The position was a little uncomfortable for Clarke, but she managed to put her mouth on her girlfriend's cock. She just gave her two kisses on the head and grabbed the big penis in her hand.

"Come on, Lexa. Suck them good. Imagine that they are my clit. How you love to lick my pink hard clit." Lexa did it, suddenly Clarke pushed her fingers out of the brunette's mouth.

"OK, show time, baby. Relax… I'm with you, I know you love me, I know you love that I own you, let's do that." Lexa breathed and tried to relax as best as she could. Since the first time Clarke did that to her, she always got excited and nervous at the same time because she knew that she would cum in no time. She didn't want that, she wanted to last as long as she could, or at least to be ready in a second for her girl. All those thoughts disappeared when she felt the mouth of her girl in the tip of her cock and a very soft hand running through her thighs close to her ass. "Shit baby, move a little. I need to feel these glorious ass muscles on my hands."

"Fuck!" Lexa thrusted her hips lightly, carefully avoiding deep throating her girlfriend, which was really difficult while being sucked the life out of by the talented mouth and tongue of Clarke. The brunette was looking at the blonde, just her, just Clarke. The aristocrat Lady who fell in love with her, a ruffian, a criminal, a jerk; and the blonde changed her. Now Lexa was in love, she has been in love with the blonde since she met her.

"God, babe! Your mouth is… Fuck! The greatest weapon of love." Clarke laughed hard, she almost choked at that declaration. The blonde spanked the brunette's hard ass.

"Really Lexa? That was a horrible line… Way to kill the mood!" The blonde was about to complain more but the brunette took her head and guided it to her cock with a smile on her face. Clarke kissed the tip of her cock before putting all the member into her mouth.

"Fucking hell… Keep going, love… Oh my god… Yes… Come on… Take it… Shit!" The blonde was sucking her and playing with the brunette's ass. Lexa felt in heaven. "Shit… Baby… Wait, don't put your finger in my ass… Make them wet with your juices… Play with your twat a little." Clarke did, she knew how tight Lexa's ass was, she wanted to give her pleasure not discomfort. "God! Your pussy is always so wet for me baby girl… So lovely… Come on… Play with that beautiful cunt! Make it wet for me… Because after this I'm gonna fuck you so good my love… So, so, so, so good that you're gonna ruin you knickers just by coming in here." Lexa kept pumping her hips lightly when she felt her girlfriend's wet fingers slowly enter her ass. "God, baby girl… Slowly… Just like that… Fucking hell… Yeah… Suck my cock, love… Fuck… You fell so good… Yes… Oh baby… Keep sucking it… Shit… Your finger is in… All the way… Fuck…" Lexa knew that she was going to cum hard. The way that Clarke was fucking her ass was an indication of it. The blonde had a finger up her ass, while her other hand was stroking the brunette's balls and her mouth was sucking the tip of her cock like a lollipop. "Fuck Clarke… Take what you need baby… I'm all yours… Come on! Shit… Move that finger love… Oh god! Yeah! Oh my god! Bob that clever head of yours… Shit… Faster love… Come on! Baby girl… Make me cum!" The pleasure was enormous. Lexa was screaming. All her muscles were tense, she knew that she wasn't going to last long. The blonde owned her, she was making a sexual statement. Clarke tasted the precum on her lover's cock and sucked her harder and faster. Lexa's thrusts helped her fuck her ass while she was squeezing her balls. She was on a mission, make the brunette cum hard all over the place. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum… God! I'm… Take it baby… Take my cum… Oh my god! OH MY GOD CLARKE… YEAH! I FUCKING… LOVE YOU… GOD!" The brunette cummed hard. So hard that she had to grab the blonde's shoulders to support herself. "You… You… God! I… Lay down, I need to lay down…" Clarke chuckled and kissed Lexa's abs, helping her lay down next to her.

"Was it good?" Lexa chuckled. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was irregular.

"Good? ... Good? ... My god! That was… Was… Shit… I don't even have the words right now… Come here… Let me kiss you." The blonde straddled the brunette's hips, carefully avoiding the brunette's semi hard cock. Lexa kissed her softly, caressing the blonde's back, rubbing and squeezing her ass. "I love everything about you Clarke. You're perfection. Your curves, your smooth skin. Shit, I truly understand why everybody looks at you and drool over your shadow. And god that makes me so fucking jealous! But then, you came running to me with that big smile and kiss me like I was the only thing in your mind, and then I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because you are mine. Not because I'm forcing you, but because you want to be mine. That is what I love the most about you, that despite our differences you want to be with me." Clarke laid on top of Lexa's body, she wanted to feel close to her girlfriend. "The fact that you are smoking hot helps a lot…" She said playfully. "And your eyes… Your eyes are poetry, so blue, so pure… God I'm such a lesbian in love."

"Yeah! You are." Clarke felt her girlfriends cock getting harder.

"How much time do we have in here?" Clarke looked at the clock on the wall.

"About… Twenty more minutes." Lexa nodded, took her cock and started to rub it on Clarke's cunt.

"I'm gonna make you scream, baby." Clarke kissed Lexa's neck and helped her guide her cock in her pussy.

"Promises… Promises…" Lexa thrust deep and fast. Clarke's pussy was so wet that the brunette had no difficulties entering her.

"As promised, love… Come on baby, move that beautiful body of yours… God you're always so tight… Shit… Like that… good… Up and down… Fuck you're so fucking good. Look at those tits bouncing… Shit… God." Lexa grabbed Clarke's tits in her hands while the blonde put her hands over Lexa's ribs and fucked her hard. The sound of skin slapping skin was filling the room. They were into their own world.

"Shit Lexa… Come on… Suck my nipples… Fuck you're so hot… Baby, come on!" Lexa sat up and took a nipple in her mouth, the other was between her fingers, she was twisting it hard, Clarke liked it like that. "God you have a glorious cock, baby… So big… So strong… Keep going… I need to feel how you stretch my cunt… God! Yeah! Like that! Do you like my pussy? Fucking… Yeah…" Lexa was thrusting her fast but not as hard as the blonde wanted. "Baby… Let's… God! Top me… Please, I need you hard and fast." Lexa turned them without pulling out of Clarke, she grabbed the back of the sofa to help herself thrust harder and faster. Clarke's hands were on her ass once again but this time she was just squeezing it. She felt her girlfriends hot and warm breath on her neck, then she felt a wet tongue on her pulse point.

"Fuck… Do it Clarke… Do it... Bite me, suck my neck… Fuck you're so wet… So warm… Shit… I love this cunt… it's mine… just mine… OH GOD!" Clarke's teeth were over her pulse point, the biting and the sucking were so hot that she moved her hips faster and harder. She was concentrating just in the pleasure, for a moment she didn't hear her girlfriend.

"Lexa stop… Baby… Baby please stop." The pleading took her out of her trance, making her stop completely.

"Fuck! Baby did I hurt you… Do I pull out? Are you OK?"

"Yeah… We are going to break the sofa Lex… So we need to slow down or move." Lexa blushed and Clarke smiled.

"No slowing down… Come on… Let me…" Lexa pulled out of Clarke, put the blonde's legs over her waist, she was searching for a place to fuck her girlfriend, but apart from the sofa there was nothing available. "Shit… why every surface on this place it's full of art stuff."

"Really?" The blonde chuckled.

"That was rhetorical… fuck it… The wall will do." Lexa carried Clarke to the only wall that was empty of canvas or sculptures, the one near the door. Luckily for them the door had just a little window, if they were lucky no one would see them. "Fuck baby… Let me… Shit… I love fucking you like this… I can be so deep inside you." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck and put the tip of her dick carefully into the blonde's twat. She needed to be focused, carrying her girlfriend and fucking her at the same time was a pretty difficult tasks.

"Fuck Lexa! You feel huge… I love it… I love you… God… Right there baby… Yeah! Shit… Fuck, the wall is cold." That sudden jump made Clarke's pussy squeeze hard around Lexa's cock.

"Shit… Oh my god! Clarke… Let me… Fuck… Let me enter you… Like… Yeah! Oh my god, you're so wet." Lexa moved her hips slowly.

"Come on, love! God! Your cock it's so good… Come on! Fuck me… Fuck me good! Shit… Come on, baby, take that cunt… Take it, own it. So, so, so good! Yeah! Fuck me… Oh god!"

"Shit… Yeah… Like that? Do you like my cock deep in your cunt? Eh? Shit… Feel it… Feel me in you… Shit… Your cunt it's always so good, baby girl… so so good… And mine… Only mine… Shit… You feel fucking beautiful… oh my god! Tell me how much you love my cock! How wet do you get when you see me."

"So wet… So good! Keep going." Lexa put her mouth on Clarke's neck, she was sucking hard. Everything felt so good. "Come on Lex… Bite me." The brunette changed their position, her back was now on the wall and the blonde was holding the brunette's neck. Clarke felt Lexa's teeth on her pulse point and a bite while the brunette was thrusting hard. "Fuck Lexa… You're mine… Just mine… God, your cock… Fuck, like that… So good!"

"Who do you belong to Clarke?"

"You… Only you." Lexa bit her as hard as Clarke did before. Now the blonde was sure that they got teeth marks on their necks like fucking animals. Clarke was smiling. When she opened her eyes she was surprised with a pair of honey brown eyes looking direct to her. Costia's eyes and mouth were wide open. She was just there, watching them making love. She couldn't believe it, when she was with Lexa, the young brunette was so gentle, so sweet. Now, this Lexa was pure hormones and rough sex appeal that she didn't recognise. For a moment she though that Clarke was with someone else, until…

"Fuck me Clarke… Please baby… Fuck me… Let me… God… Do it… Please… You feel so good on my cock… God." Clarke looked at Costia with a smirk on her face. She understood that she had nothing to worry about, Lexa was hers, only hers. "God… I need… Where… A stool…" Lexa opened her eyes to look for a stool, a table, something to put Clarke on and fuck her senseless, to finish. She stopped her thrusting and walked to the stool in the middle of the room, sitting Clarke on it. The blonde looked at the door but Costia wasn't there anymore. "I'm gonna cum baby… Open your legs wide… Fuck…"

"Harder, Lex… Play with my clit… I wanna cum with you…" Lexa put a finger over Clarke's clit and stared rubbing it while her hips moved violently, her cock was in and out of Clarke's cunt with so much force that the stool was moving with them.

"Fuck Clarke… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum…"

"Yeah! Me too… Suck my nipples… God!" Lexa did, Clarke's pussy was squeezing her hard, she wasn't gonna last. "Fuck! Come inside Lexa…"

"I love you." Lexa was about to cum, when she murmured something close to marry me. Clarke wasn't sure, her orgasm was so hard that she forgot how to breathe.

"OH MY GOD LEXA! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Clarke came and Lexa did a little after her. She felt the creamy cum of her girl filling her. After a moment of silence the blonde spoke. "Fuck that was good!" Clarke was breathless trying to hold herself and her girlfriend form falling off the stool. Lexa was laying on top of her unable to move.

"I think what you're trying to say is 'it was fucking mind blowing', but your brain is not ready yet." Clarke chuckled.

"Exactly! Do you want to lay down, Lex?" Lexa nodded but did nothing to move. "Need a hand?" Lexa shook her head. "Lex… Are you OK?" The brunette shook her head again and the blonde felt a little moisture in her neck. "Baby, are you crying?" Lexa didn't respond, she just hugged Clarke tightly.

"I need to tell you something." This was it. This was the time when Lexa told Clarke that she rather be with Costia. Clarke was going to lose the love of her life forever. Just minutes ago she thought that she had nothing to worry about. She didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to… Pull out and face me?" Clarke was tense, Lexa could feel it.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm not gonna break up with you. So don't panic. And I don't wanna pull out. Clarke…" With all the strength that the brunette had she rose up and faced her girlfriend. "I have never done this."

"Fucking in an art studio? I hope not, all your first times are with me… Well, not all of them, but you get it." Clarke wanted to light the mood, she never had seen Lexa so serious after sex.

"I have never had rough sex with anyone. I have never been… I…" Lexa was stroking Clarke's thighs trying to calm her nerves. "I thought about it, but I never did it with anybody until you. It was scary for me, you know? Being a girl who has a cock, then the sex… I always have been a little wild, but not with sex… They… I… You are so special Clarke, you accept all of me… And I mean all, nobody has ever done that. I don't know if you understand." Lexa was now looking at Clarke's eyes. She did understand. "I had to play nice in order to be accepted. I fucked a lot, just not rough, I had to be another person, just… Get in and get out, never stay… Just… Good fuck, I came, never see you again… And probably you think that that was easy, it wasn't. I couldn't be my wild self with anyone… For that you need a certain connection with someone. Trust in them. And I never had that, until you. What I'm trying to say is that, I trust you Clarke Griffin, I trust you with everything I have. And that mean… Everything… So you can use my body, because I know that you are never going to use my heart. So I trust you with both." That was it, the ultimate love declaration. Clarke couldn't say it better, they trusted each other beyond jealousy, possessions or uncertainty. They were meant to be.

"God Lexa! I thought I couldn't be more in love with you and then… I wanna be with you for the rest of my life!" Lexa was surprised, forever was a long time that she would accept gladly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Forever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was ready to play rugby. Her body was vibrating. Rugby was her thing. She needed this, the controlled violence, the primary cleverness, the ruthless team play. Something about being a savage was so… her. Clarke was right, Lexa was a free spirit, it was so natural for her. Everybody wanted to stop her, to make her civilized, because that was the right think to do. So she played by they rules and she escaped when she could the only way she could: rugby. Until Clarke, always Clarke. The blonde loved the wild Lexa, She loved when she let go the civilized persona and became her, a savage in the sheets. And oh! Wasn't it fantastic that she could do that? Just be her without a mask, with Clarke. Lexa knew that Clarke loved the same thing, being just her, free! No care about what other people said. Clarke became a wild animal, just like her, but that was good because they were together in that. They trusted one another with their bodies and souls.

She was sure of that. Even though they were a known couple, all those magazines and tele-reports about them. Nobody knew the truth, the wild lover. Everyone thought of them as the sweet lesbian couple, the one that was just so perfect, so Cinderella and princess charming, that no one suspected that they were more like sex maniacs than Disney lovers. The truth was that they can be both. Lexa learned to be comfortable with the galas, the media and with some aristocrats. Secretly Jake and her dislike the same people, and when they were trapped with them they worked together as a team to make fun of the snobs without them noticing. They were a good pair. Plus Abby, Clarke and Lord Griffin were very fond of the two delinquents. That was her life now, and she loved it. She was so into her head that she didn't notice the person that had her hands over her eyes. The brunette jumped aside and almost hit the girl.

"The fuck, mate? Don't touch me!" Lexa was pissed. No one should touch her, just her friends and her girl.

"Wow, sexy! Sorry. I didn't know you were so delicate." The older brunette chuckled and faced Lexa.

"Sorry Costia, it's just that… I'm not used to people that are not close to me touching me. Sorry." Lexa smiled.

"So how have you been?" Costia didn't show the fact that what Lexa told her hurt her deeply. Indeed, they were not close anymore.

"Awesome! This is everything that I ever wanted. And fucking more." Lexa smiled and walked next to Costia to the pitch. "How's your life in the States? Everything that you ever wanted?" Yeah, in a way it was everything that she wanted, the other part of the story was that she never found someone like Lexa. Someone who could make her feel love, or loyalty, or worthy.

"It has been an adventure." They kept walking. Costia was trying to do small talk. She felt different, Lexa was different, more open, happy, calm. A whole other Lexa, she liked her immediately. But what the brunette told her was true, they were strangers. Costia didn't let that detail stop her. She came for Lexa and she would have her. Costia imagined her photos on magazines and tv programs, first love always wins, she was sure of that.

"Cool, it's nice. I mean, that was what you always wanted, be free from the fucked up town of ours."

"Yeah! I feel that I've been everywhere. Madrid, Paris, Buenos Aires, Mexico, Colombia, Morocco, Rome, Athens. It has been a good life. Maybe I can take you to Rome some day. You still love the ancient roman history, don't you?" Costia was making her brain work really fast, trying to remember the thing that she knew Lexa liked.

"Yeah! I'm obsessed with them. My politics' history class made an impact on me." Costia touched lightly her arm and smiled at the young brunette.

"So it's settled then, we are going to Rome." Costia smiled at Lexa, she gave her her seductive one.

"Yeah… It will be my fifth time there. Clarke loved that place also, something about sculpture and art. We went to Rome and then to Florence, Venice. Good trips." Costia was impressed, of course Lady Griffin would buy her love, she had it all.

"Oh! So, the Griffins had been spoiling you?" If Costia remembers correctly Lexa's pride was something that the brunette defended fiercely.

"Me, Anya, my parents, Bell, Rave, Linc, O, even Aden has come with us. They have been very kind with us. Jake and my dad are working together now. Something about engineering security." Costia was impressed, she thought that the only thing that she had to do was make Lexa remember them and the young brunette would come by easily. "As papa Griffin said, sometimes pride is good, sometimes it's just rubbish. So, yeah, we've been traveling, sometimes alone, sometimes with all the gang." So Costia had to fight with the whole Griffin house.

"Yeah! Nice." If she was going to fall, she would fall fighting. "Did you remember the night that we met? I never saw a girl so beautiful until I met you." Lexa giggled.

"I'm sure you know beautiful people now, Costia. You are rounded by models."

"Yeah well. No body has ever been as beautiful as you, in and out, you know?"

"That's what Clarke always says. I'm starting to believe the both of you." Costia forced a smile. This was rubbish.

"Yeah! So…" She was going for the goal now. They were coming near the pitch, if Costia wanted to make a move this was her chance. "I can't stop think about you Lexa. I know that I fucked it up, I'm really sorry. I'm asking you for a second chance. I know that I don't have the Griffin's money or their position… But you always has despised that, the snobs, their ways in life, everything is so easy for them and we need to work hard for what we have. I've worked my ass off to be where I am, I'm not like them, you and me, we are really alike. I want to be with you Lexa, all of you… Please…" At that moment Costia took Lexa's shocked face into her hands and got closer to the young brunette.

"I'm sorry Costia, I'm not interested." Lexa was stepping back trying to be as far from Costia as she could. "It's just… Have you ever been in love? Like really in love? The sort of love that you can't escape? That you don't want to run away from? Like if nothing was important until you met that person that make your life worth living? The person that you can growing old with? That's what I have with Clarke, I'm not gonna risk it for someone that I don't know. We are just different Costia, you and me, we always have been different. I'm sorry. No. It's my final and only answer." Costia was shocked, even her biggest fan didn't want to have anything to do with her. Lexa had a bright future ahead of her and Costia was just running out of it.

"Think about it Lexa, we make sense together. We could be the powerful couple that people look at. We could be it." Costia hugged Lexa's neck and tried to kiss her once again…

"Costia… Leave my girlfriend alone. Put your hand off her neck and walk away." Clarke was furious. She wanted to break Costia's face, but she had more important things to attend.

"Lexa we need to go." Clarke called her girlfriend. Something was off, Lexa could feel it and it had nothing to do with Costia.

"So you command her? It's that who it works? You just think Lexa it's what? Your servant? That your money and you position can give you all?" Lexa eyes went wide open, she knew her girlfriend and something really tragic was about to happen if Costia didn't stop herself.

"You have no fucking idea what you are talking about. Lexa come on, we need to go." Lexa was mute, she didn't know what to do. Clarke was too calm. She knew that her girlfriend needed just a spark and hell on earth would be released.

"OK" Lexa was about to follow her girlfriend when Costia grabbed her hand with force.

"You don't need to do whatever she tells you to. You know? Just because she is your girlfriend." Clarke was breathing heavily. Just a spark, just one more push. "She's just… She's just…" Clarke was in front of Costia in one move. She knew what Costia was about to say. In her defence, she didn't mind. Loving Lexa was the most incredible gift that life had given her, she was not ashamed, but she knew one misunderstanding and Lexa would end Costia right there.

"Keep your thought to yourself, Costia. It's not gonna be pretty if you let them out. Shut the fuck up, accept your defeat and move on. Lexa is my girlfriend… Fuck off." At that moment, Clarke took Lexa's hand and started to walk, but Costia wasn't done yet. She grabbed tightly the brunettes forearm. Lexa could feel the burning in her skin, she could feel the bruise forming in her arm, if Clarke saw that, Costia was done.

"You fucking snob slut. Did you buy her? With all your fucking money and your trips? Your dad bought you a girlfriend? Someone that you could manipulate, is that it?" Lexa didn't think, she released from Costia's grabing and took the older brunette shirt by the neck and looked at her right to her eyes.

"You called my girlfriend what!?" Costia was scared. She never thought Lexa could put a hand on her, not in a violet situation. The young brunette was about to end her.

"Lexa, love, let her go. We need to go, please. We have important issues to attend. Come on." Lexa didn't let go Costia easily. Nobody, no one would call her girlfriend a slut and live another day.

"She fucking disrespected you Clarke. Nobody is allowed to do that."

"I know, but we need to go, our friend needs us. Let her go. Please." Clarke took Lexa's right hand and squeezed it. Lexa let go of Costia's shirt and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "It's just you and me, Lexa. No one else, not ever… Raven needs us. Now we go." Lexa nodded.

"Costia, whatever you think you'll do or say now or in the future to try to separate me from my girlfriend it's not going to work, so fuck off and never come back." Clarke told her. So obviously Costia did what she was told not to do, fuck with the blonde.

"Do you really believe that someone like Lexa would be with you if it wasn't for the fucking? You fucking slut? It's not fair that you use your pussy to fucking control Lexa. She is innocent, you are manipulating her… Fucking whore! Everything is so fucking easy for your people, right? You throw money here and there and thought we all are what? Fucking things? It's that it? You are using Lexa's body to what? Fuck your brains out? She's just a piece of meat to you. People talk, Lady Griffin. Everybody out there knows how much of a fucking slut you are. You don't know Lexa like I do! You're just using her. Fucking snob! Fucking slut! You just want a good cock to fuck. You need to see that, Lexa. She's using you." Lexa was furious, she was about to kill Costia, but Clarke was faster than the young brunette. The blonde smiled and then punched Costia on the nose. Lexa was shocked, she knew Clarke's power, Costia was done. The blonde straddled the older brunette, she was grabbing Costia's shirt and talking oddly calm.

"Yes Costia, I am everything that you ever wanted to be. I got the money, the name, the looks and the girl. So fucking grow a pair and accept you fucking lost. Don't ever talk to Lexa like that. You don't know her, you don't know us, so don't fucking project your own faults on me. I love Lexa, I know her, we have been together for five years and we are going to be together forever. Don't talk rubbish to her, don't disrespect her, she is more than a cock, which I'm very fond of, not like you. Don't fuck with me, Costia! Don't bother my girlfriend! She doesn't… Just… Fuck off." Clarke punched Costia one more time, stood up, took Lexa's hand in her and left a bloody brunette on the pitch's grass.

"Costia, once you told me to move on. Now I'm asking you the same thing. Move on. I'm taken and I like it, I'm not looking for someone else… So please, just forget about me. Move on."

"We need to go, Lex." The couple left Costia there, some people that were passing by helped Costia to stand up and clean herself.

"Wow! Griffin went easy on you. The last girl that tried to hit on Lexa was sent to the hospital. That blonde is a real beast when she is protecting Lexa's well being, and Lexa's the same. You got lucky. Just… Don't do than ever again." Echo told her. Anya told her to stay to check on the trio. It was lucky that Clarke was so clam. She probably took pity on Costia, who knows. Costia took the little pride that she had left and got out of the pitch. Echo texted Anya and then she went to the police station.

"Where are we going, love?" Lexa asked Clarke when they got in the car.

"Police station. Linc texted me. Something about Rave, Bell and Ontari. Fucking day just getting better."

"About Costia… I…"

"I'm not mad at you, Lexa. She sort of let me know what she wanted to do. It's jus… Fucking people and their jealousy…."

"You look so hot defending my honour."

"Well, now you know how it feels like… Be horny and don't get any... Until later." Lexa smiled and left Calrke drive her to their destination. When they got there, a very shaken Bellamy was being guarded by Octavia and Lincoln.

"Is he alright?" Lexa asked. She has never saw him so scared and white.

"He is just shocked. Raven is been treated and giving her statement." Lincoln said.

"What happened?" Lexa didn't understand a thing. One moment she was thinking about rugby, wild life, politics and her girlfriend; and the next thing she knew was Costia trying to made a move on her, she called her girlfriend a slut, her girlfriend kicked the older bruntte's ass, and now they are here with a crazy Octavia, a shaken Bell, a missing Raven. She was horny as fuck and confused, so fucking confused.

"The fucking Bloodworth, man. She happened." Octavia said bitterly.

"I'm still lost, mate." She didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, but really, what the fucking fuck? Until Bellamy started to talked

"I… We… Raven and I, we were going to the pitch to practise, when out of nowhere Bloodworth came running directly to me. I froze, she… Agh! She had this mental look on her eyes, like that time. Everything came back like a fucking train wreck. Raven saw her, she pushed me aside and faced Bloodworth. They fought. Nasty shit, our teammates tried to stop them, they almost did but nobody noticed that Bloodworth had a knife, she attacked Raven with it. Thank God she is fast! She kicked Bloodworth in the face. Then the police arrived and they brought us here. I don't know what the fuck she wants with me, I moved on… Fucking people!" Lexa hugged him and left him cry, she felt exactly the same thing.

"Fucking people indeed." Clarke murmured. Half an hour later Raven was finished. A detective came to the waiting area to make some questions.

"Sorry for disturbing all of you but we need to know few things. Who knows Ontari Bloodworth? Has some of you ever interacted with her in a way? Apart from Mister Blake."

"I have. We… Are… We sort of are from the same circle of acquaintance…"

"Oh yes! Lady Griffin. Sorry to bother you but you can be to some assist. Anyone else?"

"I have… She tried to… You know… Hit on me, long time ago."

"Miss Woods, right? OK so, if you follow me please." They told the detective what they knew about Ontari. Clarke told the police about the drugs that Bloodwotrh did, the way Ontari turned out to be very violent with everyone around her, but mostly with people that she thought weren't good enough for her because of their background. She told the detective the time when she found Bellamy at the stables. Lexa did the same. Talking about the time that she met Bloodworth the first time and how insisted the aristocrat was so pushy to try to make Lexa sleep with her. Luckily for Lexa, Clarke was at her side all the time. "I think that's enough. We can go to your friends now." The couple and the detective came out to meet their friends. The atmosphere was really tense. "All of you can go now. Mr. Blake you have nothing to worry about, the Bloodworth family it's going to control the situation. Sadly, Lady Bloodworth is mentally unstable and she needs medical care. She was in a mental facility but she escaped… Mr. Blake, the Bloodworth family told me that you were a constant in Lady Bloodworth's mind. They think that you are the reason why she escaped. In a very twisted way she has been in love with you for quite some time."

"I don't want to have anything to do with her. With any of them. If I need to fill a complain and a restriction order I would do it."

"We understand the feelings. Mr. Blake, the family is really sorry about you, about everything. You are gonna have a monetary compensation and…"

"I don't want shit. I want her out of my life forever… Just take her away…" Bellamy couldn't stop the tears. He has had enough for a lifetime. "Just… Leave me alone. Leave us alone." Raven was hugging his waist, rubbing his back. She had never seen her boyfriend so small, fragile.

"The family is going to take her far away Mr. Blake, don't worry about that. Although they are concerned about Miss Reyes presenting charges against Lady Bloodworth. So they want to make a deal with you both, Mr. Blake, Miss Reyes." Bellamy looked at Rave, meanwhile Raven looked at Anya, the older brunette nodded understanding.

"We can talk with their lawyers. Here is my card. I represent Reyes and Blake. Can we go now?" The detective nodded and they were out of there in less that a second.

"Fucking hell, that was so badass Woods." Raven hugged Anya, Bellamy followed her.

"I hate people! Why can't they understand that you don't want to be with them? That you are not available?" Raven told Bellamy when they let go Anya.

"The fuck I know, right?" The blonde whispered and took her girlfriend's hand in hers.

* * *

After the Forrest and Bloodworth incidents, the gang was stronger than ever, looking forward for the time to come. The rest of the year had been uneventful, almost as smooth as it could be. Lexa talked to Clarke about the possibility to complete her grade studies at Oxford and the blonde was more than fine with the idea; she told Lexa that she wanted to do the same thing; also a small gallery offered her a part time job in London for eight months. Lexa would work at UNICEF in London as well, but she would be there for a year. Clarke would have to be back in Oxford earlier and wait for Lexa at their flat. Everything was good. Probably the distance would be a problem. They haven´t been apart for that long. Five years together and the longest period of time that they spend apart were a month. Lexa went to a rugby camp at Rugby Football Union.

Things had been so good, actually, that Bellamy proposed to Raven when the male team won the derby. Bellamy took Raven's hands and guided her to the center of the pitch, kissed her and turned her around for her to see the panel with an enormous "Raven + Bellamy = forever", when she turned around to see her boyfriend, he was on one knee with the biggest Gedore, red tool set on the palm of his hands and a little black box in the middle of it. The ring was like Raven, small, strong and beautiful, an emerald cut black diamond solitaire. Raven stood there, she didn't move or talk. "Raven Reyes, would you keep me safe from harm forever?" Bellamy asked and Raven simply kneeled in front of him and kissed him deeply. "Yes, forever." Everybody was happy. They would get married next year, they hadn't decided the date, yet.

Also, Lincoln and Octavia were engaged. Octavia asked Lincoln few months later than Bellamy asked Raven. Apparently the Blake siblings were planning everything during the summer vacations. Octavia did the same her brother did, just in that case, she asked her boyfriend after winning the female derby. Lincoln cried, Octavia cried, Raven laughed, and Bellamy cried. Lexa, Clarke, Anya and Echo were smiling like proud parents. Anya and Echo were living together and they planned to move back to London, because they were offered an intership in one of the biggest law firms. Anya would love to open her own business, but her and Echo needed the experience. Lexa wanted to ask Clarke, she wanted to make it epic just like her mates, but she didn't find the way.

"What If she asks you first?" Lincoln said.

"No, mate! I need to ask her. It's my… Agh! I don't know. I wanna ask…" Lincoln sighed.

"Don't be a fucking macho. If she asks you it's gonna be as good as if you ask her." The boy said looking at his ring. He was wearing a black tungsten ring. "Look at this… this is… fucking awesome, mate! I brought her a ring… but it didn't matter, we… fuck, mate! We want this. It doesn't matter who ask who first, or how. Just… do it." Lincoln was a little intense for Lexa's liking.

"No… I mean… Yeah! I don't know." Lincoln got up from the terrace.

"Alexandria Sophia Woods, we promised that we will get married together, the same fucking day, in the same fucking place. Bellamy and I are already engaged, you need to do your part and fulfill you promise. Stop being a fucking coward and do it." Lexa just laid there looking at her mate's face.

"I want to, but I want it to be special. The fucking Blakes got carried away, you know!?" She was trying to think a way to propose, but she didn't have any ideas.

"Oi! We are siblings. We think alike." Bellamy told her.

"Bullshit, Heda! You don't want to make it epic, you are just scared because this is real. This could be your happy ending, or your sweet start or some other fluffy shit." Anya told her.

"Octavia told me that Clarke was talking about getting married often. So… Grow some balls an ask her." She really didn't understand why all the fuss. She will ask.

"Shit Linc, really? I'm bigger that the two of you together. And what's going on with that attitude? You used to be the sweet one." Lexa was starting to get pissed

"Do you really want to know?" Lincoln murmured. It was very unusual for the tall boy to get like this.

"Linc. We swore we wouldn't. Shut up, mate. She needs to do it if she wants." Bellamy told him.

"What's going on?" Lexa was getting suspicious. Was it about Clarke? About them? Did the blonde want to break up with her and she didn't notice?

"Do you remember Jasper? The boy from high school?" Lincoln asked her.

"Yeah! Why?" Everything was getting really odd.

"She needs to know, Bell…" Lincoln wasn't playing anymore. He was really concerned.

"I agree." Anya steped up. If her sister was involved, something was not right.

"But we promised Clarke." Bellamy kept bringing her girlfriend's name. Something was on.

"What is it?" Lexa wanted to know. She needed to know. If Clarke was in some sort of danger, she needed to do something.

"Jasper and Maya were there when the Costia problem happened… they heard some shit… After you and Clarke left the pitch, they heard Costia saying something about making Clarke regret what she did… and now… Some… People are saying that… You are afraid of Clarke since Costia... That you are trying to break up with her but you don't know how to, because you are scared of her." Lincoln said.

"WHAT? How they… What?" Lexa got up. She was understanding everything now. The sweet sex, the submissive Clarke, the tender treat. So not Clarke. "That's fucking bullshit!"

"We know that. We were just ignoring the whole thing, but since this losers' engagement… And you… Well not attempting to ask the blonde, she's being… Odd. People talk Lexa, you know them… Clarke is just… She's…" Anya couldn't find the words. She did like Clarke, she was grateful with the blonde for loving her sister so much. She cared for them.

"She's having doubts about herself since Costia… Her words really hurt her, mate. Jasper, Monty and Maya found some disturbing photos of that day, days before the incident. They think someone was following you and Clarke for some time now." Lincoln informed her.

"What? The paparazzi are banned from here… and… I thought we were OK. More than OK, we are perfect." She sat straight. Why people couldn't leave them alone?

"You are, but sometimes the pressure of being a Griffin is too much on her. She's Clarke with us. Our dorky, stupid girl in love, Clarke. But she is also a noble. And people are jealous about her lifestyle… And her love life. People are mental, mate!" Anya told her.

"But… She's my Clarke… She's… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I should have known… I'm just a fucking asshole!" The brunette stood up.

"Hey, hey, hey! No pressure here… Look, we are going to go to that rave shit that O is so willing to attend. Maybe we just need time to relax, just be there. Be us. No noble or celebrity bullshit. Just us." Bellamy smiled.

"Celebrity bullshit?" Lexa asked.

"Fuck, Heda. You have been in the cover of two sport magazines now. You are like a fucking Cinderella story. You are Clarke's Princess Charming. Don't you read shit? They even know Costia was your ex… You're sort of the shit!" Anya said to her, she looked at her like if she was a moron.

"I just wanna pass my exams and win the championship. Those are my goals for now." She told them meanwile she was rubbing her face in a very poor attempt to get some stress out of her system. She took that habit from Clarke.

"What about Clarke?" Lincoln asked her. Why Clarke would be a topic? They were a serious deal. "Because let me tell you… those bite marks that you both used to wear proudly… well… didn't help the 'no harm' case."

"One. I'm gonna be with her forever. There is not even an issue. Two. Those were marks of love. Haven't you read about animal wild life? We are mated forever, those marks proved that." She looked at them with a serious face.

"Maybe for you. You need to let her know that, Heda!" Lincoln told her. They were right. They needed a time off. The Holi Festival of Colours looked like the best answer.

"You're right. We need time off and I need to go see my girl. See you tomorrow." Lexa got up and left the gang. How could she have been such a selfish punk? Clarke was her girl, forever, she had never had a doubt. But time passes and people change with it. She needed to make thinks right.

* * *

When she got home the blonde was there sitting on the sofa reading heat. Clarke wasn't a big fan of gossip magazines. Not since the horrendous article about her leaving a clinic with Bellamy. The head line said "Is Lady Griffin cheating on her golden girlfriend?" All the bloody media and paparazzi knew them. That didn't mean that she had to like what they were saying. She wasn't cheating, she will never do that. The fact was that she was late, Lexa was away for a match and Clarke wanted to be sure that they weren't pregnant. The whole female team was away, that meant, no O, no Rave, no An… Even no Echo. She called Lexa that morning, the brunette told her to call the guys and go to the clinic. They did. They weren't expecting, she was relieved. Not because she didn't want kids, she did want them, but not right now. Nobody knew the truth about Lexa's condition, nobody needed to know, that was private. She wasn't ashamed of Lexa, they decided to be discreet because… fuck the media. Although the fucking paparazzi were there, taking pictures, selling her like she was a fucking objet. She was done. So fucking done. But, the media wasn't done with them yet.

Shortly after the Costia incident, another fucking picture was sold to the press. In it, she was straddling Costia with her fist in the air before she punched her, she could remember that scene so clearly. Behind her was Lexa standing just there, looking almost scared. The picture wasn't really good, she looked like a demon, out of control. The headline said "Is the real reason for the golden couple to be united by fear?" For fuck sake! Clarke loved Lexa, why would the brunette be scared of her? The report went on. "We know the short temper of Lady Griffin, but we never saw her so frightening. Is she controlling the golden girl Woods as well? Is because of her jealousy that Alexandria Woods has been with her for that long? We really can't tell." The fucking nerve of that people.

She knew Lexa loved her, she was sure of her love for Lexa, but a little part of her was wandering the same thing. She almost ripped Tsing's head of in that Derby all those years ago. She broke Bloodworth's nose that night at the gala. She knocked out Lexa one time, of course by mistake, she wanted to fuck Costia up, and now she did. She couldn't control it, not when Lexa was threatened. What if Lexa didn't really love her? What if she was afraid? No, Lexa wasn't afraid. Lexa was a strong, clever beautiful woman and she was hers. But what if the brunette only said that because she was scared to be harmed by the blonde? They always talked about forever, but Lexa hasn't asked her yet. She wanted to be married with Lexa, she wanted to have children, grow old together. She could ask her girlfriend, but what if she only said yes because she was afraid? Their love was so passionate and so unpredictable.

"Hey baby! I missed you." Lexa saw her girlfriend sitting in the living room. The atmosphere was really strange, no music, no tv, no movement. No Clarke's spark. "Love, is everything alright?" She came closer to the blonde and kneeled in front of her. Clarke was in her own little word, watching the photos. "Told you not to read this, love. It's rubbish. Don't believe anything that they say." Clarke's intense glance sent a shiver over the brunette back. Clarke was losing it. She was believing those bastars.

"Are they Lexa? Are they really? Do you remember when I knocked you out? I wanted to hurt Costia. I wanted to fucking end her, because she hurt you… And then, just like that… She appeared and wanted you back? I fucking lost it. And what about the others? The other girls I hurt because of my jealousy? Those the fucking press know nothing about?"

"Clarke… Remember what Jake told you… You…"

"I'm a fucking beast, Lexa. I get out of control by the simplest shits."

"Clarke… Come on… Don't… I do that too… I loose it when someone is bothering you. I can't fucking stand the idea of them making you uncomfortable… It's OK. I know…"

"It's not fucking OK Lexa. It's just not… I'm… You don't fucked people up because they are next to me, talking to me. I'm like a fucking animal. What if they are right!? What if you are so afraid that you can't leave me? We should…"

"What? No. Don't… Fuck them Clarke. Fuck everyone. I need you to breath. You know that. Don't do this. Don't let them do this to us." Lexa was up now. Desperate to prevent Clarke from leaving she straddled the blonde girl. "Please Clarke… Please calm down, baby, please. We have been in this together for five years. They don't know us. Costia doesn't know us. Don't let them win. I need you with me, not because I can't live without you, but because I want you to be with me, Clarke. I gave you everything that I am. And I will do it the rest of my life because I do trust you and I chose to give it to you and only you." Clarke was crying. Why these sort of things made her into an insecure little girl?

"Why do you love me so much, Lexa? Why do you have so much faith in me? Why are you not afraid?"

"Fuck Clarke! Of course I'm fucking afraid! Every time you feel unsure about us I'm scared that you want to leave me." Lexa sat straight looking at Clarke directly into her eyes. "The reason why I love you it's simple, you make me better. You make me stronger. You love me. Yes, you have a fucking short temper, Clarke, and you act according to it. And I'm not gonna lie, you became stronger, physically… And shit that's so hot, because I can be my fucking wild self with you and I know that you are not gonna break, that you are as strong as I am. You just kind of forget that not all the people is as strong as us and you fuck them up. I know that you are a little violent and wild, but it's who you are, your art shows the real you. And for me it's fucking beautiful because I'm the same. The difference between you and me it's that I can get out the frustration and anger in the pitch and you don't. Do you remember the player from Durham University, the one that was giving you the eye?"

"The blonde one?"

"That one."

"The one that you almost, by accident, break her arm."

"That's the one. And to be fair, if their fucking defence wasn't shit, I wouldn't have been able to be that near. But yeah! I saw her being all touchy with you, and you have that look… You know? The 'you are so funny but I'm just bored and disgusted by you'. I did nothing because of the match… But mate! Winning for ten points and mashing her fucking face in the mud was glorious. The look in her eyes when you ran into my arms and kissed me hard… Fuck! Just… Never stop doing that."

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just like that." The blonde snapped her fingers. "Give me back my confidence."

"It's my job Clarke. I have to remind you how incredibly normal you are. How Clarkey you can be. Not that…" Lexa pointed at the magazine. "You're more than the Lady Griffin from the magazines. You are my Clarke. Funny, talented, clever, stubborn, rude, strong, lovely girlfriend."

"Fuck, Lexa! I love you!"

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how much you love me. Fuck me like you mean it."

"I always do that." Clarke took Lexa's face in her hand and kissed her sweetly and slowly.

"You know what I mean… Baby girl… Don't you want to make daddy all happy, wet and hard?"

"No… You're not… Do you… Want…"

"Very much so… Don't you? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the sweet love. It has been fantastic. But… I need to get some steam out, you know? I feel that with everybody getting engaged… We are just… Becoming… You know…"

"Normal people? With a normal sex life?"

"That" kiss "my love" kiss "is" kiss "the" kiss "truth" kiss.

"You don't like the fact that we can be normal? With no drama, no jealousy, no bruises, no scratches, no love bites, no marks"

"Clarke, I have a cock, which can function perfectly! And I'm a girl who came from the poorest, hardest, violent side. You are a very wealthy, lovely, pure girl, whom has a very dirty secret… You love to fuck my cock. So no, I don't want to be normal. I want us to be us. Now… If you don't strip in this very moment I would be obligated to rip your clothes off and spank that beautiful ass of yours, so… What's it going to be baby girl?" Lexa got up and unbuttoned her trousers. She was wearing a tank top that was off her body in no time.

"Fuck… I love you so much." Clarke unbuttoned her blouse, taking it off quickly. Then, her sweatpants were off along with her underwear. "I'll take the spanks… Daddy… I've been a very naughty girl."

"Yes you have been… Such a bad girl… Now… stand up… And get ready for daddy. It's not going to be gentle sex, baby… You are not going to be gentle. My cock is yours, my tits are yours, my lips, and my eyes, all of me is yours… So… Fuck me like you own me. Because you do, Clarke. You do own me."

"So do you." They kissed slowly. Teasting, feeling the love that they had for each other. Yes, nothing was normal. Not the fairy tale, not the jealousy, not the sex, not the idea of being together. Nothing. But they made it work. "OK sit down and let me do the work." The blonde told her meanwhile she took Lexa's jeans off.

"Yup! I like the way you talk. But first… You have been naughty, I need to punish you. Lay on my lap. You are gonna be spanked, baby. That beautiful, creamy ass of yours is gonna be punished." Clarke did as was told. "OK baby. I'm gonna hit you five times, and you can't complain… in fact, I know that you are gonna enjoy it… so… one." Clarke could feel Lexa's cock getting harder. She couldn't move her hands to take it in her hands, she knew Lexa loved to take control when they were playing and she liked it too. "Fuck baby girl… one slap and your cunt is getting wet… two… Fuck, I love your ass… three… Do you like it baby?"

"Yes daddy, I like it very much! Can I… please…" Lexa was fingering the blonde long and slow, she loved to hear her girlfriend's moans.

"What do you want baby girl?" Lexa put her finger out of Clarke's cunt and licked it. "What do you want?" Clarke took a deep breath, if she couldn't control herself she would come in a second. "I want to feel your cock… it's getting hard under my tummy. Please… let me feel it."

"Now, now, baby girl… I can't do that, you are being punished. Do you remember why?" Clarke was getting desperate. She couldn't cum, and she couln't touch Lexa. She should know better.

"Because I've been bad." Clarke felt two fingers playing with her cunt. She really needed to cum.

"Yeah… you've been bad… believing things that are not true. You need to talk to daddy if something is bothering you. I can make you feel better. That's my job, baby girl. Like it is my job playing with your beautiful wet cunt. I love how it feels… warm… tight… soft. Do you really believe that I would ever want someone else? That I would ever be afraid of you? I trust you so much, baby girl. I fucking love you… Forever… Remember that…" She was thrusting her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's cunt. Lexa could feel Clarke's body pushing her cunt on Lexa's fingers. The brunette took her fingers out and slapped Clarke's cunt. The blonde couldn't control her orgasm. She came all over Lexa's legs. "Fuck baby! You look so hot when you come. I think… it's time for you to take your prize."

"Fucking hell! Time out… need… fuck…" Lexa took Clarke into her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Did I hurt you?" The brunette was concerned.

"No… I… I didn´t expect that. That was good! Really good… I missed this… the rough love." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck.

"I know. I love you in any form… but… this is just hot as fuck. We will have time to be all boring couple later in life. Now… fuck Clarke, please… now fuck me until my cock explodes… pretty please." The blonde chuckled. Yeah, they had time. No matter what, they indeed had all the time in the world.

"Alright daddy. Let's go to bed."

"What?" Lexa was shocked. She told her no more boring sex. Why life was like this? "Why are you like this?"

"Love, you don't even know what I want to do to you. So wait and see. And, remember the time that we fucked in the dinner table? O can't buy another… so let's fuck in the room."

"But we can't afford another bed… the last time was enbarrasing enough… Your dad almost died." Lexa told Clarke meanwhile walking to their room.

"But he didn't, and we are sleeping in the bloody mattress, so, the only thing we could break is the fucking floor." Lexa got silent. "Oh my god! Don't tell me that you actually broke a floor?"

"No… I… a friend of mine did… he… well…" Clarke pushed Lexa to the mattress and straddled her.

"Bellamy or Lincoln?"

"I'm not gonna answer that. I'm a Lady." Clarke kissed Lexa hard, her hand travelled to Lexa's cock and squeezed it.

"OK… be like that… P.s, we really can't break anything… so… let's just… hope we won't." Lexa pinched Clarke's nipples.

"Oh baby girl, that depends on you." Lexa licked Clarke's nippels. The blonde jumped and grabbed Lexa's soulders hard.

"Fuck, baby, we will need to open an account just for forniture."

"Agh, Clarke… that's old people talk… Let's discuss that some other time… preferably when we start our degree studies." Clarke only chuckled. It was show time.

"Daddy I'm so sorry for the way I've been behaving myself. I'm sorry for believing those bad people. Can I make it up to you?" Clarke moved her hips sensualy stradding Lexa's abs. "I love your abs daddy. They feel so strong under my cunt… do you feel how wet I am for you? Can I make it up to you, daddy?" Lexa smiled and laid on the mattress. She took Clarke's thighs to support her.

"Yes, baby girl. You can show me." Clarke smiled, took Lexa's cock with one hand, guided it to her cunt and impaled herself on it in one move. "Fuck, Clarke… god!" The blonde didn't waste any time, she bunced up and down.

"Do you like it daddy? Huh? Does my cunt feel good and warm? Am I a good girl now?" Clarke put her hands over Lexa's tits to support herself. She had a mission: fuck Lexa's brains out."

"Yes… fuck… so wet… Are you wet because of me, baby girl?"

"Yes daddy, just for you! Fuck… I can feel all your beautiful cock in me like this, daddy… Every fucking vein… shit… Are you dripping, daddy?"

"Fuck yes… keep going, baby… Fuck me… fuck me harder… like… shit, baby… fuck me like you own me." Clarke was jumping up and down. It was a good call that they were fucking on the mattress, Clarke was not holding back.

"Like this daddy?" The blonde leaned back from Lexa's front, put her hands on the mattress and moved her hips backwards and forward from Lexa's cock. The brunette was in heaven watching her cock disappear into the blonde's cunt. "God, that big cock is only mine… mine forever… fuck dady… do you like the way I'm fucking you right now?" Lexa couldn't talk for a while, she was just feeling her cock being sucked by Clarke's cunt.

"God baby girl… you're… fucking perfect… shit…" Clarke was not going to be able to keep going like that much longer. So she changed the rules a little bit.

"Daddy… daddy fuck me… please… show me that you trust me… show me that you love me… fuck… please." The brunette opened her eyes and saw Clarke's face and body. The blonde was covered in sweat, her face was red because the effort. Lexa knew that her girlfriend wasn't the sportiest person, so she took pitty on her and stopped her hips.

"OK… let me take care of you." Lexa laid Clarke's back on the mattress and put her legs on her waist, with that shift her cock was all the way in Clarke's cunt. They moaned at the same time. Lexa was on her knees, she slowly thrusted her hips, she could feel Clarke's cunt squeezing her cock, she loved that feeling.

"Daddy please, faster… harder…" Clarke was about to cum for the second time, but everytime that she was almost there Lexa stopped her hips.

"No… you can't cum… You've been a very naughty girl… shit… you need to own me Clarke… you know what to do baby girl." Clarke smiled, stretched her arms and Lexa helped her sit down facing her.

"Where do you want it, daddy." Lexa's hips thrusted slowly, almost rhythmically, just enjoying the moment.

"Let them see who I belong to." With that statement Clarke's teeth were over Lexa's yugular. The blonde bit her and sucked the skin of her neck with force. The brunette was in heaven. She loved the way Clarke made her feel. Powerful, loved, protected.

"Come on, daddy… Do it… please… mark me… let them know… shit… please." The brunette bit her, she kept thrusting sweetly. They were in that position for ten minutes, just enjoying themselves, making sweet love. "Daddy… can you fuck me harder? I wanna feel your cock in me for days… please."

"Yes baby… OK… I'm gonna top you, OK… spread those beautiful legs of yours wide open." Clarke did. Lexa went in one move. The blonde scream in pleasure and pain.

"God, yes… fuck… let me feel you… suck my nipples… make them hard… fuck me." Lexa did what she was told. She bit Clarke's nipples while thrusting her hips hard and fast. She felt Clarke's hand over her ass, she knew what was going to happen. She was ready. Ready to cum and ready to give everything to Clarke.

"Put it on, baby girl. I want your finger on my asshole. Make me yours." Clarke opened her eyes and looked directly into the brunette's green eyes, now almost black with desire.

"You are fucking mine, daddy… you're mine… just mine… come on, fuck me harde… yes… shit… I love you daddy. Fuck… give it to me… oh God!"

"Fuck… only you baby girl… only you. Fuck… yes… put that finger in… shit… move it baby… yeah! Shit… you're so… fuck… so perfect… I'm gonna cum baby girl… shit… do you want my cum inside your cunt?"

"God yes… cum with me… Cum inside! God… Cum inside Lex, please."

"Fuck Clarke I LOVE YOU… GOD!"

"Yes… fuck… yes… all your cum Lexa… give it to me… shit."

The brunette did. She loved when Clarke begged her to cum. She felt like they were developing a bond, a strong unbreakable one. This was it. They were twenty-two, they were young, life was unknown, they will face some shit, no doubt about that. But this was it for her. She looked at the blonde's eyes and knew, Clarke was thinking the same.

"Marry me!" Both women said at the same time.

"What?" Lexa and Clarke repeated together.

"Marry me." The couple did it again.

"Fucking telepathic shit… But… Will you marry me?" The brunette asked.

"I asked first Lexa." Clarke was smirking. Yeah, she will. Always.

"Come on! I'm still inside of you, so give a lad a break!" Lexa said stroking Clarke's thighs.

"Give me a kiss!" The brunette did, she laid her head over Clarke's chest hearing her heart. She felt the blonde kissing her forehead.

"I will." They both said at the same time.

"We are so whipped!" Lexa said kissing Clarke's chest over her heart.

"I know. It's a blessing that I'm like that with you." Lexa rose to look at Clarke in the eyes.

"Fuck, Griffin! I thought I was the sappy one."

"You still are… The sappy and horny one… You still hard and in me… Wanna go another round? To celebrate that I asked you to marry me?"

"OK… But I will say that I did first."

"What if we said nothing at all? For a while?"

"Why?" The brunette was confused

"You see… I made a bet…"

* * *

The park was full of people wearing white clothes with multiple stains of bright colours of them. The music was loud, the people was happy. The twilight was beautiful, full of orange, pink and purple. That was the day, Lexa knew it, she would make the question. She had to.

"Did you bring condoms?" The blonde was dancing with so much filth that Lexa was really thinking in skipping the whole plan and going to their room to fuck until their deaths. The blonde had other things in mind.

"Yup. Two boxes." The brunette kissed the blonde's cheek. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. She was just happy, calm.

"Mate! I was scared… happy but scared… having kids… way too soon." She said in her girlfriend's ear. They were still young to be parents.

"I know the feeling. I adore you… but… too soon. Are you ready to do this?" The brunette asked the blonde. They've had planed this for almost four weeks. This was it.

"Fuck yeah. We need that vacation, two weeks of… beach, sun, you, me, fucking, and condoms… lots of them… Yup! Let's do this… woo me Woods." The blonde smiled and looked at her girlfriend.

"Agh… so demanding… Good thing that you asked me to marry you." Lexa tightened the hug, her hands were on Clarke's waist. She was kissing her girlfriend's neck over the mark that she did earlier. Since that day in their flat, it seems that the two girls couldn't stop marking their skins.

"You did it first." The blonde told her. Lexa just chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's neck one more time.

"Yeah? Are you gonna play that card now!?" The brunette asked playfully; they had agreed on the fact that they just proposed at the same time, both winners, both in love.

"Keep going like this and it'll be no fucking tonight… not even sweet love, no blow jobs, no hand jobs… not even sleeping in the same bed." Clarke was nervous but excited, she never thought that something so important for her would be announced in such an extravagant way.

"How rude… You're joking, right?" Lexa was also nervous. Yeah, she could manage the galas, the magazine covers, the shorts interviews, but this was another league completely.

"Just a way to find out." Clarke kissed her hard. They felt the flashes all over them. They could not get peace. Not after Costia told Heat what happened that day at Oxford, her version anyway. She wanted to destroy Clarke's reputation. The blonde was getting bad press because of that incident, but it didn't matter. Not even Costia could harm Clarke because, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln were in the cover of _Sport_ the same month that Costia's story was out. In the article dedicated at the Oxford's teams, the captain of the female rugby team talked about her relationship with the young Lady. Telling the reporters that they were in a very boring, steady and long term relationship. Lexa's declaration stopped any gossip. The team captain never talked about her love life, so when she did everybody knew Costia was lying, probably not about the beat up by Clarke, but about everything else.

"No need. I'm going." The brunette left her girlfriend with her friends and went to God knows where.

"You are so disgusting… really." Bellamy yelled at Clarke. He was hugging Raven from behind waving his body at the sound of the electro music.

"Fuck off Blake. You are not better." Bellamy smiled, he was happy. The school was almost over, he was engaged and about to move out to America.

"What can I say? I'm drunk in love." He winked at Clarke.

"Really Bell, Beyoncé? God… I love you." Raven turned around and kissed the boy hard.

"Fuck you are disgusting." The blonde yelled at them and kept listening to the music. The Dj finished her set, the lights on the stage were off. Suddenly, sweets tones were filling the air. _NO FUCKING WAY!_ The blonde thought meanwhile in the enormous screens, the lyrics of _Glockenspiel Song_ , were appearing. She knew this was it.

After their post coital, awkward and infancy proposal, the blonde told Lexa about the bet that her father and the blonde made a year ago. Her father thought that Clarke was going to propose in a very unfashioned way.

" _Oh, come on mate! You are gonna be the one to propose, you are whipped, uncool and eager as fuck. And you gonna do it_ _just the way you are, lad. Not minding the rules, probably when you are eating your breakfast. You are gonna be like, 'hey babe, marry me', and when Lexa says yes, because she is not better than you in the love department, you would keep eating, because that's the way you are Clarke… simple."_

Her dad was right about one thing, it was simple, it was so simple proposing to Lexa, because in a way, they have been married for three years now, they were happy, safe, in love. But one of the things that Clarke was sure about was her girlfriend's actions. The blonde was sure that Lexa would be the one to propose, because Lexa was like that, always looking for Clarke's happiness, and to be honest, Lexa liked to show off. She always has done things so extra, she was Alexandria Sophia Woods after all, always doing hard and impressive things. Jake made the bet, if she won he would pay for two weeks in Hawaii, all inclusive; if he won Clarke would name their first child with the name of his hero, Joda.

 _"I'm not gonna name my child Joda, Clarke. The fuck, mate? Poor baby… no fucking way… and why Joda? Why not Han? Han's a badass, like me. Or Cassian? Or Jyn… Lea… Luck… Obie… probably… Why Joda? We need to win that bet."_

 _"My dad truly believes that he's a Jedi. Joda is his role model."_

 _"Why everyone wants to be a Jedi. They are boring, lad! The whole Anglicanism was made for us to party and divorce and party some more. Jedis are… so fucking… catholics monks. No fun at all."_

 _"Really Lexa? Are you comparing religions and science fiction when you are still in me… OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU ARE GETTING HARD BECAUSE OF THE GEEK TALK!"_

 _"No I'm not." The brunette was embarrassed. "You can not tell this to anyone… ANYONE, GRIFFIN! Now… we fuck some more."_

 _"Oh my god! So polite. You know the way to a Lady's heart"_

 _"Of course I do… I love you." The blonde kissed her girlfriend and the kept making love for hours._

The brunette never told her how she would propose for the second time, but now, now she had an idea of what was happening. _FUCKING LEXTRA!_ Was the only thing that was in Clarke's mind. On the middle and bigger screen the _words Lady Griffin + Lexa Woods until my dying day_ , were on. Clarke couldn't believed it. This was it, every person in the audience was watching her, her shock face was on the right screen. When the song came to the bridge, then the question popped out, _would you marry me?_

"Clarke? Would you?" The brunette was on her knee with and small back box in her left hand. The chorus of the song were loud and clear: _we are a mess, we are failures, and we love it_.

"Fuck yes! Every time, yes!" Lexa put the round emerald knot Celtic ring in Clarke's finger, and then then the blonde jumped into Lexa's arms, rounding the brunette's waist with her legs. The screens were showing the not PG-13 kiss, meanwhile the song kept playing in the background. _We are a mess, we are failures and we love it_.

"Fucking disgusting, Lady Griffin… And future Mrs. Lady Griffin." Anya, Echo, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Bellamy yelled at the same time. The duo didn't stop kissing, Clarke gave them the finger exactly at the same time that the song was ending. _We are a mess_. Everybody clapped, cheered and congratulated the new financeés.

"Forever." Lexa said to Clarke when they broke the kiss and rested her forehead on the blonde's.

"Yeah, forever!" They kissed again. No matter what, they will be together forever until their dying day.

The end.


End file.
